Five Friends and the Fight for The Region
by Autumnx
Summary: Autumn, three Pokemorphs, and two friends have to save the world from some mysterious tyrant. Will they overpower this person? Will they succeed in the fight? (COMPLETE)
1. And so, the story begins!

Disclaimer – No, I do not own Pokemon, or the Pokemorph idea. Nintendo does. I, however, own Autumn and her friends, random walk-on characters, etc. Great thanks to Dragon Luver for letting me use her characters in this fiction. You have my gratitude.

Now, onto the ficing!

**Chapter One – And So, the Story begins!**

The sun was rising from behind the mountains, shining its early-morning warmth on the land of Hoenn. The rays accented the sky with pinks and purples; the sky was like a huge water-paint picture. At this early time of the morning, most would be found sleeping at camp, at home, or in a Poke' Centre.

Not this sixteen year-old trainer.

Autumn was an interesting girl, really... She was always up at the crack of dawn, and had left her camp, or where ever she was staying, as soon as she was ready. Autumn was a friendly person, who had friends in all the regions, towns and cities. She had beaten the Gym Leaders in Kanto, Johto, and was just beginning her adventure in Hoenn. She only had three or four badges here.

She inhaled, and let out a refreshed sigh.

Her hair was cut just after her shoulders, and was a magnificent orange, accented with a light gold and flaming red. That was how she was named Autumn. Her mom had the same hair color.

Sadly, her mom did not live to see Autumn grow up...

Autumn always wore the same thing, not that she had much choice, anyway. She did wash her clothes, however. She wore her favorite cream-colored cargos, which had many pockets. Mainly, she carried pokeballs in them, which were held up with a red belt, carrying six, minimized pokeballs. Three quarters hidden under these jeans was a pair of black boots, which were speckled with dirt and grass, not that she cared. She was a trainer after all...

Covering her upper-torso was a bright red tank-top, that stopped an inch or two above her belly – button; revealing her stomach and her skinny, curvy figure.

Her slender hands were enveloped in red and black gloves, which she never took off. Ever.

Autumn let out a frustrated sigh. "Amphie, you know, there are no people here!" she said in an irritated tone, looking into the empty bushes.

No... they weren't empty...The bushes began shaking ominously, and an Ampharos fell out, soon after. "Ampha!" it cried wearily.

"Oh psh." Autumn said, placing her hands on her waist.

"Amph ampharos!"

If someone were to walk by that moment, they would've thought Autumn was insane.

"Just come!"

"Ampha..." the Ampharos finally said, showing defeat.

It all happened in a second, where the Ampharos once stood, was a girl, who joined Autumn at her side. She was interesting, really... where to start to explain her was the hard thing...

The girl had a long, yellow and black striped tail, which swayed when she walked, on the tip, a red, glass orb. Her pale skin seemed to have a yellowish tint to it. Her neck had three, thick black stripes running around it.

She blinked her coal-black eyes wearily. Her hair was waist-long, and was blonde, with black highlights. Covering her ears, she wore a black-beach hat. She didn't want all her "mutations" to show. She stuffed her gloved hands in her pockets.

"But I don't like it..." she moaned.

"Amphie, you need to be a Human _sometimes_!" Autumn replied hotly.

Autumn and Amphie had been friends since they met on the path in Jhoto, three years ago.  
_  
"GO, FLARE!" yelled a thirteen-year-old Autumn. A Ninetales emerged from her pokeball, rushing at the stunned Ampharos. After the two traded blows for a few moments, Autumn grew tired of this. _

"_FINISH HER OFF, FLARE!" Autumn shouted with force, "FLAMETHROWER!" _

"_NO PLEASE, NO!" cried a girl's voice._ _Where the small Ampharos once stood, was a ten year old girl. _

"_What the fu-"Autumn started, but stopped. This was a younger girl after all. _

"_Please don't...!" the girl continued to cry, sobbing into her frail hands. _

"_I'm sorry... You're a poke' morph...?" _

"_Y-hic-es." _

"_Shh... it's okay... come on... come with me..." _

"Amphie, was Flare with you?" Autumn finally said, after a long moments of silence.

"No," Amphie said, "Why?"

"Oh, she probably went ahead... or something." Autumn said nonchalantly. Quite suddenly, a canine Pokemon pounced over the shrubbery, and landed gracefully in front of Autumn and Amphie.

"Answer your question?" Amphie asked in a matter-of-fact voice. Autumn rolls her eyes and walks over to her Ninetales.

"Ah, early morning sprint, I see!" she comments, bending down next to her cherished partner.

"Nine!" Flare exclaimed, licking Autumn in the face.

"Let's keep moving, shall we? We're burning daylight, and I want to get to For tree, and quick." Autumn said. She looked upwards Flare and Amphie followed her gaze. Black, ominous storm clouds were gathering overhead, all crackling with electricity and roaring with thunder.

The trio didn't get very far. The rain came quickly, pounding down in massive drops. The three sat under the protection of a large tree, probably not the best idea...

"Oh yes, let's run! THEN SIT UNDER A TREE!" Amphie cried in frustration, sitting with her back against the trunk. Her hair was crackling with electricity every time a fork of lighting flashed.

Autumn shrugged, lying with her head on Flare's stomach.

"Meh." she said nonchalantly. She was enjoying the rain. Occasionally, an azure droplet of rain would fall onto one of their faces (Or Snout, in Flare's Case).

"I shouldn't be here." Amphie said. "I'm an electric type... I'll be like an electric rod."

"What are you going to do about it? I'm not going out there." Autumn replied, shaking her already wet head.

As if Amphie made a prediction, a horrible one indeed, a fork of lightning clashed down on the large oaken tree, making it catch flame. "WOA!" Autumn exclaimed reaching for her pokeball as Amphie turned into an Ampharos, scampering behind her.

"DEWGONG, HYDRO PUMP!" Autumn cries over the pounding rain, releasing the seal type.

"Dewgong gong gong." Dewgong replied, using her Hydro Pump effectively.

But her Hydro Pump wasn't the only one being used...A girl, who was drenched, was standing in the path, a Mantine floating in front of her.

Her hair was three quarters down her back, and it was a midnight black, accented with a dark cobalt blue, her bangs were an electric blue, and fell to her chin. Over her crystalline, blue eyes, were a pair of goggles, which looked like they were mainly used for the rain, snow, and sand. She wore black, board shorts, that were a bit too big for her slim frame, and they had a baby-blue trim. They were also adorned with many different chains. One particular one had five pokeballs hanging off it. One she was using. Her black-with-blue-laces Hightop Converse, went all the way up to her knees.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, MORONS!" she called icily to Autumn, Amphie and Flare. Her Mantine, if possible, nodded with this. She was right, they had to get out of the way, and quick. One of the largest branches on the tree began to sway ominously, cracking and groaning.

Flare took action at this point, she didn't want to risk the chance of anybody getting hurt. She ran quickly under Autumn's legs, picking her up, and somehow managing to get Amphie there as well.

Dewgong followed suit, "swimming" through the air joyfully. Flare just made it out of the way, as the flaming branch came clashing down. Autumn and Amphie slipped off the soaked fur of the canine.

"No one," Autumn started, pointing an accused finger at the girl, "no one calls me a moron and gets away with it."

"Amph." Amphie groaned, shaking her head. Autumn never knew went to keep her mouth shut.

The girl turned to look at Autumn, her eyes still covered with the goggles. "I just saved your life, don't you think I need a thanks?" she began, her tone smooth like silk, yet still cold. "And it was mighty stupid of you to have your _electric _type out, especially under a tree. So technically, you are a moron."

Autumn's blood began to boil; who was this stranger to tell her what to do? She opened her mouth to state something about Amphie, but she knew better. "What the hell do you mean? Why don't you mind your own business?" Autumn replied in pure anger.

"Dewgong, return." she stated, then turns to Flare. "You too." Autumn then merely walks past the girl, leaving her to deal with the tree, Amphie cowering at her side.

After a long, grueling walk through the pounding rain, the clashing thunder, and over rickety bridges, Autumn and Amphie had made it to the sunny city of Fortree. "Finally...!" Autumn exclaimed, literally collapsing on the nearest, squashy couch. She looked around the Poke' Centre. A few soaked and muddy trainers; a Pokemorph; and lots of soaked and injured pokemon.

Amphie finally turned into a human, walked casually over to the Pokemorph as Autumn released all her pokemon, all feeding them. He was a Flygon 'Morph. He had silvery hair, tipped with lime green that was pointed like a Flygon's crest. From the back of his plain black tee-shirt, sprouted a pair of wings, which he kept folded at his sides.

He had pure, coal – black eyes, which were covered with a thick, red glass. His olive colored, baggy jeans were wet from the knee down, and he took no notice that his claws were sticking out from his hands.

"Um, hello." Amphie said timidly.

The boy, who looked no older than seventeen, looked up at Amphie from his soda. "Oh, hello." he replied in a voice that was calm and placid.

"Hi. I haven't seen many pokemorphs around here..." Amphie said after a moment. "Mind if I sit?" she asked.

"Of course not." he replied, moving over. "I'm Des, by the way." Des introduced, holding out a hand; the claws were no longer there. Amphie guessed they were retractable.

"Amphie." Amphie replied, taking the hand, with a large smile.

"The full name, is Desert. I prefer Des." Des explained, laughing under his breath. Amphie smiled, and the two began talking quietly.

Autumn was watching from afar, but didn't bother interrupting. Amphie barely socialized, unless it was her or another 'Morph. She sighed, looking at her pokemon, who were all minding their own business.

Flare, and her Mightyena, Shadow, were examining a group of wet Growlithes, and her Zangoose was enjoying this moment by sleeping. Xatu was wandering around with a few Natus and Xatus, and Dewgong was still eating, as was Spirit, her Absol. Autumn looked at the door of the Poke' Centre, as someone had walked through the door.

"Oh crap."


	2. Adrienne and Des

A/N: Thank you, SuspiciousHick, Mr. Unimportant, and Negrek for the reviews. Thanks, Negrek for the tip, I'll make sure I apply it.

**Chapter Two – Adrienne and Des**

"Not you again!" Autumn growled, pointing a finger at the girl in the door.

"Oh shut the hell up," replied the girl, walking right pass Autumn, straight to the front desk.

Autumn crossed her arms and glared at the girl. "Return, all of you," she grumbled angrily to her pokemon. "breakfast is going to be cut short."

She then walked up the girl. "I challenge you to a battle," Autumn said, striking her best "I'm-going-to-beat-you-pose" to the girl.

The girl turned around, her long, wet hair skimming Autumn's hand as she turned.

"Fine, I highly doubt you'll win."

"Best two out of three." Autumn stated, when the two were outside, and stationed apart from each other.

"Fine," The girl replied nonchalantly. "oh, and if you cared," she started, her voice still icy. "my name is Adrienne."

"Autumn," Autumn replied. "not that you need to know it."

"Back at you."

Amphie and Des were standing next to each other; Des filling in for a referee. "Best out of three Pokemon. When I raise the flag, you may begin." He instructed in a business-like voice. After he says this, he raises the flag.

"Go, Zangoose!" Autumn ordered, throwing her first Pokeball.

"Seviper," Adrienne ordered calmly, releasing the long, serpentine pokemon.

"Zangoose! Slash Attack!" Autumn instructed.

"Poison Tail," Adrienne said at the same time.

Zangoose ran at his opponent, long, claws at the ready. When he was in striking range, he jumped up slightly, and pulled his claws downwards. Before he made contact, however, the Seviper reared around, pulling his tail over his head, much like a scorpion. Zangoose made the slightest contact, but was hit first, and was pinned to the ground.

"Ssssev!" the Seviper hissed menacingly, showing his foot-long fangs. Purple acid beginning to ooze from the tips, falling onto the white fur of Zangoose; causing a small burning-like sound. Zangoose whimpered slightly. It was obvious, to Autumn, that it was poison.

"Zangoose! Try and break free!" Autumn called, looking worried.

"Toxic, Seviper!" Adrienne called from the opposite side of the make-shift arena. Seviper then slowly brought his thick, oozing fangs closer to the Zangoose, who just now managed to get his claws free.

Just when Seviper was close enough for the sting of the Toxic, Zangoose rapidly pulled his paws over the bulk of Seviper, and held on to his foot-long fangs.

"Shake him off!" Adrienne ordered coldly, loosing her touch of calmness. Seviper lifted his tail from the ground, and began swinging his head violently, Zangoose using all the strength to hold on.

Suddenly, it all happened too quickly, Zangoose pulled himself over his opponents head, and used his Slash attack once more; creating four, long cuts down Seviper's back.

"SSSSEV!" It hissed horribly, blood with a green tint dripping from his back.

"Seviper, return," Adrienne said in a voice so cold, it would freeze a melted popcicle in the Summer.

Zangoose, clearly proud of himself, stalked back to his side of the arena. "Hah. Sure you'll win, now?" Autumn mocked as Adrienne fumbled with her pokeballs.

"I'm sure I will." Adrienne replied, pulling a great ball from her chain.

"Umbreon, show this weasel who's boss!"

She threw the pokeball straight up, and from the maw of the ball, emerged a white beam of light, then an Umbreon, which was already in pouncing-position.

"Umbre!" she growled, baring her white jaws. She seemed very intimidating, indeed. The Umbreon's short and sleek, jet-black hairs were all standing up, and her glowing rings were flashing an electric blue; normally a sign of warning for this Umbreon.

"Faint Attack! Finish it off!" Adrienne ordered, pointing her finger at the Zangoose opposite. The Umbreon launched itself off her hind legs, and ran straight for Zangoose; who was ready for her attack with a Crush Claw attack.

Umbreon was much too fast and made it to Zangoose before he even pulled his claws back an inch. She used her attack well, and left the clawed specimen with barely any Hit Points left.

Autumn watched, mortified, as her Zangoose attempted to stand again. "Return, Zangoose; you did good," she said gravely, returning the pokemon.

Des watched, cocking his silver eyebrow. "The score is tied. One win, Adrienne. One win, Autumn. The next pokemon to faint shall loose." He stated.

Autumn thought deeply about her next choice. "Shadow, bring this Umbreon down!" she shouted, releasing a calm, yet fierce Mightyena onto the field. Shadow narrowed his red orbs angrily; he was determined to win this fight.

"CRUNCH!" Autumn yelled, but she noticed that both she and Adrienne said it. They glared at each other briefly, then turned their attention to the battle once more.

Both pokemon ran at each other, maws open and glowing with a faint, purple aura. At the same time, they launched themselves into the air, and attacked each other; Umbreon clamping down onto Shadow's tail, and Shadow on his opponent's leg.

They fell, and continued trading blows like this for a bit, then finally, they pulled apart. Both of them were cut and bleeding, and dusty from rolling. Panting heavily, they both ran at each other once more, but only one would come out this time.

Neither trainer nor referee decided to make a comment on this. Autumn was watching intently, ready to make an order, and Adrienne was acting as though it was all planned out for her from the start.

Which it was...

Shadow went for Umbreon's legs, which was probably a big mistake. Half way through a pounce, Umbreon changed her mind and made for a Faint Attack, taking Shadow out.

"Return, Shadow," Autumn said, sighing. "you win." she said to Adrienne, who just returned her Umbreon.

"I knew I would," she replied with a touch of arrogance. She took the money Autumn presented to her, and they shook hands.

Amphie, Des and Autumn all walked inside. Autumn had to heal her pokemon once more. Adrienne walked in behind them, and followed Autumn to the counter. "Great battle," she said, her coldness gone, and it was replaced with calm, yet emotionless tones.

"Same," Autumn replied, receiving her pokemon back. "Um... I was wondering, Adrienne, if you would like to join us."

"Join you?" Adrienne questioned. "You mean, like traveling?"

"Yes,"

"I'd love to."

"Welcome to the gang,"

Amphie and Des were bidding their farewells to each other. "I hope to see you again." Amphie said, shaking his hand.

"I believe," Des started, "that it won't be the last time we meet."

"I hope it's not." Amphie giggled.

"Bye then," Des replied, giving her a handshake.

Autumn, Adrienne, and Amphie all walked out of the Pokemon Centre, soon after, passing the Gym, and onto Route 120. "Let's go to my Secret Base, shall we?" Adrienne implied. "Its right here, and we can just do some talking before we set out to Lilycove."

"I'd like that." Amphie stated.

"Sure; I want to check out the Department Store. But please, let's make sure we come back. I want to beat Winoa!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Ahaha, we'll see," Adrienne said as they reached a large clump of grass. Small on the outside, not so inside...

"Well, climb in!" Adrienne said, crawling in, Autumn and Amphie following suit.

Inside was a large, open room; one side had a Surf mat, which was occupied by a large, Wailmer Doll. Next to that, was a blue balloon, and on the wall, was a poster of a Wingull. On the other side, was a Lovely mat, occupied by an adorable Skitty doll, and a pot of beautiful, pink flowers.

"Well, welcome to my Secret base." Adrienne greeted, walking to the centre of the room, and smiling graciously. "I guess I should be the first to tell you my story," she offered.

Autumn and Amphie agreed, and they all sat on a third mat in the middle of the room in a circle; Amphie and Autumn intent to hear Adrienne's story.


	3. Adrienne and Amphie's Story

A/N – Thanks for reviewing! And, hopefully, not long-awaited, here is chapter three!

Now, on with the chapter!

**Adrienne and Amphie's Story**

After Adrienne had released her Umbreon and Espeon so they were free to wander; and Autumn had made sure Flare was comfy, Adrienne sighed slowly and thought of where she ought to start.

"Well, I was born in Cerulean City, and I lived with my mother, and my sister, Mizuko," she started slowly, "My dad left us. He never gave a care in the world if we could make it."

She took a small intake of breath, but continued.

"Anyway, when I was ten, and my sister sixteen, she left in the night, leaving nothing but a note. My mom was mortified, but she managed... Loosing a husband is one thing, but then your daughter... it hurts.

"Then, I was old enough to leave... my first pokemon was a Squirtle. I traded him later, once he became a Wartortle, for a Drantini... Anyway, I left my mom to become a trainer like my sister; following in her footsteps. I always looked up to Mizuko... she was my hero. But it changed..."

Adrienne sighed, trying to think of where to continue from. Her sapphire eyes were glazed over, but she was determined to continue; Autumn could see it. Suddenly, her eyes were ablaze with an inner fire, and her voice was angry.

"I learned that Mizuko had become some bitch. I met her on my journey... and she acted like she didn't know me. So I ran, crying... and hadn't showed my face for about a week. I didn't answer my cell phone; nothing. She joined Team Aqua. I have no clue what happened to her after that."

"Wait a minute!" Autumn said suddenly, breaking the quiet atmosphere, causing Flare to dig her claws into the earth, and Adrienne's Umbreon and Espeon to snap awake.

"Does she look like you? In anyway...?"

Adrienne nodded.

"Her hair goes to her knees, though. These are the only possession she gave me..." she said somberly, pulling the well-worn goggles off her head.

"THAT BIT-"Autumn started, but is cut off from a sudden jab in the ribs, courtesy of Amphie. "She said it first..." She mumbled.

Rubbing her ribs, she continued, "She kidnapped Flare from me! I couldn't get her back! Team Aqua did so many tests on Flare... I was so scared. If it wasn't for a huge stroke of luck, Flare wouldn't be here right now."

"Wait, Autumn, we aren't sure it was her," Amphie said slowly.

"Why do you say that?" Autumn asked.

"Well, what exactly did she look like?" Adrienne asked intently.

"Um, she had pure black hair that was tied up in a long ponytail... the traditional Team Aqua suit. You know, the blue jeans with the white circles; the black and white striped shirt showing her midriff. However, she wasn't wearing the bandana, and she had tied it to her arm instead. Uh... a cross between blue and grey eyes and a small, silver locket around her neck in the shape of a heart." Autumn explained, gazing at Adrienne, who was now clutching something on her neck.

"Did it look like this...?" she asked removing her hand to show a small, sliver locket, with an 'A' carved into it.

"Yah but there was an 'M' on it." Autumn concluded triumphantly.

"That's her," Adrienne replied. "Anyway, my whole purpose as a trainer is to find my sister, and show her all the harm she's done." she finished, her voice toneless, yet Autumn could detect anger.

Autumn and Amphie remained quiet for a moment, so Adrienne could cool off.

"So... what's your story...?" Adrienne asked after a long minute or two.

"Well..." Amphie started, "I was nine... when, one day, I was captured from my home of Olivine City by some Team Rocket people... I cried, and cried... but they wouldn't let me go... so they knocked me out."

Amphie paused for a second, thinking of what happened.

"All I remember is a needle, and waking up in a cage... with... these deformations. And since they thought I was weak, they let me go, but they didn't bring me home, instead, dropping me in the water from a helicopter... this was somewhere near, the outskirts of Azalea town. I know, there is no water there, you have to go through the tunnel to get there."

"So, for one year, you were on your own?" Autumn asked, "How come you didn't tell me!"

"Not that I was about to!" Amphie said in defense.

"I met Autumn less than a month later... and, three years with Autumn has brought me here."

"You don't need to know anything about me," Autumn stated calmly. "I'm like any other trainer. I'm out for adventure, to be with friends, my Pokemon, and to build up my self-discipline, etcetera."

"That's not true." Amphie said quietly.

"Fine... my mom died when I was two..." Autumn said; the corner of her eyes beaded with tears. "that's all."

Amphie and Adrienne were quiet.

"Well, let's set out, shall we?" Adrienne said after a long, deathly silence.

"Yah," Autumn said, blinking once or twice so the tears dissolved into her eyes.

"Yah! Finally, I can stock up!" Amphie said.

"You're going as a human...?" Autumn asked.

"Not unless I see another 'Morph walking around..." Amphie said, then lowered her voice so it was barely audible. "I highly doubt that..."

"Don't worry," Adrienne said, patting Amphie's shoulder, "there are a lot of 'Morphs nowadays. Either by accident, or they got injections by paying the infamous Team Aqua or Team Magma; that's here. Usually, however, I hear it's the Team Rocket characters."

"It is," Autumn said. "I haven't heard of the Aqua or Magma Teams doing that... yet."

"Oh, they do, trust me." Adrienne said, standing up, "I've come to a close encounter like that, nearly being turned into a Minun!" she laughed.

"How could you laugh!" Amphie said, her eyes narrowing. "How, how could you!"

"I didn't mean it like that... I mean, it was funny the way they said it to me!" Adrienne said. Then, changed her voice to a grunt and said in mocking tones, "Ahaha! You'll be the strongest Minun around! Muahaha!" she laughed, and Autumn and Amphie could see why.

"Who ever thought a Minun was strong?" Adrienne chuckled as she returned her Umbreon and Espeon, and the group left the secret base.

"Good point," Amphie said.

"Well, it's going to rain after we get down the hill... it always does, so hope you're ready to get wet-"

"AGAIN!" Amphie and Autumn cried in exasperation, nearly collapsing.

"Yup," Adrienne laughed, bending over to tie up her converse.

"Well, let's go!" Autumn said, regaining herself, and taking off at a fast pace, followed by Adrienne and Amphie.

If it was loud a few minutes before... it wasn't now. The chirping of the Pidgey and crowing of Murkrow died down; the familiar hum of Oddish playing with the Roselia and dispersed and everything was silent...

"I hate silences, they make you feel all paranoid," Autumn said, like nothing was happening.

Amphie raised her ears, as did Flare, both were alert, and had paused to stare deeply into the trees.

"I hear... buzzing." Amphie said quietly, crouching next to Flare, who had raised her nose to the sky.

Adrienne walked next to Amphie, both hands clutched on a pokeball.

"Can you predetermine what it is before it comes...?" she asked in hushed tones.

Amphie shook her head. "Just stay quiet."

"Okay!" Autumn said, three times as loud as the other two, and both Amphie and Adrienne rammed their knuckles into her arms.

"Ow... sorry..." she apologized.

"It's too late now!" Amphie hissed, "Whatever it is, its coming!"


	4. The Very Soon Return of Des

A/N – Thank you very much for the reviews! I'm trying to update faster, but Volleyball, Piano, School work and Friends slows me down a bit. I have no clue how fast I am updating, but I'll try and keep up to a faster pace.

**The Very Soon Return of Des. **

"So then... what do we do?" questioned Autumn, who still had not crouched down.

"Well, let's see," hissed Adrienne, regaining her cold side, "we hear a menacing buzzing... then you make, whatever it is, come faster... I say we run."

"We can't," Amphie said, still in a lowered position, "it'll provoke them."

"There's more than one!" Amphie and Adrienne cried together, equally annoyed.

"Oh yes... I can hear more than one beat of wings."

"Oh great! They can fly!" cried Autumn in exasperation. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm running... far, far, away."

And once she made her point, she took off at a sprint. About fifteen feet away, however, she screamed shrilly, and runs back to the group, hiding behind Flare's tails.

"B-b-b-b-"she stuttered, losing her once strong form of a trainer.

"'B' What?" Amphie asked.

"Well, what Pokemon has wings, and starts with B?" Adrienne asked.

"Butterfree?"

"Wait, BEEDRILL!"

Autumn had grabbed three pokeballs and was holding them out.

"Well, I'm ready for them," she stated bravely.

"Not so... they're closing in, look." Amphie said, watching as large, red orbs followed by massive stingers and yellow and black striped bodies emerged from the thick trees and bushes.

"We're dead, aren't we?" Autumn whimpered.

"Oh yah," Amphie said.

"Hell yes..." Adrienne nodded.

The three all watched in horror as they Beedrill closed in, leaving them with their backs to each other, with a pokeball out.

"I'm ready when you are," Autumn coaxed the pokemon menacingly.

Flare barked, ready for her attack. Her nine tales swishing with the beat of the wings, and her luxurious, golden fur wavered. Baring her teeth and her snout wrinkled, Flare made low growling sounds, trying to tell the Beedrill to back off.

"What makes you think we're going to beat them! We're outnumbered greatly! Unless a miracle happens, we're dead." Adrienne snarled.

"Can't always think like that, can you?" Amphie asked, equally annoyed.

"Shut up you two!" Autumn growled.

"Why?" the other two teenagers replied.

"BECAUSE YOU MORONS, DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT, OR GET STUNG?"

"Oh..."

"Bring it." Autumn said, holding out two pokeballs. "Shadow, Spirit, Flare, bring these pests down!"

From one pokeball, emerged the infamous Shadow the Mightyena, and next to him, emerged a newcomer. The Absol, christened Spirit, tossed his head countenance as Flare joined his side.

"Don't think you're doing this alone," Adrienne said. "Aurora, Umbreon, Espeon!"

Adrienne threw the balls in the air; from one, emerged the sleek Umbreon, her rings once again flashing an Electric blue. From the second, tumbled out the violet feline form of Espeon; her ruby-like gem sparkled with excitement. And from the last, coiling into the air and around Adrienne and Autumn was Aurora, the fifteen-foot-long Dragonair.

"I'm ready when you are." Autumn said darkly.

"Oh, I'm ready." Adrienne replied.

"You're missing one point," Amphie said from behind them.

"Oh really?" the other two replied, not looking back.

"Yes, an escape route," Amphie said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"We'll see when we need it, I highly doubt we will." Adrienne replied.

"And just a moment ago, you said we should run," Amphie hissed under her breath, sure that Adrienne couldn't hear.

"Oh but you will..." Said a voice to himself far in the bushes.

"Spirit, Arial Ace! Shadow, Crunch! And Flare, Flamethrower!" Autumn ordered, each of her pokemon soon taking off at a Beedrill each.

"Twister, Aurora! Umbreon, Faint Attack! Espeon, Confuse Ray! Do it like we practiced!" Adrienne yelled as Aurora took off into the air, Espeon and Umbreon jumping onto her back.

Once up in the air, hovering far above the Beedrill, unnatural funnel clouds gathered above. Umbreon had positioned herself atop Aurora's head, and soon after jumped off onto the colony of Beedrill, attacking many with her Faint Attack on the way down. Espeon stayed on Aurora's head, casting her Confuse Ray amongst those not being attacked, leaving most Confused. Some Beedrill bumping into each other and others flying rapidly into the ground or attacking each other.

Spirit had taken out three Beedrill already, using nothing but one Arial Ace attack, but had received many stings in the process, leaving him heavily poisoned, and hardly able to attack. Shadow had received a few blows himself, but managed to take down more than Spirit, and Flare, had taken out at least seven or eight with two flamethrowers.

"I think we're going to need to run!" Amphie said over the fray, as she watched Adrienne's Espeon get plummeted with many Beedrill which had snapped back into conscience.

After Adrienne had swiftly returned her fainting pokemon before another attack could be laid, she glared at Amphie over her shoulder.  
"Why? We're still making it through!"

"Not so..." Autumn said meekly, pointing a trembling finger through the few Beedrill left. "There's more."

Adrienne and Amphie gawked. Over thirty more Beedrill had swarmed out of the trees, and had started attacking the pokemon on the field.

Aurora and Flare had teamed up and had started using Ice Beam and Flamethrower at the same time, in hopes of taking the Bee-types out, or freezing or burning. Shadow and Umbreon were attacking the same Beedrill with their crunch attacks, and Spirit had weakened quite a bit, and had collapsed.

Autumn hastily returned him too, staring as the insects attacked the well-poisoned pokemon in front of her.

"We need serious help..." she whined.

"Looks like we have it!" Amphie cried, pointing up in the sky.

Casting an expanded shadow upon them, causing the trainers, Beedrill and pokemon to look up, was the figure of a Flygon, which had started sending Swift attacks down upon the Beedrill.

The Beedrill slowly began to turn their attention to the Flygon, and began flying up at it, attacking in with various attacks. Flare took this chance to send a Flame Wheel attack upwards, sending eight or nine Beedrill with singed wings back into the woods.

The Flygon, in either fear or strategy; fluctuated his wings harder, pulling into a dive. All the Beedrill followed suit, leaving Adrienne, Autumn, Amphie and the pokemon watching as they veered passed them, upwards, and down again.

"Should we run...?" Amphie asked, but Adrienne nor Autumn seemed to hear her.

It was too fast to interpret what had happened next, the only thing the trio seen was the Flygon stopping and releasing a large, built-up Hyper Beam at the Beedrill, most fainting, and the rest fleeing.

"Woa," the girls said in awe, their jaws seemed unhinged and remained hanging open.

The Flygon landed next to Aurora, who was making low cooing sounds to it. Flygon, clearly happy flapped his way slowly to Amphie, who had turned back into an Ampharos.

"Amph," Amphie said, holding out her tiny paw to the Flygon.

He shook his spiked head, letting out a low "Gooon."

Amphie let out an excited "Raros!" and turned back into her human form.

"Guess who's tagging along?" she said gleefully, causing Autumn and Adrienne to cock their heads in slight confusion.

Des had bowed his head in grace. "Thank you, for allowing me to follow you upon your journey." he said slowly, continuing to bow his head.

"No need for thanks," Autumn said, "The more the merrier!"

"Yes, definitely,"Adrienne said.

"And, it's better for Amphie," Autumn thought to herself, once she had returned her pokemon, excluding Flare, who had received no poison.

"I say we fly..." Adrienne suggested. "Our pokemon are in bad shape... and Aurora needs the exercise."

"I'm going to use my Skarmory," Autumn said, releasing her precious Skarmory.

"Skaaaaar!" He cried ruffling his steel feathers.

"Is it okay if I fly on Aurora...?" Amphie asked Adrienne timidly.

"Yes, absolutely," Adrienne replied, climbing onto Aurora's body, Amphie following suit.

Des spread his wings, flapping them slowly and taking off. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing!" The girls called, taking off after him; Aurora at a very snake-like way, and Skarmory swiftly, his steel build clattering noisily.

And finally, the group was off to Lilycove, only to find something that would shock all four of them.


	5. The Conspiracy

**  
Chapter Five – The Conspiracy **

After a twenty-minute flight that left the group, excluding Des, frozen to the bone, the trainers had made it to Lilycove City. They landed before the Poke' Centre, and walked casually inside.

But... should they've really been so casual?

The Poke' Centre was oddly cramped, many trainers were all cradling their pokeballs, and some, which Autumn had recognized as Poke' morphs right away, were sobbing uncontrollably, while few seemed interested in their new formations.

Autumn and Adrienne walked up to the somber nurse, who was eyeing all the trainers with sad eyes. Uh... One fainted, one poisoned, and one tired." Autumn said quietly, placing three pokeballs on the counter.

"Same..." Adrienne said in the same, quiet voice, also handing Joy three pokeballs.

The nurse nodded, placing the Pokeballs on a tray and onto a trolley, where a Blissey rolled them away into a room behind the counter. "It will be a good, fifteen minutes." she said, disappearing into the room.

"I want to figure out what's going on." Autumn said, "We all should."

The rest nodded with this; Amphie and Des walked over to some fellow 'morphs, who were sobbing in a corner, more poke'morphs joined them, in order to help restore the peace and settle the turmoil. Adrienne walked over to an elderly, and wise-looking woman, and finally Autumn walked over to an officer, who had handed a dainty blue, Swablu-print hanker-chief to a sobbing girl, who had calmed down slightly.

"Officer," Autumn said, looking up at the steely-blue eyes that belong to the officer, "I was wondering... what has happened?"

The officer looked down at Autumn, fiddling with her cap before speaking. "Weren't you here?" she asked suspiciously, raising her thin eyebrows. Autumn shook her head, and the officer sighed. Obviously, it was more than once that she had to explain, and she seemed more than agitated to tell it again.

"Well, you see... Team Aqua, along with what seemed to be a few Team Rocket members, had raided the City, and, it was quite undeterminable what they did, but they shot some sort of syringe-like darts at random passerby, and dare I say more?

"Anyway, people who were hit, collapsed immediately, and woke up at least thirty minutes later, half pokemon, and the ability to change to and from they pokemon they half resembled. Of course, these people are referred to Poke'Morphs. Anybody else that was in the streets ran for houses or buildings, and the Aqua and Rocket recruits fled the scene in a helicopter towards the west."

Autumn nodded, quickly taking all this information in. She looked around at Adrienne, Amphie and Des; all three were nodding, patting backs or giving advice.

"Well, thank you, officer," Autumn concluded, as she heard her I.D number being called from the front of the room, and she made her way over to the Counter. She gratefully received Adrienne's and her own pokemon, and rounded up her group and pulled them to the door.

"So, everyone knows the story? About the darts, everything?" Autumn asked as she handed Adrienne her pokemon, and released Flare, who stayed close.

Des, Amphie and Adrienne all nodded and replied yes in unison.

"Okay, well... I still want to go to the Department store... and maybe we can find out some more about this... conspiracy." Autumn said, as she looked out the glass doors, watching as cautious civilians and trainers began to wander onto the cobblestone streets once more.

"Oh, kids!" The officer called quite suddenly before they left, "Please, be careful... we don't need anymore happenings like this."

The trainers nodded before stepping out, but Autumn quickly stepped backwards. "Just a second," she said quickly, "I have to switch my pokemon."

She continued to step backwards, then swerved to the right, and quickly switched one pokeball for another when she was at the P.C. Within two minutes, she had come back and began to open the door for the others to step outside.

A boy, sitting in the corner of the Centre barely looked up and watched as they left. He pushed his red-metallic sunglasses up his nose to shroud his golden eyes and he turned back to his guide.

"Oh, Autumn..." he mumbled absently to himself, "It won't be long until I listen to you talk to me again... I hope."

Des, as he was walking out, stared at this person until his foot was outside. For he was the only one who knew what this character had been up to... the _whole_ time.

Autumn walked casually and nonchalantly to the Department store, mumbling directions under her breath. "Left, left, straight... yay! Shopping spree!" she shouted gleefully, literally bounding forwards through the crystalline doors of the Lilycove Department Store. If it they weren't automatic, Adrienne and Amphie was sure that she would have crashed right through them.

Autumn bounded up the first flight of stairs, disregarding what floors had what, and that the store had an elevator.

"You're acting like an three year olds in a candy store." Des chuckled, as all the girls began marveling over certain items, half excluding Adrienne, who coughed, and regained her composure soon after.

The group bought an assortment of Potions, Repels, and Revives, and had soon bounced to the second floor, where Amphie and Adrienne skipped straight to the fifth floor, leaving Des and Autumn on the third floor.

They wandered around the isles for a bit, before Des walked up to Autumn, helping her pry her eyes X Accuracy. She then looked up, and smiled. _Sheesh, he's tall... six feet one inch! _Autumn thought to herself, for she was only five feet and nine inches.

"Um, yes?" she asked, shaking her head briefly.

"I just wanted to ask you," Des started slowly, "Did you ever know a boy, from the Kanto region?"

Autumn cocked her eyebrows and put her hands on her waist. "Oh, yes, many!" she said sarcastically. "Be more specific, will you?"

"A certain one you grew up with, I mean." Des said, sighing.

"Oh... you mean Tyler?" Autumn said somberly, "I haven't seen him since I was ten. We grew up in Celadon City together. When we were ten, we got our ID cards for the first time, and left. We went the same way for a while... until..."

Autumn paused for a moment, twirling a twitching finger through her red hair.

"We were jumped from behind in Fuchsia City by several older teenagers. They ripped me off of my money and knocked me out. When I woke up, Tyler was gone. He left a note in my bag for me, and it said. "Three words," I have yet to figure out what it means."

Autumn sighed once more crossing her arms and looked downcast.

"Do you know if he's alive...?" Des asked, quite nonchalant considering Autumn's story.

Autumn, in reply, merely walked pass Des and up the stairs, leaving a calm, yes still confused Des standing, dumbfounded, on the third floor. Sighing inwardly, he soon followed her, flexing his claws in and out.

"If only she could look pass that new image..."

After an hour or two of marveling and shopping in the Department store, Des, Amphie, Adrienne and Autumn managed to make it out of the large building, all equally happy with themselves. Adrienne, on the other hand, was extremely quiet, and made no contact with any of her traveling friends.

"Grmph..." Autumn said, noticing this, "Let's stay the night here, and we'll head to the next city over in the morning, eh?" she suggested. The others nodded, Adrienne less enthusiastically.

"Yes, you are quite right." Des pointed out, looking over the shoreline towards the west. The sun was a deepening orange that tinted the sky with pinks and oranges, causing the group to pause and look to the water. Autumn watched as it looked as the sun's final rays licked the purpling clouds like flames from a fire.

"Well..." Autumn said quietly, disturbing the silence that had fallen onto the shoulders of the group. "we should be going... The Poke'centre should have some rooms left."

The others nodded, beginning to pry their eyes from the glorious sun set, and they began to trek the short way to the Centre, Autumn leading them, and Adrienne tailing.

"I need to talk to you, later... When the others are sleeping." Autumn hissed in Adrienne's ear when she had walked pass Autumn to the Centre.

Adrienne merely nodded, still silent and her face emotionless.

The group had settled down in their cots as the moon slowly began to rise from the ocean's horizon. As the others fell into sleep, Adrienne and Autumn stared at each other through the darkness, each anticipating what the other was to say...

"I want you to tell me what you heard," Autumn said forcefully.

"Fine then." Adrienne replied simply, her optics moving to the window behind Autumn so she could avert those Hazel eyes.

"I heard..."


	6. The Red Haired Boy

**Chapter Six – The Red-Haired Boy**

By now, Autumn was getting completely impatient with this suspense – crap. She watched in anger as Adrienne's sapphire eyes glazed over, wandering from the open window behind her, to the corner, where the sleeping Ampharos-form of Amphie lay.

"You heard what, Adrienne? I'm not the one to keep waiting." Autumn finally said, making Adrienne jump slightly.

Clearing her throat quietly, Adrienne continued. "I- erm, well, I heard, from a boy in the Department Store that there was one female grunt or executive at the scene today. She fled with the rest of the Aquas and Rockets."

Rolling her eyes, Autumn made sure that one hundred percent sarcasm was heard. "Oh yes, there was just one of a million grunts or executives with the group today."

"You idiot. What ONE female Aqua are we looking for!" Adrienne questioned, her quiet voice beginning to rise, but it did not arouse Des or Amphie.

"Mizuko?"

"Duh."

"Correction, what one female Aqua are _you _looking for."

"Whatever."

"Whatever is correct," Autumn plowed on, "And that doesn't matter, how do you know?"

"He said that she looked like me." Adrienne replied, sighing softly.

"Oh... well, get some sleep." Autumn suggested, she herself pulling the blanket of her bed over her chest and rolling onto her side, showing her back to Adrienne.

"Mkay... g'night, Autumn." Yawned Adrienne, she too pulling her blanket up higher, remaining on her back.

"Back at you..."

-

It was the tender time of seven AM, and reluctantly, the sun was rising from behind the rain-filled mountains and shining early-morning rays into the windows of the Poke'Centre. Already, Autumn was up, her bed made, and was making her way to the beach to have an early-morning training session.

She did not bother to wake any of her comrades, simply because Amphie never got this opportunity to sleep in, and Adrienne and Des seemed perfectly fine snoring loudly into their pillows.

Once Autumn and the weary Flare had made it to the beach, standing on the last patches of grass looking out into the cold-morning water, Autumn unclipped her five pokeballs.

"You joining' them?" She questioned her Ninetales, who nodded slowly in reply.

"Okay then..."

All at once, Autumn had thrown the five pokeballs into the air, and from each, white, exuberant light emerged, soon forming pokemon.  
First to emerge was Spirit, who simply stood quietly next to Flare, waiting for some sort of instruction. Second, was Shadow, who tumbled playfully into the sand, followed by Zangoose, who toppled over him, the two beginning to play wrestle in the dew-sodden sand.

Skarmory flew slowly out of his pokeball and landed well-away from the water, in sheer fear that he would damp is delicate, metal feathers. And finally, a new comer hovered eerily next to Autumn; red optics gleaming. Clawed hands and a pointed figure materialized in her shadow, and the Haunter gave a warm hello.

"Hauunt, hauuuuuuntterr!" she exclaimed.

"Indeed, it has been a while." Autumn replied, giving a warm smile to the ghost. No, Autumn could not understand Poke', nor could she speak it. But the Trainer to Pokemon bond between her and her pokemon (Especially Flare) was so great, it was so rare for them to have conflicts. She could merely understand what her pokemon were at least trying to say to her.

Nodding happily, Haunter blew past her trainer and hovered over her teammates, which had all lined up dutifully, with the exception of Shadow and Zangoose, which were still trying to contain themselves, now and then brushing sand off their coats.

"Well, it's been a while," Autumn started, pacing in front of her pokemon, making them all stiffen and their eyes follow her as she walked by, "Since we've had one of these sessions..."

Looking at her pokemon with every step, Autumn inhaled and continued.

"We just need a bit of catching up. So, first, we'll battle each other. Haunter, go first, with..." Autumn hesitated, scratching her chin, 

"Skarmory," she finally pronounced. "take your sides, and the rest of you, stand over here..."

Her other pokemon obeyed as they moved out of the make-shift arena as Haunter and Skarmory positioned themselves fifteen meters away from each other. Sure that no one was watching her training, Autumn plowed on with the battle.

"Okay, begin!"

Haunter was the first to move, disappearing for a moment, leaving Skarmory in confusion; she appeared behind him soon after and covered his eyes were her claw-like hands. Indeed, she wasn't intending to fight yet, just to joke a little. Skarmory ruffled his wings and went along with it, quietly waiting until he felt the tension in his teammate, well opponent's, hands.

"I hope you know, that you should make them actually fight, not play around like it's a child's game," came a calm and forceful voice from behind Autumn.

There, was a boy, with tomato-red hair and piercing sky-blue eyes. He wore a simple black and red shirt, accompanied by olive-green jeans. His hands were enveloped in black and red trainer's gloves, although they looked like they were meeting their days. Hovering behind him silently was a Scizor, which eyed all of Autumn's pokemon in sheer disgust.

"Hm, and who are you?" Autumn asked, turning around, her pokemon following her lead, Haunter and Skarmory too.

"I, am someone you don't need to know," replied the trainer calmly.

"Really, eh?" Autumn asked, "And, who exactly do you think you are to tell me how to train my pokemon. I knew they were just going to have fun anyway."

"I am merely passing advice from one trainer to another. You have to make them fight with other pokemon for them to get better. If they fight each other, they learn the other's strategies, and there will be no use for it." the boy continued, pretty much ignoring Autumn's last comment.

"Right, return," she ordered to her pokemon. "Training is being cut short." Her pokemon all reluctantly returned to their pokeballs, and Flare and Autumn were left to glare at the Boy.

"What was that for, afraid of something?"

"Absolutely not,"

"Then why did you do that?"

Autumn's short temper was beginning to set in. Her blood began to boil, and she began flexing her fists. "You're asking for it..." she said in a slow, angry voice.

"Oh, am I?" questioned the trainer, "That was my intentions, I believe."

Autumn wasn't going to take it, she began to run at the boy, when she felt four hands grab her arms and hold her back. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Des and Amphie, and Adrienne standing behind them.

"When did you get up?" she asked in still, angry tones.

"Amphie woke us up. She told us how you love to wake up at the most ridiculous of times," Des replied, not loosening his grip.

Adrienne stepped forward.

"Hey, Miro," she said plainly, looking slightly up at him.

"Adrienne," the trainer, now dubbed as Miro replied, turning to face her, but watching Autumn from the corner of his eye.

"Wait," Autumn said, dropping her hands to her sides, making Des and Amphie let go. "You know him?"

"Not really, from a gym or a tournament or two, nothing big," Adrienne replied, Miro nodding simply.

"You still have no right to tell me how to train my pokemon," Autumn said hotly.

"I was merely commenting on how your style of training is so... not right." Miro replied simply, defending what he said with little or no effort what so ever.

"Uh-huh. Who says I can't train them the way I want? They get benefits, and haven't neglected it once!" Autumn replied, waving a hand at Flare, who watched Miro, just in case he tried something tricky.

"Maybe," Miro started again, "Because they're not fighting actual opponents, their fighting themselves."

"Oh really?" replied Autumn coldly, venom dripping in her tone.

"Indeed," Miro agreed.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because-"

"ENOUGH!" Amphie barked, "YOU TWO ARE SUCH BABIES!"

"Indeed, Autumn, you **are **acting quite... _childish." _

"RRMPH... LET ME AT HIM!" Autumn shrieked, flinging herself at the unflinching Miro, fists raised. Miro's Sizor beating his wings harder, ready to take down Autumn if she did hit his trainer.

But ... Autumn's feet were no longer on solid ground. She looked down, to see the rippling, morning-waves below her, and Des, holding her by her arms.

"You seriously need this," he commented, dropping her into the frigid, morning water.

-

Ten or fifteen minutes later, Autumn swam out of the water and sat moodily down on the grass. Ringing out her hair and drying her clothes with a towel, with some help from Flare.

"Sorry about that..." Adrienne said slowly to Miro, "She has a short temper."

"No, really? It's so hard to see." Miro replied, rolling his eyes.

Sighing, Adrienne shook her head.

"Oh, and I thought you'd like to know this," Miro started slowly. "yesterday, the random citizens who were shot with the darts had somehow been implanted with microchips. Obviously, I'm guessing they're used to track them down, or something... I wouldn't know."

"And you're telling me this because?" Adrienne asked.

"You're looking for your sister, aren't you?" Miro asked. Shaking his head, he began to walk away, his Scizor loyally following him. "Never mind, I actually couldn't care less."

"Wait! How'd you know!" Adrienne called after him, but he ignored her, and soon disappeared without a trace. She guessed he had flown, or at least walked into a nearby building. Shrugging, she turned to Autumn.

"So, are we going to the next City over, see what we can find?"

"Duh."

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"For my hair to actually dry."

The whole group sighed and nearly collapsed.

"I'm just kidding! Let's get out of here!" Autumn smiled, pulling back Flare and releasing Skarmory. Jumping onto his back, he took off, soon followed by Aurora, toting Adrienne and Amphie, and Des flapping his wings slowly, keeping his regular pace at bringing up the rear.

And onwards they went, beginning their flight over the ocean to Mossdeep City.


	7. Tyler?

**Chapter Seven – Tyler? **

At eight fifteen, the group had made it to Mossdeep City. They had landed on the beach, and began to walk up the slopping hill to the city. Instinctively, Autumn let out Flare, for if she kept her in her pokeball too long, Flare was once tempted to torch Autumn's pants.

"Well, let's just walk around, see if we find anything here... clues, you know," Autumn instructed, the others nodded.

"But, why would a group of bad-guys make their hide-out on a populated island?" Amphie questioned, swaying her yellow-and-black hair.

"Hm. We're not here for that, just to find clues. For example, they might've flown this way, and gone towards the south... so yes... clues... We'll meet at 12:30 sharp for lunch at the Poke'Centre." Autumn said, looking at her watch.

"It's eight twenty now... so make sure, in four hours and ten minutes time, we meet at the Centre."

"Got it," Adrienne said, looking at her cell phone.

"See you," Des said, walking off, Amphie walking with him, soon turning an opposite direction. Adrienne stalked off soon after towards some houses, leaving Autumn to walk through the slowly-filling streets.

"Hm... well, I better go look around..." She mumbled absently to herself, starting to tread into the continuously-filling streets.

As she was walking, Autumn was lost in thought, and had her eyes wandering not where she was going, but at houses and people, when she absently walked into a boy, knocking him over, and causing his Growlithe to begin barking at her.

"Oh... I'm sorry!" Autumn exclaimed, holding a hand out to the cinnamon-haired boy. He had golden eyes... one that made Autumn's jaw drop, and make her freeze in mid-pull.

"Are you okay, Au- miss?" Asked the boy; pushing his askew sunglasses up his nose to cover his eyes.

After a long, deadly silence, Autumn had managed to close her mouth and nod slowly. "Do... Do I know you?" She asked thickly, once the boy was level with her.

"Um... nope. Never seen you around," replied the trainer, picking up his Growlithe, who was still barking continuously at the unflinching Flare and the dumbfounded Autumn.

"Are you sure...?"

"Positive," he lied through his teeth. He hated it, but he couldn't tell her now... not so soon...

"Okay then... sorry to trouble you..." Autumn finally concluded, beginning to walk off, Flare taking one long, last glance at the Trainer. Her pupils narrowed and she pressed her snout against his leg.

"Go... go Flare..." he mumbled, beginning to walk away.

Flare in confusion, walked away behind her trainer, who was mumbling under her breath. So many thoughts were swimming through her head.

_It can't be... _She thought, _He's... dead... It'll been six years tomorrow... How would I know...? It can't be him... it just can't be... I'm being stupid... how idiotic of me to think that! _

This is when Autumn froze, causing Flare to bump into her. "C'mon, Flare, I just need to say something..." she mumbled running back to the boy.

"Excuse me!" She called, running up to him. "I owe you an apology."

"You do?" He questioned, turning around so he was facing her.

"Yes," Autumn said quietly, "It's just that, you reminded me of a friend... Who has passed away, I'm sorry to have believed that you are him."

Mentally, Autumn was slapping herself, cursing continuously.

_You must sound so 'effing STUPID! _

"...I forgive you," he replied, stroking his Growlithe. "um, I have to go now... sorry for confusing you." And he walked off, just like that.

"...Okay, bye," Autumn concluded, walking away once more.

Four hours had passed, and Autumn could not get anything from the citizens, trainers, and shop owners. Therefore, with thirty minutes to spare, she trudged moodily back to the Centre, images of Tyler and Herself when they were younger running through her head.

Now and then, she would see the blonde-haired boy with his golden eyes that she once knew. She would blink, rub her eyes, and he wasn't there... Was she going mad? When this possibility popped into her head, she shook it out. 'No way' or 'Get over it, Autumn' was all she could mumble. So waiting alone for her friends in the Centre, she took the opportunity to release her Haunter and Absol. She always thought they listened the most; Along with Flare, of course.

They took the far corner of the Centre, so at least Autumn knew they had _some sort _of security. Once they were there, she sat down on the squashy arm chair; Haunter hovered three-quarters behind her, and Flare and Spirit sat directly before her.

"How can I think this... shi-"she mumbled, burying her face in her gloved-hands, the rest of her words being cut off.

Flare rested her head on Autumn's knee, trying to show support; Was she and Des the only ones that knew? If only Flare could stand up and tell her everything. Everything that even she was hiding from her trainer...

A cough, a sniffle, and a long moment of silence, Autumn raised her face up, and started rummaging through her orange and black backpack. She shifted through the many compartments, and soon pulled out a miniature notebook. She opened it hastily, and out fell an old, crumpled, and slightly-ripped piece of paper. Smoothing it out and placing it before her, she could only stare at it... lost in deep thought; it wasn't unusual to find Autumn in thought anymore...

The piece of paper caused Haunter to lean in more, and Flare and Spirit to jump up on their hind legs to see what the paper said. Why it was causing their trainer so much grief and confusion...

It was a simple piece of paper indeed... it was, however, meeting its days. It was yellowing and crumpled slightly. It was enduring several frayed edges, and the words were beginning to fade. In simple black letters, there were the simplest words that could mean so many things...

"Three Words"

That's all it said... at least, that's what the Pokemon thought... Autumn flipped the paper over, and on the back, was a little note from Tyler.

"Happy Birthday, Autumn. I couldn't get you a present, and I'm sorry for that. But, since I know you love puzzles, I leave you to figure this one out... tell me when you figure it out... Tyler"

One azure, solitary tear fell from Autumn's hazel eyes, falling onto the note, making the ink run slightly.

"So, what did you find out?" Adrienne asked, over the slurping of the others, whom all were eating curry noodles and sushi contently.

"Rmph..." Autumn said, swallowing a piece of sushi and continuing.

"Nothing; Just, they were in a black helicopter... how helpful," she replied sarcastically, continuing slurping down her noodles.

Amphie cocked her eyebrow; she could feel tension around Autumn. She knew Des could too, but he was taking no notice to it. She looked behind her, looking at Flare; asking her something in Poke'.

"Amp, ampha, ros ros?" Amphie started quite suddenly, making Des look over, Adrienne to turn around, and Autumn to stare.

Flare looked over to her, cocking her head to the side. "Nine, tales tales. Ninetales, Ninenine," she replied, her tales swishing ominously behind her.

"Raros..." Amphie replied, nodding her head, when Des started up.

"Fly, gong on..." he said, shaking his head.

Amphie narrowed her eyes, but continued with her noodles without much more comment.

"Um... what?" Autumn and Adrienne asked completely clueless at what happened.

"Nnk, nothing," Des and Amphie said at once.

"Well, I at least found something..." Adrienne said after a moment of slurping and swallowing. "The grunts headed just slightly north. So indeed, we might've found our place. Then again..." she trailed off, running a hand through her electric-blue bangs.

"'Then again,' what?" Asked Autumn, chewing on another piece of sushi.

"Oh... nothing..." Adrienne concluded.

"Well, anyway, let's just head up north, and camp out on one of the tiny islands over there, and we'll go to this larger one here..." Autumn said, pulling out a map from her bag. She indicated to three small islands north of the city. One large cave and behind it one large forest on its own separate island.

"That's where they are," she said, pointing to the large forest. "I'm sure of it."

Autumn sighed, shaking her head.

"But it won't be easy. We'll get there, sure... but we all know how it's going to work. They're going to flee, and leave... And we'll have to find them again... Trust me. So, let's get some water and some fruit, and let's begin the swim up there."

"Agreed, let's go." Adrienne said, standing up and throwing her bag over her shoulder.

Within two hours, the group had met on the beach, all securing their things. They waited until the wind had died down slightly, and everyone turned to Adrienne. None of them had a pokemon capable of surfing. And they weren't into flying anymore...

"WHAT? YOU DON'T HAVE A POKEMON THAT CAN SURF!" shouted Adrienne in disbelief.

"Well, yea, I do, but..." Autumn trailed off. "Starmie is hard to ride!" she concluded; she wasn't holding her in her party.

"Grrmph... Manitine!" Adrienne ordered, letting out the sting-ray. She hoped on her back, and motioned for Autumn to jump on too.

"What about Amphie and Des?" she asked soon after.

"No worries, I'm going to carry Amphie on my back," Des said, nodding, turning into a Flygon, and Amphie climbed onto his back.

And once more, the group of four set out towards the north. Not knowing what was awaiting them ahead. But all four were set on the same goal; an adventure.


	8. Not Good, Not Bad

**Chapter Eight –Not Good, Not Bad **

Miro walked casually into the dark room. Only two dim lights, facing away from the large black desk, provided light. Barely enough to see, but for some reason, it seemed fine. He ignored the lack of light, he was used to it by now, and he approached the desk.

"You have returned, Miro," came the silky voice of a feminine shadow. All light faced away from her, only the malicious glint in her cold eyes was visible.

"Yes," replied Miro, who had taken a seat opposite of the black desk.

"So, where are they? In other words, where is _she?" _asked the woman after a silence.

"Mossdeep,"

"And, what did you find out?"

"That, ma'am is classified," Miro replied with a smirk. "Remember, I don't really work as a Rocket."

This must have touched a nerve in the woman's anger; she got up and slammed her well-manicured hand on the table, which was enough to shake contents on top, and make Miro sink slightly into his chair. Otherwise, he seemed fine.

"For the last time, you are part of this Team! That is why you are sitting in front of me. Like. It. Or. Not." she snarled.

"Y'know, just because you went from grunt, to executive," Miro starts calmly, counting them all on his fingers. "...To some sort of Boss-thing that's evil and producing Poke' morphs right below our feet, doesn't mean you have the rights to control me."

"Yes, Miro, I do. You are here, which means that you are a Rocket."

"No, you don't see me wearing the out-of-style clothes, and trying to shoot random people when I walk by, do you?"

"Well, you will be soon if you keep it up," the woman said, lowering so that she was eye-level with the red-head before her. Mizuko's ice-blue eyes narrowed horribly as she glared at Miro. "and you will do... what you are told."

"Yes," he replied calmly, but he knew he was lying, and he knew Mizuko knew to. That's what made him mentally laugh at her sour face.

"Good, glad you've come to see where your loyalties lie." Mizuko concluded, sitting back in her chintz arm chair and watching Miro closely as he left the room as calmly as he came in.

Miro walked down the many stairs, past cages of innocent people, ones with deformations, and pokemon, whom were slowly taking form of humans. He quickened his pace, and soon found himself outside of the retched building. No, he was not a Rocket. But ... he wasn't all that good either. But, then why would he be doing this? Helping Adrienne one minute, and taking orders from her sister the next?

He took one last look back at the run-down, two storey building, and broke into a run farther away from that place. Not looking back once more as he ran, slowing as he reached the beach, where he nearly collapsed for breath.

The group had made it to the small island, quite a ways away from the larger, more forested island. When they had settled down near the beach, and had set up camp, they began to wander.

"Let's not stray too far from camp; we don't know what's on this island," Autumn ordered. "We'll take shifts staying at camp, I'll go first." she concluded, sitting on the beach, dipping her bare feet into the rolling waves as her allies walked off.

Again, when she was sure that they were gone, she pulled off her orange and black backpack and pulled out the miniscule notebook; once more, pulling out the aged piece of paper. And once again, Flare, and the newly released Haunter and Spirit crowded around her, as she talked to them quietly.

Adrienne, Amphie and Des had wandered into a clearing near the center of the island, all sitting down in a triangle, and all looking equally concerned.

"Well," she said, breaking the silence, "what was that whole thing about in the Centre eh?"

Amphie and Des' eyes snapped to look at each other; Des moved his head slightly so the sun gleamed off his red-glass-like covers. He made a small coughing noise, and Amphie removed her black beach-cap and scratched her ears.

"Um... well you see..." Amphie started solemnly, "Remember when Autumn told you how her friend Tyler passed away, and left that note?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do what you said?" Adrienne questioned.

"Well, every now and then, she takes it out and looks at it. Normally she's fine, but something's bugging her. It's huge. When she takes it out, she talks to her Absol, Haunter and Flare, and they seem to understand her... so yea... But, since this is different, I'm guessing she's having major problems or something..." Amphie finished, sighing and looking down.

"So you're saying..." Adrienne started, "Well, I'm seeing that Autumn had a crush on this, Tyler."

"What makes you say that?" Amphie asked, cocking her head.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? She's cherishing this note like she would any pokemon or badge. It's really simple." Adrienne replies. "But let's not get into that. It's been a good hour; we'll take over her shift..." She finished, getting up and beginning to walk back to the beach. Des shot Amphie a precautious look and she returned it; all the while beginning to follow Adrienne back to the beach.

Autumn didn't go to explore the island, nor did she really feel like it. The group all hung around the beach and camp, eating a small snack and starting up a small fire; with some help from Flare.

The moon began to rise from its watery grave, and the sun disappeared; casting darkness on the land of Hoenn, and forcing the stars to shine with exuberance. Autumn crawled into her red-Moltres-print sleeping back, and fell asleep instantly; Flare curled around her, keeping her even warmer.

Adrienne was next to go; crawling into her own black sleeping bag and dozing off slowly, watching starts overhead. Amphie once more resumed her Ampharos form and stared into the flames; falling asleep slowly as the flames danced and played in the light breeze and spray from the waves.

Finally, an hour or two later, Des went to sleep in a nearby tree, watching cautiously for anything suspicious. The 'morph fell instantly into sleep, and his usual snores soon followed.

"_NO! TYLER DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE DON'T!" Cried the ten-year-old, crumpling to her knees as she watched the older teenagers punch him in the face and kicked him in the gut. They dragged the blonde, who was knocked unconscious away, all the while laughing greedily. _

_The next thing the Vulpix watched as her own trainer was hit upside the head, and fell in an ungracious heap. She barked and wailed, but the teenagers took no notice._

"_What about the runt?" Asked one, pointing at Flare. _

"_Leave it, its useless."_

_:I'll show you useless: Flare thought angrily. "VULP!" She wailed, sending hot flames of Ember at the attackers. They ran, laughing still, dragging Tyler behind them..._

Flare woke up so abruptly, that she was sure that Autumn woke up with her. She looked around; the last burning coals of the fire were cooling, and the moon was at its highest peak. She was sure it was about midnight, since the moon was directly above her.

She looked around once or twice; Adrienne was snoring into her sleeping bag, Amphie was curled up near the dead fire, and Des was shifting dangerously on the thick tree branch. When she was happy that no one had seen her awake so quickly, Flare looked around, to see something that caught her eye.

A glint of red and a tuff of orange fur.

Flare mentally grinned. He was finally going to tell her... finally. And Autumn would be more than thrilled to give just a hug... For she had figured out what the note meant; after six, long years.


	9. Her Present, His Present, the story

**Chapter Nine: Her Present, His Present, the Story **

Autumn awoke around the time of ten in the morning, the smell of cooked berries wafting in the morning air. Wait? Berries? That wasn't right...

She rolled over sleepily, groggily opening one of her eyes to see a small fire burning, with Des, Amphie, and Adrienne and... another poke' morph crowded around the frying pan full of simmering berries in sugar.

The morph was no taller than four feet and three inches, and she seemed quite happy tending to breakfast, along with the help of Flare. She had bright orange hair, tipped with black and orange-black-tipped ears poking out from atop.

Dark ruby orbs watched the small flame joyfully; her snout-shaped face twitching with the smell. Along with this unnatural nose, that reminded Autumn of an Arcanine, she had two black stripes on either cheek. And more than six down both arms and legs. Her simple red kimono was short; cut at her knees and had short sleeves; ending just at her shoulders.

"Nice to see your up," she said quite suddenly, in a sweet, girlish voice that reminded Autumn of a three year old. Autumn jumped; she was hoping the girl wouldn't notice she was awake.

The others directed their attention from the berries, to Autumn, who sat up, playing with her unkempt hair. She stared in awe at the pokemorph in front of her.

"I'm Chaos, well, that's my nickname, anyway," continued the Morph, continuing to watch Autumn with interest, a smile playing on her lips. "and I, am a Growlithe pokemorph, if can't already tell. My friend, he wishes to speak to you." Chaos asked, lowering her head into a bow.

Autumn hastily returned the bow, after managing to force a comb through her hair. "Sure," she replied, crawling out of her sleeping bag and beginning to roll it up; stuffing it neatly into the largest compartment. Even she marveled on how she could fit so much in such a medium-sized bag.

Chaos nodded, and disappeared into the bushes, the smile still playing upon her lips. She arrived, not long after, with a boy behind her, who seemed more than happy to be there. "Happy belated birthday, Autumn," he said to her. Autumn whipped around, and once more, her jaw dropped open.

"It's you again," she managed to choke out, "How do you know my name? How do you know my birthday passed!" Autumn demanded, every word flowing out of her like a torrential wave of Hydro Pump.

The trainer merely raised a red, fingerless gloved hand up to quiet her. Adrienne, Des, and Amphie all smiled knowingly, and shuffled away slightly.

"First, you should know, your friends knew not of my arrival, and they told me nothing about you. Secondly... can you look past what you see now... and tell me what you see?"

Autumn stood up, she doubted whether her shaking knees would support her. Tears were beginning to well in her eyes like beads of rain drops on the tip of a leaf after a storm. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the note, tears now beginning to fall.

"Ty-Tyler?" She asked, looking at the cinnamon-hair and golden eyes; which were no longer shrouded with his red shades.

He smiled and nodded, Chaos beamed from behind him. She resumed her Growlithe form, and trotted away to where Amphie, Des, and Adrienne watched from a distance.

Autumn couldn't believe what she was hearing, neither what she was seeing. After years of dreaming he wasn't dead... It was like they were answered. Tears began to fall more rapidly as she ran the little distance between them and pulled him into a hug. The newly seventeen year-old looked up into the eyes of her best friend.

"Tyler," she cried, smiling from ear to ear. They're faces were so close, that their noses were barely an inch apart. "I've figured it out; I figured the riddle out..." she whispered into his ear, and she pulled apart slightly.

"It had two meanings, didn't it?" Autumn asked, suppressing a small sniff.

"Indeed," Tyler replied, smiling even broader than before.

"It means, then, 'I'm not Dead' and 'I love you'..." Autumn said, smiling.

"Yes, that's right," Tyler said, nodding his head. He was at least two inches taller than Autumn, and seemed to have the same obsession with her with red. Black shorts with red trim seemed to be his favorite accessory; they were well worn. He chose a red tee shirt for his upper-torso, and simple black sneakers.

Autumn's lips curved slightly, and she began to come closer to Tyler, who seemed to be doing the same thing. The next thing that happened... They're lips touched gently, and they pulled apart quickly.

"But then, I thought of another meaning... happy birthday, Tyler." she smiled. As odd as it was, both she and Tyler had the same birthday. That's what made them such close friends in the first place. Besides the fact that they were both from Celadon, and that they lived next to each other. But they had the same birthdays.

The others found it quite safe to come back now, noticing that Tyler and Autumn were quite done. Chaos walked up to Tyler and tugged on his shirt.

"Okay, so you've given her present, she's given hers you; now tell them your story!" she said with a hint of sickness. Indeed, she was not the one to watch someone make out right before her.

Tyler laughed at his friend, and Autumn blushed slightly, turning away. They both sat down across from each other, the others seating themselves with them. Everyone began helping themselves to some berries.

"Wait! I forgot to feed my pokemon!" Autumn said, pulling all five of her pokeballs off of her belt.

"No need," interrupted Chaos, "I have fed them."

"Oh..." Autumn said, beginning to absently scratch Flare, watching Tyler.

"There is someone who would like to say hi, however..." Tyler said, smiling in a way only Autumn could interpret. It was his way of hiding a surprise; well, that's the way she saw it.

"Who?" Everyone asked, including Chaos, who was continuously growing bored.

As if by cue, a dark shadowed being jumped from the bushes behind Tyler, and over the fire. Everybody cowered and screamed, and Autumn shielded herself. The large horned dog with a devil-like tail gave a happy bark.

The Houndoom jumped onto Autumn, forcing her into the sand, and Autumn uncovered her eyes as he began to lick her face. "FANG!" she shrieked, hugging him tightly around the neck, and once more, he gave a happy bark. The last time Autumn saw Fang, when he was a Houndour, seven years ago and one day; the day of the presumed death of Tyler. She pushed him reluctantly off her, and sat up, so that Flare and Fang could have their moment.

"Well, NOW can you PLEASE tell your story!" Chaos asked, pulling her ears down in furry so obvious, it seemed that she was radiating heat.

"Okay, okay..." Tyler said, swallowing a Pecha berry. "It started, when they jumped us, and... after they beat me senseless, and knocked Autumn out... they dragged me up a route and into a cave. They continuously hit me... I just couldn't make out what they were saying to me... Something along the lines of 'Give it to us' or something."

"Give what to you?" Autumn asked, eyes glazed over as she was hearing the story for the first time; as were the others, but she waited so long for it...

"No clue," Tyler shrugged. "Might've been this..." he said, trailing off and pulling out an irregular shaped object, wrapped in orange paper. Handing it off to Autumn, he smiled.

"Open it, yet I highly doubt you need it anymore," he said with a smile.

Autumn took the object, and unwrapped it slowly. Her eyes widened as the Fire Stone rolled into the palm of her hand. It glimmered and shone in the light from the sun, sending red glimmers of light dancing on her face and the others.

"But... how? Why didn't you give it to be back when you gave me the note...?" she asked, then she forgot something. "Oh, sorry to be rude..."

"No, it's quite alright. I had bought it after I gave you the note. And I was waiting until you got your Gym badge from Fuchsia City; as a victory and birthday present you know."

"Thank you! I'll find a use for it... mark my words," she said happily, holding the warm stone in her hands.

Chaos, along with Amphie this time let out a dry cough, both of them wearing exasperated looks upon their faces.

"Oh, right the story," recollected Tyler, he gave a small cough and continued. "anyway, since I really didn't know what they were talking about, they smacked me over the head and took my Eevee and my money. They knocked me out soon after.

"I didn't really awake for five days, I think. I left the cave, and began to start my journey again; which was to find you, and to continue our dream... to beat every gym in Kanto together. So I set out, after three years, when I was fourteen, I had died my hair brown, when I saw you. You were standing outside a gym... talking to some girls... This is when I almost ran at you; but I didn't. I hid, and followed you, everywhere you went, I was in the shadows, following, watching; making sure you didn't get hurt."

He paused to let this all sink in. Autumn was flabbergasted. Why didn't Tyler didn't show himself? Suddenly, Amphie broke the silence.

"So it was you, in the bushes with the Beedrill!" she said in triumph. Des nodded, and Adrienne and Autumn's head moved so fast to look at her, that both of them had hurt themselves in the making.

"What do you mean!" Adrienne questioned.

"Well, I heard a voice, before the second wave of Beedrill swarmed us. Real quiet, but I could hear it." Amphie answered, looking at both Tyler and Des.

"Indeed, it was me. And I had apprentices. Des and Chaos, here, helped me make sure you didn't get too battered up. Des stepped in, and now, he's part of your journey." Tyler explained. "That is why Des asked you about me, Autumn."

"Oh, I see now," Autumn said, nodding.

"Apologies for hitting a soft spot, Autumn." Des said, bowing his head.

"No apologies needed. It was always sensitive for me," Autumn said, smiling.

"So, that's the story?" Adrienne asked.

"Pretty much," Tyler answered. "but, when I bumped into you yesterday, Autumn, I was sure you were going to say something, but you didn't. Was it the way I looked?"

"You're eyes... I noticed your eyes," Autumn said slowly. "they're so unique... can't miss them."

Tyler gave a chuckle. "Well, it didn't give me away that easy, apparently," he said, standing up. The rest of the group followed his lead.

"Let's pack up, we have great battles and discoveries ahead," Tyler said, and the others nodded.

They mounted themselves on their pokemon. Amphie and Adrienne on Aurora; Autumn on her Skarmory; Des and his wings, and Tyler on his Fearow. Taking off in the morning sky, they made their way to the forested island many kilometers away. All thinking of how much farther they were from their goal.

The Five Friends (Excluding Chaos) were finally united, and they were going to fight for the Regions, and save the world from possible destruction. What from? An army of heartless Pokemon and Pokemorphs? Legendaries? What? Only time would tell them... until then, they had a great way to go.


	10. The Meeting with Mizuko

**Chapter Ten: The Meeting with Mizuko **

It could've been a half an hour, it could've been an hour… however long it took to get to the larger island, the group took no notice. Each person (And Morph) had a determined look on their faces, watching as the island came into clearer view. Beginning to descend, the pokemon carrying their trainers lowered slowly.

Amphie slid off the back of her Dragonair-ride rigidly first. Des touched down next to her, feeling her shiver. "That… has to be the COLDEST flight I've ever had… since… FOREVER!" she stated, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"Don't worry, you'll warm up, inside I mean," Adrienne said, slipping off Aurora with ease and returning the dragon-type to the safety of her pokeball.

"Good point…" Amphie said, looking around the island. It seemed quite deserted, with the exception of the big, black building in the middle of the island.

Tyler and Chaos descended next; sliding off Tyler's Fearow, who looked gracious to get both his trainer and Chaos off him. He ruffled his feathers excitedly, but to his dismay, was returned to his pokeball; which he did quite reluctantly.

"Where's Autumn?" Chaos asked, looking around, her fluffy tail wagging with anticipation.

"It takes her Skarmory a while to descend," Adrienne replied, pointing upwards, where the shadow of a bird slowly descended and touched down next to Chaos.

"Thanks Skarmory," Autumn said in appreciation, returning the steely bird to his pokeball.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Chaos asked, "Let's get in there, and kick some Rocket and Aqua ass!" she shouted, punching her fist in the air. The rest of the group gave a "YEAH!" and they all set off into the forest, scouting around to make sure they were going in undetected.

Twelve different monitors buzzed and hummed; catching every movement and word whispered on the island. One particular one, however, had a moving picture, constantly following the five heroes and their little tag-along.

Mizuko was standing in front of the monitors, two assistants working the keyboards in front of her. One was a snappy Aqua with most-definitely-died winter green hair. She clicked at the keyboard in a brisk pace, barely looking down at her fingers. The other, a skinny, blonde-haired man took his time adjusting the buttons around him, as Mizuko watched the screens with interest.

"Well, they're here…." she said in a cold voice, but it could be detected that she was happy in a way. She then began to speak, not to her executives, but to the screens.

"Good job Swellow. Continue following them, and don't loose sight of Adrienne either!" Mizuko ordered, and one of the screens gave an odd 'Lowww' before continuing follow the group.

"When they come, I'll be ready." Mizuko said incoherently to herself, and spoke up once more. "Make sure all samples, pokemon, and … beasts, are in the helicopters outside. The clones can stay; as will the assigned grunt. You two meet me on the roof. Inform everyone now."

Mizuko then turned on her heel, and walked out of the dark room; heeled-boots clicking with every step. She shut the door with a snap and no more sound was heard in the room.

"Every member is to gather everything left over and to report to the hidden helicopters near the beach. The assigned member is to stay behind. That is all." rang a cool, female voice through the building, and stopped after it had made its message.

Ten minutes later, the group had arrived at the building. Hiding in the bushes surrounding the building, they began to talk furiously of what to do. That is, before Chaos actually said that they might get caught for being too loud.

"Okay, so we'll go in, and keep it low," Autumn instructed. Making sure the others were following the plan, she continued, "and at the right moment, we'll jump them… if no one is there; I highly doubt it, then we'll scout the area for clues. Okay?"

"Agreed," The rest of the group mumbled quietly.

"Now, we need one person to go in, someone who can fit through small places with ease…" Autumn said, and at the same time, everyone looked to Chaos.

"What! I'm not going!" she protested quite loudly. Tyler held his hand over her mouth.

"You have to!" Amphie told her. "Then give us a cue to go."

"That will be quite easy. I'll send my Umbreon in with you," Adrienne said, "and Espeon. Espeon will send telepathic messages to me, and we'll go when I get the signal."

"Sounds good enough," Des agreed. "but maybe two escorts should go too…" He added, looking at the Ninetales and her companion Houndoom.

"Are you considering that we send them in too? What happens if they get caught?" Amphie asked.

"That won't happen!" Tyler and Autumn said at the same time.

"They both have great agility," Autumn mentioned, before Tyler continued.

"And they're hard to beat!" Tyler said smiling. The group stared wide-eyed at them.

"What?"

"I bet they're psychic or something…" Adrienne mumbled.

"We psychics cannot release our secrets!" Autumn joked, laughing.

"Well, anyway, let's get with it! They'll make it…" Adrienne said suddenly, cutting everyone off. "Umbreon, Espeon, come on!" she ordered, releasing the sleek Eons.

Chaos mumbled something about 'being little isn't a good thing' and changed into her Growlithe state, joining her current partners in scouting. Flare and Fang joined them, and they all looked at each other.

"Well, get going! And give us the word as soon as possible!" Des ordered. The pokemon all bolted stealthily into the building, and disappeared into the shadows of the open doors.

"What do we do now?" Tyler asked.

"We wait," Adrienne said, the rest of them sat down after she did, all looking about for something suspicious…

But they missed something they shouldn't have. Miro stood at least twenty feet away, completely shrouded by the shadows. He watched the five closely, shaking his head. "Idiots," he mumbled to himself. For he knew something they didn't. Like he always did…

Fang and Flare rushed passed the open doors, and behind some crates; Umbreon, Espeon and Chaos inched in next to them, all looking about.  
Suddenly, they began speaking to each other…

"Okay," Fang began in a firm tone, "we need someone to go upstairs, and scout out the upstairs."

"Hey, hey, heeyyy… Who made you head of the operation! Remember, I'm the one who was supposed to come here alone!" Chaos piped up angrily, her redish-orange fur ruffling.

"Oh, you the runt; Gee, if Tyler never saw you, pretending to be helpless, then he never would have picked you up." Fang growled back, baring his white fangs, which he was named for.

"You don't scare me," the twelve-year-old snarled back. "I can do this by myself!"

"So be it," Fang said in the same snarl.

"Shh… Fang, don't be so harsh." Flare said in a soft voice. "Just, let's me and you go in this room here," She said, indicating to the room next to the crates. "and Chaos can go in the room next to it."

"Fine, but I better not have to save your hide, like every time I have to." Fang growled.

"Then I'll go," Chaos barked back, running down the hall a bit and turning into the room in which Flare had told her to go in.

"Okay, now that she's out of here," Fang said slowly, he looked at the female Eevee evolutions in front of him. "you two, go upstairs and scout about. If you don't find anything, give the cue to your trainer, and we'll meet back here, okay?"

"Indeed," the Espeon replied in a royal-like voice, and with that, she touched her sibling with her paw, and the two disappeared; upstairs like they were told.

"Let's move out!" Fang told Flare, and they walked into the partially empty room they were to go in.

No one was in it; at least, that's what they thought. It had eight or ten large metal cages along one side of the wall, and on the other, twelve operating tables. Some had lethal-looking instruments floating above them. All of the tables had leather bounds on them; but fortunately, they were empty. Near the center of the room, there were at least thirty computers and lab benches; some of the computers were on, but showed nothing of interest to the fox-types.

"You take that side, tell me what you found," Fang said slowly to his partner, looking slowly around the room. "I'll take this side near the tables."

"OKay," Flare said simply, padding proudly over to the cages. Sniffing and pawing at the open doors, she picked up the scents of many different pokemon and humans combined.

Fang raised himself on his hind legs, inspecting each operating table, needle, and scraper. Sniffing everything and taking mental pictures of everything suspicious. "They must've done some sort of surgeries or something…" He mumbled absently to himself, walking along the center of the room. He noticed that Flare was doing the same; they reached the end of the table, only to come face-to-face with a Rocket Grunt, who gave a smirk down at the pokemon.

"All alone without a trainer…" he sneered, pulling his black cap down a little lower to make the shadows on his face darker. "Well, I'll take care of you easily."

Flare and Fang looked at each other; thinking the exact same thing. Fang nodded slightly, and they both snarled. Opening snouts wide, they both released a gush of flames at the Grunt, who fell, burned badly, to the ground.

As he attempted to get back up again, they attacked him again; Fang latched onto his left arm, and Flare on his right. They clamped down hard and pinned him to the ground.

"ARBOK!" He cried, in pain and furry; from the shadows, yellow, gleaming eyes shined with malice. The ebony lavender body of an Arbok slithered from the shadows, and Flare and Fang let go. The grunt then shuffled back against the wall, and attempted to stand up; and in hopes of getting away as he murmured something along the lines of, 'Crazy effin' fire-types…'

"OOoh… you're going to get it bad," hissed the Arbok in honeyed tones.

"In-your-dreams!" Fang snarled back, jumping at the Arbok, blood-tipped fangs barred.

"POISON STING!" ordered the Grunt, tending to his profusely bleeding arm.

"NO!" Flare growled, running up behind the Arbok to attack it from behind, but it was too late. Hundreds of little stings came from the Arbok's mouth, each of them drilling into Fang's face and snout. Howling in pain, he made an effort to rub the stings out, but to no avail. Fang, however, still attempted to attack the Arbok with Flamethrowers and Crunches; as did Flare.

After one last Flamethrower, the Arbok collapsed into a twitching coil on the cold tiles. The Grunt hastily returned the fainted Arbok and took no more chances; he pushed himself through an open window; which was quite small, but managed. He scampered away from the building, leaving Flare and Fang to pad back to their hiding spot behind the crates.

Chaos walked past the many tubes, full of glowing green liquid and comatose pokemon; and to her horror, humans. Trainers were floating, fully clothed and lifeless in the large tubes. Hopefully, they weren't dead…

She continued to marvel at the pokemon and humans, and at the end of the room, some Pokemorphs floated and bobbed in the green liquid. To her horror, they were moving freely, but they were not breathing nor were they blinking. Just bobbing, kicking, and flapping their arms wildly. 

"I have to get them out," she said to herself, but she heard a voice inside her head; one that was calm and fluid.

"You must not," said a voice. She recognized it right away. It was Adrienne's Espeon, and somehow, she was managing to talk to her through telekinetic waves. "They are going to be moved soon, you have to get out of there! There are more people coming to pick up the tubes. I have no idea how, just go back to the hiding spot and wait for the signal."

And it stopped, just like that. Chaos nodded dumbly, to absolutely nothing, and ran quickly out of the room; to the safety of the shadows of the crates.

"Three rooms, one open, the other locked, and one not explored yet," Said the Umbreon to her sister, who nodded. "can't you even see into the room?"

"All I see is stairs," replied Espeon quietly, she took one last look into the wide-open door before of her, which was the room they had just explored. It only had a black desk, two chairs and some ripped up papers. All the drawers were empty and pulled apart on the floor; as though someone was looking through there just a few moments ago.

"Well, let's go in the next one," Umbreon suggested, padding into the next room, rings glowing purple; a sign of curiosity for the Umbreon.

Buzzing and humming loudly, there were twelve monitors; all blank and showing much static. Except for one, which showed the room with the many, occupied tubes being hauled away through a door. There were only five or seven left over, and then the whole place would be empty; hopefully.

"Hmm, interesting," said the Umbreon to herself. "well, there is nothing here. Send the signal, and let's get downstairs. We all know that the trainers will look through here again." She said coolly.

"Yes, indeed sister," Espeon replied. She shut her purple-tinted eyes, focusing deeply, before padding out of the room.

"Wait for me!" Umbreon yelled, following her sister downstairs to the others.

The group, which had still remained huddled sleepily in the bush, was still waiting intently for the signal to enter the building. The time was plowing past an hour and a half, and slowly, each one of them was growing bored; excluding Adrienne who was watching the building with mild-interest. She suddenly stood up and pulled her knapsack over her shoulders. To everyone's surprise, she began walking towards the building.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked them, as the rest followed.

"Nothing, that was just sudden," Autumn informed her.

"Sudden my butt," Adrienne replied. "Now, they're behind the crates on the far wall. It's all safe, but we should check it over, just in case."

"Okay," Autumn replied, saying nothing more.

They walked in the dimly lit room quietly; they're footsteps echoing loudly in the large room, making it quite hard to be silent. The pokemon soon padded from behind the crates and lined themselves orderly before their trainers. Chaos stepped forward and morphed back into her human form.

"It's quite clean, but we all sensed the presence of others upstairs and on the roof. You just go ahead and check out the rooms, see if we're right. We'll wait here." She informed Des, Amphie, Adrienne, Autumn and Tyler.

"Okay, Des and I'll go check in this room here," Amphie volunteered, walking into the room where Fang and Flare had investigated, only to return no longer than five minutes later, blank look on their faces.

"There was nothing there! Empty cages and tables. Everything is gone, if there was anything," Des said to the others, who all were about to question their looks.

"Let's take a look in this one," Adrienne said, Tyler and Autumn followed her into the room where Chaos went. They looked around; several dead wires were suspended from the ceiling, but there was nothing in the room. Only a few empty tubes, all containing a thick-looking, green fluid that bubbled and gurgled ominously. They too, returned with nothing to report.

"Well, there was one door, upstairs, that was locked," Chaos inquired. Everyone looked at each other, nodding as the same thing ran through their heads.

"Let's go, then!" Adrienne said, after she had returned her Umbreon and Espeon. The others followed her lead, taking their time walking up the rickety, metal stairs that took them upstairs and right to the locked door that Chaos had mentioned.

"This is the door?" Des asked, walking over to the door and inspecting the rusty hinges. "It seems like it can be broken down easily."

"Well, then try," Adrienne said, she looked over to Amphie. "Try a thunder attack or something."

Moaning something incoherently; Amphie reluctantly changed into an Ampharos and gestured for her friends to stand back. Electricity started to flow into her tail, lighting up the red orb at the tip, her thin black and yellow fur wavering as the sparks coursed through her body. Suddenly, she let out a sharp yell, and the sparking tail glowed crimson red and electricity bolted from her tail at the door, forming a Thunder Attack.

The attack stopped suddenly, and Amphie was back to normal; on her knees and panting heavily.

Des moved over to help her up, and smiled. "Good job,"

"Thanks," Amphie replied, continuing to breathe heavily. Will the help of his shoulder, she stood up, and looked to the damage she had caused. Nothing; no damage was made. The only difference was that the black, rusted door became burnt and only looked a little easier to open.

Autumn, until now, was observing quietly until she unclipped one of her pokeballs. Everyone turned to see her release her Haunter, who laughed her usual laugh. "Go inside there, and open it from that side," Autumn instructed. With another 'Hauuunnt-HAH' The Haunter brushed passed the group in a wisp of purple.

"What are you expecting her to do?" Tyler asked, stepping away from the door.

"You'll see. Move away from the door, trust me." Autumn told her allies, who all moved far back from the door. It began to click and shake on its hinges ominously. Purple light glowed from underneath it and then suddenly…. It all stopped. The shaking ceased and the light dissipated.

Des began to advance to the door, but Autumn stopped him. "Don't, I'll take care of it," she volunteered, actually ordered. She walked nonchalantly up to the door; smiling knowingly. Autumn pulled her leg back and kicked the door near the bottom, then jumped out of the way as the door fell down quite easily.

"Woa…." Amphie said in awe. She had seen Autumn do that quite a bit, but never had it been like that.

"Let's go, I wanna see what's up there!" Tyler said, walking into the room and stepping up the stairs. Autumn, Des, Amphie and Adrienne soon followed after Haunter was returned.

The group clambered slowly from the door in the roof, to arrive atop the building. They stepped a few feet away from the door, not yet thinking to look back; until they heard a 'SLAM' and a faint click. Turning around, they all were ready for anything.

The light-green-haired woman stood up and resumed her place beside the skinny man, who had not flinched nor blinked. Mizuko moved up from behind them, knee-long black skirt billowing dangerously in the wind coming from the beach. Her short-sleeve black shirt sported a blue 'A' and a red 'R' overlapping each other, and her black boots looked highly polished.

Adrienne was hit the hardest with this, and she went from the back of the group to the front, holding two pokeballs out. She was furious, it was easy to tell. Tyler, Autumn, Des and Amphie joined her at her side, but she growled.

"This is my battle, back off." was all she said; her friends loyally backed off, watching for signs to step in at anytime.

"You have some nerve to stand up to me," Mizuko started coolly, ignoring the wind as it blew her hip-length, ink-colored hair fiercely behind her. She smiled, watching as her sister flexed and twitched slightly.

"How dare you talk to me!" cried Adrienne in fury. "How dare you talk to me after you did all this! I don't want your crap excuses, Mizuko, I want a battle. I want to show you that you were wrong to leave. That you were too thick to realize what you were slipping into when you joined Aqua. I'm going to show you that I'm stronger than you ever thought I would be."

Everything was silent for a minute, with the exclusion of the wind blowing in everyone's ears loudly. Suddenly, Mizuko began to chuckle… then laugh… then laugh manically.

"You think," she said after she stopped laughing. "that you can beat me! Pathetic. If it's a loss you want, it's a loss you'll get!" she concluded, pulling a pokeball from her back of her skirt and holding it out in front of her.

"Feraligatr, bring her down!" Mizuko ordered as the pokeball opened and the white form of a large gator formed, then materialized into the blue and red body of the Feraligatr.

"Feraalig," he bellowed, opening its jaws wide and flexing its claws dangerously.

"Raichu!" Adrienne ordered instantly, not even thinking as she pulled a pokeball from her chains and tossed it out into the field. The Electric mouse clambered clumsily from the pokeball and immediately fumbled to get into a battle stance.

"What do you say about two-on-two, eh?" Mizuko requested. "I don't have time to stick around here and watch you cry," she stated, watching as Adrienne pulled down her goggles. "and you still have those? My god…"

"FORGET THIS! LET'S BATTLE," Adrienne demanded. "THUNDER!"

The Raichu began gathering electricity, her tail going rigid and her ears stiffening. However, as she began to power up, the Feraligatr waited for no order and automatically sent a gush of Hydro Pump directly at the Raichu.

"RAICHU! DODGE!" Adrienne ordered. But it was too late; the Hydro Pump had made contact, and the Raichu went sliding backwards, past Adrienne and near the edge of the roof.

"Get up, c'mon!" Adrienne persisted, a whimper detected in her voice. "Thunder bolt!"

Raichu jumped up, shaking wet from her mustard-yellow fur. Her red cheeks gave a spark, and bending low, she gave a cheeky smirk to her opponent. A wet trail of water led exactly to the Feraligatr; she used her attack, sending it exactly to the water-type. As it trailed to him, he gave a low "FEERR" before the sparks engulfed him completely.

"Crap," Mizuko mumbled to herself, watching with little remorse as the gator collapsed, sparks still coursing over his rough hide. "Get up. NOW." She ordered.

"Mizuko, you've lost it. He's fainted. He ain't getting up." Adrienne told the twenty-two year old.

Mizuko made no reply; she merely made a movement in unclipping another pokeball, but still continued shouting orders. "BUBBLEBEAM!"

The Feraligatr, as much as he was strength deprived, he began to try and stand up. His legs, not quite able to support his bulky body, but somehow, he managed, slightly. He opened his tired mouth tiredly and sent an affective bubblebeam attack, directly at the Raichu before collapsing once more.

"DODGE!" Adrienne ordered. Her Raichu, being nimble and quick, forced her way around the attack, but strayed too near the water-type. As much as he was weak, he still managed to swing is heavy tail at the Raichu; not before the Raichu delivered one more Thundershock before both pokemon collapsed.

"Return, good job," Adrienne said to her Raichu. She pulled the fainted pokemon into her pokeball, and swiftly unclipped a second pokeball. Her friends watched on, each ready to do whatever if they had to jump in.

Mizuko looking as venomous as ever, glared at Adrienne, holding out her newest pokeball. "You won't beat me, ever," she stated in a mock-sweet voice. "so I'll give you one opportunity, now… Give up now, and never try again, and I'll leave you alone." Smirking, Mizuko watched as her sister squirmed with the voice she was using.

"Never," Adrienne whispered in a deathly-soft voice. But she knew that Mizuko could hear it. "never," she said even louder. "AURORA!" She screamed, releasing the Dragonair.

"Stupid move," Mizuko replied, still using the mock-sweetness. "Sneasel, You know what to do." she said simply, and said nothing after throwing the pokeball into the field.

The dark type emerged from the captivity of her pokeball, tiny hands showing nothing… yet. Aurora's eye's glinted, as she watched the Sneasel flick her small wrists and her extremely long claws flew out from her paws. Adrienne wondered how that was even possible, but made no notion to point it out.

"AURORA, TAKE HER OUT, NOW!" Adrienne ordered, taking no regard that the Sneasel was an Ice Type.

Aurora nodded grudgingly, the tip of her horn glowing green. She watched as the Sneasel began powering up too; snow particles beginning to form around her claws. Guessing it was a Blizzard attack, Aurora sent her Dragon Rage attack directly at the little beast.

However, the Sneasel being far to fast forgot about her attack and dodged behind the Dragonair; she almost made no movement to do it what-so-ever.

"BLIZZARD, NOW!" Mizuko called, smirking as the Sneasel did exactly as she was ordered. The well-built Blizzard attack went flying, making a direct hit.

Adrienne pulled her goggles down over her eyes as some of the snow flew her way. She made no movement to cover herself, she didn't even flinch. Clumps of snow and pieces of ice flew at her, several ice shards hit her face, and she watched as her pokemon flew up higher to escape the attack.

Panting heavily, cut in several places, and several parts of her body partially frozen, Aurora watched as the Sneasel stopped her attack abruptly to see her victim still floating, and readying another attack.

"Slam it, now." Adrienne said darkly, sapphire orbs sheathed with the dark goggles too dark to even see her eyes blink.

Aurora nodded briefly and slammed down, hard, on her attacker. Forty-five pounds of pure force came upon the small creature, which could not move fast enough. Feeling it squirm underneath her, Aurora flew up a foot once more, and slammed down again. However, this move was quite stupid the third time she tried, because the Sneasel had used an Ice Beam attack. The whole under-body of the serpentine-like dragon froze over completely and she collapsed; fainted and defeated.

With little emotion, Adrienne returned Aurora, watching as the Sneasel limped over to her trainer. Autumn and the others rushed over to Adrienne's side to make sure she was alright, but she didn't move. She was solid, watching as Mizuko smirked.

"I told you. You can't beat me, Adrienne. Give it up, because I have better things to do, than play-fight with you. That was barely worth the effort." Mizuko said to her sister, before turning around to look at the woman.

"Call the helicopters," she said plainly, then turned back to Adrienne.

"Come looking for me, and I'll make sure to terminate you, and your friends," She said with a low growl. Soon, a loud buzzing was heard. Soon, it became louder, and louder, and soon, fifty or so raven helicopters were hovering overhead, one lowering a ladder. The executives climbed up the ladder first, and then the woman looked down at Mizuko, hair flowing fiercely in the wind.

"QUICKLY, BOSS," She shouted to Mizuko. "WE MUST GO!" And she soon disappeared into the helicopter.

"Remember my words," Mizuko said in a snarl, and soon began to climb up the ladder and she too, disappeared into the helicopter. The fleet of helicopters soon flew off, towards the south, and disappeared into the sky; appearing as little black dots in the sky soon after.

The group remained shocked and quiet, all of them watching Adrienne, who was still quiet. Suddenly, she collapsed on her knees and looked downcast. She then, began speaking fluently in French.

" Je vous trouverai, Mizuko, et je vous montrerai, je suis meilleur que vous." she growled, then took off her goggles. Tears began to pour down her pale face, burning bitter tracks of hatred down her face.

"You knew it was going to happen," a voice said from behind them. Miro stood, arms crossed, watching the group attempt to comfort Adrienne, his face emotionless.

"Shut up," Adrienne growled, "I don't want your cheap talk now. Get lost."

"Fine, I shall do that. But refrain from your blubbering," Miro added, beginning to walk down towards the edge of the roof. "se don't need to hear you crying over a dumb sister as she." And with that, he jumped calmly over. Tyler ran over to the where Miro jumped off.

"He's gone…" he concluded after a moment of looking. He walked back to the others slowly, watching as Adrienne got up slowly.

"We'll find her. And we'll stop her plans." Autumn said to her friend, who smiled at Adrienne; she returned it with a curt nod.

"Let's go then," Amphie stated. "If we're going to win, we'll have to move."

And once more, our five heroes and one friend were off, flying in the direction of the helicopters. They were determined, they were going to win, and they were going to conquer Mizuko. Once and for all.


	11. Chaos' True Self

**Chapter Eleven – Chaos' True Self **

Adrienne remained rigid that night, her back towards the others as they sat around the fire; she sat in the dark shadows of the trees. In her gloved hands, she held her goggles, running her thin fingers over the lenses, all the while cursing silently.

"I won't lose next time," she murmured, over and over again, optics never releasing their gaze from the strap and scratched lenses. The strap was thin, and had the legendaries Latios and Latias, Lugia, and Suicune. It amazed her how all those legendaries fit; it was quite a mystery to Adrienne.

Autumn watched over Des' broad shoulders, while she herself lay her head upon Tyler's, who laughed heartily at Amphie's joke (One about a Pikachu and a Bus). Her eyes watched worriedly as Adrienne continued to stay in the cold shadows, moving not once.

"I'm just going to go see Adri," Autumn said quietly to Tyler, Amphie and Des as she stood up.

"'Kay," Amphie said, nodding. "Okay, so there was this Venasaur…" she started again with another joke, yellow-like face turning pink as she laughed at herself.

Autumn walked silently around her friends laughed once more at the annoying punch-line she had heard one-too-many times before; quite unoriginal by the tenth or eleventh time.

"Adrienne, if you-" Autumn said slowly, talking in a comforting voice, but she was cut off by Adrienne whipping out a pokeball and holding it less than an inch away from Autumn's face. She did not move; she did not look up.

"I am not in the mood, Autumn. Back off." Adrienne snarled, still looking away, her eyes heavily darkened and red.

"Then can you explain what all the French was about?" Autumn pleaded, standing up slowly. Adrienne recoiled at this and her arm with the pokeball fell limp at her side.

"No. Now leave me alone." Adrienne growled.

"Fine. Whatever…" Autumn replied, not caring to look back as she walked back to the laughing group.

That night, Adrienne once more secluded herself from the group, sleeping a few meters away, under the shadows of the trees. Her back was to the trunk, but her eyes were shut and she was murmuring to herself. Once happy dreams flooded her mind like a surge of water.

"_Mizuko! Mizuko! Pass the ball to me!" Adrienne, eight years old called over to her fourteen year old sister. She extended her hands, waiting for the bright blue ball to fall into her tiny hands. _

"_Okay, okay, calmeth down!" Mizuko replied with a laugh. She always liked to add extra endings to her words. She threw the blue ball to her sister, who tumbled as she caught it. She rolled down the hill and disappeared with a large "SPLASH". _

"_ADRIENNE!" Mizuko screamed, running over to the small hill to find her sister, arms crossed and her shoulder-length hair drenched. Laughing, she ran down to the stream and held a hand out. _

"_Come on, let's get to the house and dry you off." she offered, still holding her hand out. _

_Adrienne grasped the hand and smiled. "Yea, sure… but not after you get wet too!" she shrieked happily, and pulled her sister with a mighty thrust, almost impossible for someone her size. _

_Mizuko, she too now wet, looked over to her sister. "Haw, haw; very funny," she remarked, rolling her eyes. As if by reflex, she swiftly pulled down her blue and black goggles over her orbs as a splash of water was sent at her face. _

_The two then began to giggle, splashing each other in the stream until the sun began to set, and the crystalline sky of Cerulean City became tinted with purple and orange. Just like a water paint picture. _

_At this time, the two girls trudged out of the small stream and back to their home, not too far away. Before they reached the door of their small and cozy home, Adrienne hugged her sister tightly. "I love you, Mizuko." _

_Mizuko returned the hug briefly, smiling warmly at her sister. "Me too, Adri, me too..." _

Adrienne woke up suddenly, slamming her fingers into the soft earth underneath her. She dug them deep, and pulled them out slowly. Still slightly asleep, she groggily turned her head around, to see red optics staring at her from the fire. There, perched atop of the warm embers of the once heated flame, was Chaos; arms and legs crossed; tail swaying from side to side and ears remaining still. She did not blink, neither did she move; she just sat there, watching Adrienne as the others slept soundly.

"What the hell-"

"Don't even bother. Obviously, you should leave… if you are in such a hurry to find your freak of a sister, then go," Chaos interrupted briefly. "like anyone here cares. They're only going with you just because they think that you're too weak."

"You little… Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about." Adrienne growled, sapphire eyes staring fixedly at the pokemorph.

"I may be ten years old, but I'm not a moron like some of you think," Chaos reminded Adrienne. "just leave, no one cares anymore."

"Shut up! You have no idea what this is all about."

"Yes… you're just one of Autumn's little tag-along 'buddies', trying to fit in with the crowd… but yet, you're like a broken thumb on a perfect hand. You stick out Adrienne-"

"Yes, but so do you! You little freak!" hissed Adrienne, jumping up so fast to her feet that her head almost hit a low branch. "I don't even want to be here! But I would trust these people with my life! You know why? Because, I trust them and they trust me! So why don't you just back off, and leave me the hell alone!"

"Oh yes… and just earlier you were mumbling to yourself about 'Going to find you' and all that… yes… You wanna wait forever just to get to your destination," Chaos said smoothly, standing up slowly. "oh yes… you're probably trying to lure all of us-"

"NO! NO I'M NOT!" Adrienne cried, cringing and holding her hands over her ears.

Chaos looked around to see if anybody had woke up. Everyone was still sleeping, with the exception of Flare and Fang, who were watching with fearful eyes. She grimaced; she was getting under Adrienne's skin. That's what she wanted… this is what she did, and that is why she had no friends until Tyler came along.

"Then why are you here?"

"I was with these guys before we knew about you!" Adrienne half snarled, after she dropped her arms limply to her side. Slowly, she began to pull a pokeball off her chain.

"Oh yes… right… before me…" Chaos mumbled.

"What do you have against me, anyway?" Adrienne questioned, still fumbling to get the pokeball off. She didn't care which pokemon was to appear, she just wanted one.

Chaos smirked again. "I don't like you… just because- well, because I don't," she slowly turned into a Growlithe and pounced on Adrienne. However, before her tiny claws made contact, Flare had tackled her into a tree. Fang prodded Tyler awake, hoping he would finally catch Chaos in her act.

Tyler grumbled something incoherently, sitting up slowly and looking over to Fang, who was pointing his paw at Chaos, who was mocking a whimper, and Flare standing over her.

"Chaos!" Tyler hissed, running over to his companion, not yet spotting Adrienne who had moved back into the shadows. "Are you okay? Chaos!"

Flare moved away, and backed up to Fang. "Does she do this, all the time?" she hissed, watching as Chaos turned into a human once more and began to 'cry'.

"Yes," growled Fang in reply. "All the time… I get blamed for- oh look…' He trailed off, watching as Tyler stomped moodily over to him.

"Fang! How could you let her do this! And Flare, I expected better from you!" Tyler hissed at the fox-types. He held Chaos' hand tight; she smirked and poked her tongue out at Fang.

Fang didn't seem to be affected by this. He merely sat down, and looked up a Tyler. Obviously, he had gone through this routine before. Flare did the same, but she was staring at where Adrienne once was. She was now positioned under the tree, her back against the bark once more and her head on her knees.

"Is everything okay, Tyler?" came Autumn's sleepy voice. Her face was buried in her pillow, but she sounded awake, and only slightly.

"Yea… I'm okay," Tyler replied, trying to sound sleepy. He suppressed a fake yawn and glared once more at Fang.

"You're in your pokeball tonight," he concluded, returning the Dark-type to his pokeball. It wiggled and jostled a few times, but Tyler reluctantly threw it in his backpack. This wasn't the first time he had done this.

Flare padded quietly over to Autumn, falling asleep slowly at her trainer's side while Chaos watched her with laughing eyes, full of fake tears.

The next morning, Adrienne was up and had cleaned up her stuff, watching slowly as Autumn and Amphie woke up next. She gave a hearty smile to her comrades, who had stood up groggily and stretched.

"Nice you see you're up…" Adrienne greeted them.

"What time is it?" Amphie asked, running her gloved hands through her golden hair.

"I'd say about, eight." Adrienne said, looking at Autumn who started rolling up her sleeping bag.

"Finally, for once I'm on schedule!" Autumn said gleefully.

Amphie started poking Des with her finger, sending tiny jolts of electricity with every poke. It wasn't until Tyler woke up and told her that Flygon were Ground types that she proceeded to kick him once or twice before he woke up.

"Ow…. Did you really need to do that?" he grumbled.

"Yes," Autumn, Adrienne, Tyler and Amphie replied at once.

Chaos did nothing but watch as the group started to finish their clean-up. When Adrienne, Tyler and Autumn had released their flying-types, her red eyes met Adrienne's sapphire ones. They glared at each other for a long moment, before Autumn's call to take off jostled them and they broke the glare.

"Well, let's go. If we're going to take Mizuko out, we'll have to do it, fast." Des said. "I seen that Miro boy again, last night when everyone was sleeping… he said within a week, Mizuko was going to 'release something' on the land of Hoenn and move onto the other Regions."

The others nodded, all mounting their rides before taking off into the sky. Autumn looked at Adrienne to see if she knew anything; Adrienne shook her head, but she might've known… from something her sister said to her before she left.

'_One day, I'll rule," Mizuko's voice echoed in her head from the voice-message. Over and over again…."And pokemon and trainers will bow down to me." _

"God, she's changed." Adrienne said to herself, hanging back a bit as she flew towards the south.

The journey south would be a long one, indeed…. They all knew it. Because, if they were looking for this new base, only Adrienne knew where it would be; and she knew, it wasn't going to be a piece of Pecha Pie to find it.


	12. Psychic?

**Chapter 12 – Psychic..? **

It was about an hour before the group had realized how far they were from any civilization. Autumn clung to her Skarmory's steely neck, for she was practically frozen. Her skin was rosy, and her cheeks were a light crimson. However, she soon found that the iron-like feathers were much colder; she reluctantly let go of them soon after.

Tyler, who was near the front of the group, clung to his Fearow's feathers, pulling on them forcefully. The Fearow, in sheer anger, let out a low squawk and halted immediately. This caused Chaos to nearly fall of the end of the large bird. Adrienne couldn't help but snicker as she stopped next to them.

Des flapped slowly next to them and so did Autumn. "What's up?" he called to Tyler, who pointed directly below them.

Everyone followed his finger, and everyone immediately smiled and looked at each other. Directly below them, was a small floating civilization. Twelve or so little log homes floated in the deep water, which was slow and rippling, but rushed dangerously near the edge of the 'town'.

"Should… should we stop there for a bit?" Amphie asked from behind Adrienne.

"YES WE SHOULD!" suddenly shouted Autumn, clutching her sides and shaking.

"Well, she's the boss, let's go," Tyler agreed, giving his Fearow the 'cue'. Immediately, the Fearow folded his wings and went into a dive; Leaving Chaos no choice but to clutch onto the tail feathers of the bird and scream like there was no tomorrow.

Adrienne laughed shrilly, and Amphie gave a nervous laugh. "Are we going to do that too…?" she asked, looking at Adrienne with slight fear.

"Well… sorta," Was Adrienne's only reply. "C'mon, Aurora, let's go!" she ordered, giving the Dragonair a short nudge on her slender side.

Aurora quickly shifted from hovering to a dive; her long, serpentine-like body slithering behind her. Amphie had a hard time trying to stay put the slippery hide of the Dragon-type forcing her derriere to slide. No further than two feet from the water itself, Aurora pulled up, and started flying slightly above the water. Amphie and Adrienne's toes just touched the water; skimming it as they went along.

Autumn and Des took they're time descending, talking about possible whereabouts for the 'Villains-at-large'. They soon landed gracefully on the largest platform, where the Poke Centre stood upon. The old, oaken boards were wet with the splashes of water and slowly rotting away from either old age or just being too wet.

Aurora floated next to the platform, allowing Adrienne and Amphie to slide off her back. "Thanks for the lift," Adrienne said, returning the pokemon.

"Did anyone see Tyler?" Autumn asked, looking around.

"Right there," Amphie said, suddenly starting to laugh. She pointed before trying to restrain her laughing.

There, in the water, was Chaos, screaming and flapping her arms wildly. Tyler and his Fearow were hovering over her, making a feeble attempt to get her out. After several minutes of listening to her screaming and shouting orders, Tyler gave up trying to not try and fished Chaos out. His Fearow picked Chaos up by her tail and dropped her on the deck.

Grumbling curse words under her breath, she trudged inside the Centre, drenched with cold water. Tyler and Adrienne gave each other a Hi-Five before following her inside, Des and Amphie also. Autumn hung back and looked at the little homes around her.

"Maybe – maybe I can find some clues or something…"

"Did Autumn even come in?" Amphie asked, grabbing one of the bowls of noodles eagerly.

"Hm, from the looks of it, no," Adrienne said sarcastically. A grin slapped on her face as she watched Chaos shake her orange hair, sending dirty Growlithe-scented water at everybody.

"HEY, HEY HEEEYYY!" one adult behind Chaos shouted. "Just got my hair done, thank you! Geeze… kids these days..." he said before shuffling along.

"I'll show you!" Chaos growled, forgetting her towel and turning around. Before she had even opened her mouth to do anything, Tyler threw a rice ball at her before continuing to slurp down his noodles. She rounded on him, opening her mouth to say something, but Adrienne shoved a Rice ball into her mouth, and continued eating without another movement or word.

Autumn looked around again, once more walking across the slender 'bridges' that connected each platform to the next. This time, she found herself standing in front of one of the oldest-looking homes in the tiny town. This is when it hit her. This was Pacifidlog Town! Duh, how could she be so stupid? She remembered once in Petalburg town, talking to a boy that went by the name of Wally. He told her that there was a small town that floated on submerged Corsola, and in the oldest, most aged building, lived a man who was extremely wise.

Smiling gleefully, she took a few more steps and knocked on the door. Shuffling and clunking could be heard from inside. A click and a creak later, a short stubby man with a balding head opened the door. He had friendly eyes and square-rimmed glasses, and a short, graying beard. His appearance gave Autumn the distant feeling that he reminded her of Saint Nick.

"Why, hello there Miss!" he greeted with a friendly voice. He had to look up slightly to see her. "Have you come to visit an old fart like me?" he laughed at this and opened the door a little bit more for Autumn to step in.

"Come in, come in! Don't be a stranger!"

"But, sir, I am a stranger…." Autumn replied, but soon found herself being seated in a wooden chair at a round, highly polished table.

"Nonsense! No guest of mine is a stranger!" the man said, smiling. "I'm sorry, I never got your name."

"Autumn, sir," Autumn replied with a small bow of her head.

"Ah, yes, such a beautiful name, Autumn…." the man said with a distant voice. "I am the Wise One… there is no point in giving my name…" he said with a wink.

"Something is troubling you, would you like to talk over tea?" he suggested, hobbling over to a small kettle opposite of Autumn's chair.

"That would be nice, sir." Autumn said, looking around the small hovel. She looked at the back of the man's head.

"Is your name Mr. Smith?" she asked absently, as though she didn't know what she was saying.

Mr. Smith gave a hearty laugh and turned around, beaming. "Indeed, Autumn. I am Mr. Smith… I sense a psychic aura about you…"

Shaking her head violently, Autumn looked at Mr. Smith. "No, no… Its-"

"Hm… let's discuss that matter later… what is it you have been seeking here in Pacifidlog Town?" Mr. Smith plowed on, pouring some tea.

"One or two lumps?"

"Two, please…" Autumn said, taking her cup of tea. "Anyway, we were following a fleet of helicopters, but we have lost them. We do not know where they are…"

"Mirage Island, of course! But, that is a harsh place to hide something like a hideout. It disappears into the fog…. It's completely unpredictable." Mr. Smith answered, sipping his tea briefly.

"How'd you know that I was talking about a hideout!" Autumn demanded, but she was quite nonchalant.

"They don't call me the Wise One for nothing, you know," Mr. Smith said with a wink of his eye. "but, I suggest staying in Pacifidlog Town tonight. As for the psychic thing… Autumn, I sense a deep aura surrounding you…. You are either tainted, or you are psychic. Can you explain why?"

Autumn was quite flabbergasted, but something struck her. "My father told my I might inherit my mother's ability for fortune-telling and Seeing, as my mom was a Fortune-Teller; working along side her Alakazam, Umbreon, Gengar, and Xatu. I never believed him…"

"Autumn, this might really be happening. Just… if you get any premonitions, do exactly opposite of what you are Seeing in your mind." Mr. Smith warned, taking another sip of his tea.

"Oh, and Mirage Island is due to appear any day now…. So keep your eyes peeled. I want you to come back here tonight at eleven fifty-five sharp. Bring any ghost, psychic, or dark types you are carrying with you. Be here… I will truly see if you are gifted. Now, if you are quite done… your friends are waiting for you." Mr. Smith finished, watching as Autumn drowned her last cold dregs of coffee and standing up.

"Arrigato, Mr. Smith," Autumn said with another quick bow and darting outside.

"Where were you!" Tyler demanded, but laughing a little.

"Oh, just wandering… I didn't find anything important." Autumn replied, with a large smile. Tyler, Adrienne and Autumn were sharing a room tonight; the 'morphs in the room across the hall.

"Hm… so are we setting out tomorrow to this Mirage Island?" Adrienne asked, pulling off her goggles and unremorsefully throwing them on the bed.

"Well, no…. we'll see…." Autumn said, sounding slightly nervous. She looked to the digital clock next to her bed. Continuously, it flashed Eight Forty.

"I think I'm going to head in early," Tyler said, dropping the subject and stretching. 'Night Autumn… 'Night Adri."

"G'night," Autumn said with a smile. Adrienne rolled her eyes and crawled into her bed too.

"Yep… good night," she said, rolling to her side, and almost instantly falling asleep.

Autumn sat on her bed, watching the ceiling tiredly, waiting to leave the room to Mr. Smith's home. She had no idea what he was going to do, but decided to go along with it anyway.

Three hours passed since eight forty, and Autumn was soundly asleep in bed, no covers falling over her body, and her shoes not taken off. Sleeping beside the window was probably a good thing, especially leaving it open. A Pidgey landed on the windowsill, looking down at Autumn with his chocolate eyes.

Puffing out his chest slightly, and ruffling his scruffy feathers, he hopped down from the sill and onto Autumn's leg. He hobbled up to her chest, and pecked her nose and chin lightly, cooing.

"Piddgeey…"

Autumn rolled over, slightly irritated that she was almost awake… _almost._ Her head lolled to one side, and started snoring slightly. The Pidgey, in frustration, leaned over to Autumn's ear and clamped down hard on it.

Autumn woke up immediately, grabbing her arm out of reflex and with the other, attempted to swat the Pidgey away. She sat up, her hazel eyes glaring at the Pidgey, but he looked back at her with such innocence; she could never refuse it.

"Grrmph… I'll get you for that later… Guess Mr. Smith wants to see me, eh?" Autumn said, standing up and grabbing only two pokeballs; the ones that captivated her Haunter and Spirit, her Absol.

She gave one more wandering look at Flare, who looked fearful that she was going. "It's okay, Flare," Autumn reassured. "I'll be back in one piece… I hope." The Pidgey hopped on Autumn's shoulder and Autumn quietly snuck out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

At exactly 11:55 PM, Autumn walked through the door of Mr. Smith's little home. She was surprised, when she saw the whole room dark, with the exception of candles upon the table where she and Mr. Smith had tea just a few hours ago. Mr. Smith was standing beside the table, his face stern, but his jolly smile still playing on his lips.

The Pidgey on Autumn's shoulder gave her a peck of his beak on her cheek, and loyally flapped his way over to Mr. Smith. Holding his arm out for his Pidgey to land on his hand, Mr. Smith gave no sign of pain as the small, yet sharp talons of the Pidgey dug into his arm.

"Good to see you have arrived, Autumn. Release your pokemon, if you will," Mr. Smith greeted Autumn.

"Yes sir," Autumn said, holding her pokeballs beside her. "Spirit 'n Haunter, reveal yourselves," she ordered quietly, and slowly, Spirit the Absol and Haunter materialized next to her.

"No psychic types?" Mr. Smith asked, approaching Autumn and her pokemon.

"No, no sir," Autumn replied. "was it needed that I brought one?"

"No, not at all… anyway, I really want to see if you're a psychic or Seer. I myself used to See, but the old age has gotten the better of me." Mr. Smith said sagely.

"Anyway, I want you, Autumn, to approach the table… tell me if you feel anything…"

Autumn did as she was ordered, walking up to the table. Nothing occurred to her; not even the slightest chill wind that danced around the room. Closing her eyes in deep concentration, Autumn focused on the candles and the table. Opening her eyes, Autumn looked at Mr. Smith.

"I feel nothing," she stated, sounding quite grieved.

"Hm… try again, I know you can feel it." Mr. Smith said, motioning to the table again.

Autumn closed her eyes again, her Haunter and Absol joining their trainer at her sides. They both had a gift for this kind of thing. Haunter could go through death and life within a blink of an eye. Absol could disappear into the shadows, like a different dimension, but had no other powers besides that. They could both feel, however, that Autumn had no aura. Was this Mr. Smith lying to her?

Autumn shook her head. "No sir. But I may have a feeling why you think I am a psychic. I see things when I sleep… well, kind of."

Mr. Smith leaned in closer, quite intent what Autumn was saying. Why could this girl, one whose mother was talented in such things, not be able to sense another Ghost type hovering right before her?

"I also have this kind of feeling…. When a pokemon or a friend is in danger, or even if they are just near, ready to strike, it's like I sense it… Well, thanks for telling me where the hideout may be… and I am sorry to be a waste of your time, Mr. Smith." Autumn said, bowing her head, looking quite put-out.

"But one thing before I go; did you ever know my mother…?" Autumn asked as she returned her pokemon.

"Indeed, Autumn. I once foresaw that you would be here one day after your seventeenth birthday. I just never knew why. Your mother… always talented. You're right, you should get some sleep." Mr. Smith said, still smiling. Autumn wondered if he could make any other faces than smiling all the time.

"Hm… good night, Mr. Smith."

Autumn left without another word, yawning widely before trudging outside lazily. Mr. Smith watched as the door closed behind her slender frame. He looked over to the table, watching as a confused Ghastly appeared.

"No worries… false alarm, I hope." Mr. Smith said the Ghastly, blowing out the candles and all went dark once more.


	13. Closer than it seems

**Chapter Thirteen – Closer than it seems.**

Autumn woke up with a throbbing headache. Tenderly, she sat up, holding her head, to look at the time. The digital clock beside Adrienne's once occupied bed flashed ten thirty. Groaning, she gathered her things, and shuffled tiredly from the now empty room with Flare at her heels.

She did not bother to tell anybody where she had gone, or what she was doing last night. They had enough on their plate as it was. With sleep-blurred eyes, she looked past her waxy rim of her eyelashes, to see Flare staring up at her, with the same, fearful eyes as last night.

Rubbing her eyes so the sleep disappeared, Autumn bent lower to eye-level with her companion. Stroking the golden tuft of fur atop the Ninetales head, she smiled. "There is nothing to be worried about, Flare…" she mumbled sweetly. "nothing… do not look so cautious."

Flare nodded, giving Autumn a quick lick on the cheek, before they moved down the small flight of stairs to the first floor. Around a particularly large table, Tyler, Adrienne, Amphie, and Des sat, talking; waiting for their meal to arrive. Amphie was the first to notice Autumn trudging over to the table. Smiling, she waved a little. The rest of the group followed her lead.

"Good morning Autumn!" Tyler chimed, Amphie smiling and doing the same.

"Good thing you woke up," Des said, as Autumn sat next to him. "we ordered you a bowl of porridge."

"Mm… Porridge. Thanks!" Autumn said, smiling broadly. She soon joined one of the conversations that sparked up again. She wondered how everyone could be so happy, so carefree, when everything seemed to be going wrong. Hoenn was in danger of being destroyed or taken over, and so were the other regions. Adrienne was slightly hurt from the battle that happened at the island. And now, she had to worry about premonitions and crap about her mother. Images of her mother's amber eyes floated into her memory, and visions of herself in deep concentration.

Autumn pushed all these thoughts to the back of her head. Everyone was happy right now, so she needed to be happy too. Suddenly, something hit her. Looking around the table, and under it, she looked at everybody else.

"Where's Chaos?"

Instantly, everyone was deathly silent. The atmosphere between all four of Autumn's friends tensed, and Tyler looked down in dismay. Amphie looked at her spoon, fiddling with it as though to preoccupy herself. Adrienne looked glum, slightly, and Des' face went stony.

"Sh-she," Tyler stuttered. He shook his head.

Autumn looked around, completely shocked at this sudden change of emotion in the group. They were all happy and bouncy just a moment ago. How could one question tense them like this?

"She left this morning." Adrienne said, her voice sounding strong, but some glint of happiness and sadness could be detected, barely.

Autumn looked at Amphie, as if she could explain everything in better detail. Amphie got the message and nodded. "She, er… I guess you could say, she left peacefully with a hooded figure last night. Des was sleeping… and I didn't know what to do. She was smiling when it happened…."

Des nodded, his placid eyes behind the thick red glass that covered them looked as though he was apologizing for not being awake when it happened.

Everyone remained quiet until a plump looking woman with curly, winter-green hair waltzed up to them. She handed everyone a bowl of cinnamon porridge and a glass of milk. She stubby fingers were each accompanied by two or three ugly looking rings.

"Why so glum, hun?" she asked Tyler as he took his bowl of porridge.

"Oh, er… Nothing. Thank you." Tyler said, lying through his teeth.

"Okay, well, call me if you need anything else, dearies," the woman said, smiling and waddling back to the counter.

Autumn watched as the woman trundled away, when she noticed a pamphlet on herbs and remedies fell out of her pocket. She bent over to pick it up, and she looked to the desk, but the nurse had bent over, and didn't see her anyway.

Opening the pamphlet cautiously, she noticed that it wasn't on herbs at all. Unfolding it completely, it was a map! One of Mirage Island, from the looks of it, Autumn concluded. It had several trails, and one that led to a tunnel. She followed it, and found that it led all throughout the hideout of Aqua and Rocket!

The others looked at her, slowly beginning to perk up, attempting to forget what had happened. Shoving spoonfuls of porridge into his mouth, Tyler was first to speak.

"Whatchoo got there?" he asked swallowing what contents of porridge was still in his mouth.

"Shh… shh.." Autumn said, bending low over the table. She showed them the map.

"Oooh…" they all said at the same time.

"Finish eating, now. We have a hideout to invade." Autumn said, folding the map and stuffing it into her pack. Everyone did what they were told, and all started shoving food into their mouths as quickly as possible.

Autumn continued eating, but her eyes remained fixedly at the winter-green-haired woman. So familiar… yet… so distant. She knew the woman, she had that feeling.

Adrienne and Amphie finished first, gulping down their milk and stacking their bowls on top of each other. Tyler finished next, soon followed by Des. Autumn didn't finish. She had a sick feeling that the nurse was watching her after she had pried her eyes from her.

Tyler left some money to pay for the meal, and Autumn pulled back Flare to the captivity to her pokeball. She knew the fox-type hated it, but she had to if she wanted to fly.

They all gathered their backpacks and walked out of the door. Autumn gave a glare to the woman behind the counter, who gave a smirk and returned the glare. Without another passing glance, Autumn left the Centre, not another thought of the woman flooding her mind.

When Autumn was outside, she found that her friends were already mounted upon their flying transportation. She too mounted her Skarmory and took off with them. They looked at Autumn once in the air, and she stared back.

"What?" she asked, looking quite dumb.

"WHAT WAY DO WE GO!" All four shouted back and Autumn cringed.

Pulling the map carefully from her pack, she looked it over. She traced a flight route from where they were now, to the island. Looking up and folding the map again, Autumn gave a small smile and pointed North East.

"That way!" Autumn shouted, and everyone began to fly that way towards where she was pointing.

The group soon found that they didn't need to fly that far. Sure, it was about twenty minutes of flight-time at the moment, but none of them seemed to recognize it. They were now attempting to find their way in some fog, which either drifted in just a few moments ago, or it was from a pokemon, protecting its territory.

Not being able to see, they had slowed down their speed a couple of notches. Everyone was silent, and the only noise being made was the flapping of wings, the splash and sloshing of waves, and perhaps a chill wind that blew into everyone's ears.

Amphie was the first to speak, but she wasn't saying anything, it was a shrill scream that echoed in everyone's ears.

"AMPHIE! AMPHIE!" Autumn's cry came next. "ADRIENNE!"

"AUTUMN!" Adrienne screamed back. "SHE FELL OFF!"

Autumn didn't wait for another word; the others began screaming Amphie's name. On the other hand, however, Autumn motioned for her Skarmory to go into a dive, which he did immediately.

Clearer and clearer, trees, boulders, and berry bushes came into view, and the limp shape of Amphie did too. Landing next to the limp figure, Autumn yelled upwards, where she could see three dark shadows in the fog hovering not too high above them. They too came into clearer focus, and soon landed around Autumn and Amphie.

"Is she okay! Oh my, I'm so sorry, Autumn!" Adrienne said kneeling next to Amphie.

Autumn opened her mouth to say something, but Amphie began to sit up. Her body was slightly covered in dirt and grass, but all in all, she seemed quite fine.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow… my back…" she mumbled, sitting on her knees.

Tyler and Des, who had landed quite a bit away, ran up to the girls. "Is she okay!" Both of their voices came. Des reached the others first, kneeling down next to Amphie.

"Here…. Let's get you up," he offered, holding out a firm hand to his friend.

"Mf, Thanks," Amphie said, taking his hand and standing up. She looked around quizzically.

"Is this our destination…?" she asked in a perplexed tone that mirrored her expression perfectly.

"Apparently…" Autumn replied, looking over the map.

Adrienne snatched it away from Autumn with an air of ignorance. Grunting slightly, she smoothed it out and placed it on the ground. She looked it over, and then gazed at the surrounding area. She pointed at a spot on the map.

"We're here," she informed the others. Everyone leaned in to see that she was pointing next to a large tree.

"But there is no tree around here," Des informed her.

"Not so," Adrienne replied curtly. Everyone looked around, only to see the hovering shadow of a large tree, enveloped in the swooping and fading mist.

"Ooooh…."

"Yeah, oh. Anyway, I don't think we should go right now, should we? I mean… let's at least give them a chance. And if we're going to find Chaos, might as well wait." Adrienne instructed, her tone of voice forceful.

Amphie, quiet until now, looked amused. "I know who it was!"

"Knew who was?" Tyler asked, raising his eyebrows incredulously.

"The guy who took Chaos!" Amphie said, sighing with frustration.

"WHO!" Everyone shouted back.

"Miro."


	14. Invasion Part 1

A/n: Once again, I apologize for the cliffhanger. But on the other hand, I'll leave the last bit of my note to the end. ONWARDS!

Chapter Fourteen: Invasion Part: 1

Chaos was unremorsefully shoved into a large cage, instinct taking over, she began to growl, snarl and snap at her captor. The hooded figure gave one of his practiced evil chuckles, and pulled the hood of his cloak to reveal bright red hair and malicious blue eyes.

Miro looked down at the Growlithe, showing nothing but a grim smirk. He bent down slightly, looking at Chaos as she turned back into a human. She began to growl, looking at him through the bars of the cage.

"You said that I was going to help you! You didn't say that you were going to KIDNAP ME!" She snarled, baring canine-like teeth.

Miro stoop up, crossing his arms sagely over his chest. Looking down at Chaos, he made no motions for her to be quiet or anything. "You will be helping us. You are luring your friends to us… then, we shall dispose of you." He said, sounding quite pleased.

"You're cruel," Chaos barked, ruby orbs watching Miro dangerously. "Cruel…"

"Indeed, that's the way it's always been," Miro replied, turning around so his back was to her.

"I swear, if I get out of here, you're the first freak I'm coming for." Chaos snarled as Miro began to walk away from her.

"Go right ahead…" Miro said, leaving the black-tiled room, slamming the door shut behind him. There was no click afterward; leaving Chaos a bit reassured that she could get out… if she could squeeze out of the cage.

Chaos looked around the room, looking at the other cage beside hers. In the one next to her, was a calm, blue-haired girl. Pure black eyes remained fixedly to the roof of her cage. Chaos studied her features with great concentration; she had murky blue hair that grazed her shoulders, and near her ears, protruded two wing-like structures that were quite small. Looking more closely, Chaos noted the tiny horn on her forehead that glimmered every now and then. On her neck, one circular sapphire-like crystal shone brightly, even though there was only one dim light in the entire room.

The girl noticed Chaos staring at her from the corner of her eye. She turned her head in Chaos' direction. Immediately, Chaos jumped back a little, startled by the movement.

"Glad to see you're on a good note with Miro," She said, still not moving her knees, which were held up to her chest with her arms.

"Oh yeah, real good note," Chaos replied sarcastically, moving closer to the girl's cage. "I'm Chaos."

"I'm Kiyoko," The pokemorph replied, holding out her hand through the bars of her cage. Chaos took the hand and shook it. She stared at the silver bangles and bracelets on her arm.

"Why are you here?" Chaos asked, cocking her head to the side.

Kiyoko gave a dreamy sigh. "Ah… the young one wishes to know why I'm here…" She breathed to no one. Chaos raised her eye brow at this.

"I once met Miro maybe a year or two…. I followed him everywhere for the time, you may call that stalking, I suppose…" Kiyoko continued with an airy voice. "He soon got fed up with it, and brought me to every secret base these… villains have had so far."

"So you liked Miro?" Chaos said incredulously.

"And still do," Kiyoko said, giggling a bit. "He seems so nice… if you get to know him."

"Does he know you still like him?"

"Of course! Why else would he come here everyday to feed me?!" Kiyoko said, sounding offended.

"Maybe… to keep you alive?" Chaos replied.

"Oh… well anyway…" Kiyoko said, sounding slightly put out.

Chaos looked at Kiyoko strangely, before changing the subject. "Why am I on a 'good note' with him anyway?" She asked quizzically.

Kiyoko looked down at the ground, holding her cobalt cloak tighter around her tall, yet petite frame. Her arms slithered like Seviper into the darkness of the cloak so Chaos couldn't see.

"I'd rather not…" She said, sounding scared.

"Why not?" Chaos coaxed. "Show me, please…"

Sighing, Kiyoko untied the cloak, and it fell like a shadow to the metal floor. Chaos gasped when she saw Kiyoko's bare arms. Many long, fading scars ran horizontal and vertically on her arms. There was one, particularly large, that was fresh, and was still bleeding on her left arm.

"H-how'd he do that?" Chaos gaped.

"Mrph. It's nothing," Kiyoko said, pulling the cloak back up. "Besides, it wasn't really _him… _it was his freaky pokemon."

"Why are they freaky?" Chaos asked, jaw still gaping.

"They're not normal… they have these, collars, I suppose… it's like it controls them. I'm not too sure…" Kiyoko replied sadly. "It's cruel… because they have no self-control over themselves, what so ever."

"That's horrible!"

"Yes, I know… but we can't do anything about it." Kiyoko said, looking somber.

"We can't, but my friends… they can."

--

After a while of waiting by the base's opening, the group made sure that the close was quite clear. Autumn looked at her friends with wandering eyes. She shifted uncomfortably on her knees. After a moment of this, she finally sighed, looking at Flare with a determined smirk. Flare nodded in understanding, and both of them looked at the other four.

"I'll go first; I'll give a signal when I absolutely know the coast is clear. But don't expect that for a while… I'm guessing this place is heavily guarded…" She stated, standing up without waiting for a reply from her friends. She brushed off her pants, and walked nonchalantly with Flare at her heels.

After a moment of recovering from Autumn's statement, Tyler began to rummage through his pack, pulling out a deck of cards. He held out the deck, and flashed the cards at the others.

"Anybody up for Go Magikarp?"

--

Autumn looked around the room she had just entered. Black tiles covered the dirt ground, and they were highly polished and the rocky walls also seemed to have been glazed or cleaned until they shone like diamonds. Near the far side of the room was a large, black desk, and next to it, a closed door.

Autumn walked nonchalantly up to the desk, Flare right at her heels. Automatically, Autumn began to laugh, and her attempts to restrain herself were distant. Flare couldn't have guessed why her trainer automatically began to laugh, until Autumn accidentally knocked over a sign to the floor.

"NOW HIRING!"

"Oh joy, that's rich…" Autumn said, finally restraining herself. However, when she went to look down at Flare, she was interrupted by the clicking of heels behind her.

Flare wheeled around, Autumn too, both taking battle positions of some sort. Standing only ten feet away from them was a Grunt, and she looked more than pleased to see Autumn there. She absently pulled up her shoulder-length, platinum blonde hair into a ponytail before beginning to speak.

"Where do you think you're going…?" She asked in one of the most malicious voices Autumn had heard from a Grunt.

"Oh, just through this door," Autumn said sarcastically. "And you can't do anything about it… besides; you don't have any pokemon to defend yourself!"

The grunt smirked, crossing her arms over her chest and closing her eyes. "Bring the girl and her mutt down!" She ordered to an unseen pokemon.

After a moment of waiting for something to happen, Autumn yawned and turned around, but not before seeing the ebony lavender form of an Arbok launch herself from the shadows, over her trainer's head; her venomous yellow eyes remained fixedly on Flare.

Flare didn't wait for an order from Autumn; when the Arbok was in reach, she turned around slightly, and kicked the cobra in between the eyes. The Arbok lashed out at this, whipping her tail around at Flare's stomach, sending the Ninetales a few feet away, into the highly polished wall.

"Get up, Flare!" Autumn encouraged, fully facing her opponent.

"You ain't going to win this!"

"And who says I'm not? Arbok! Use crunch attack now!" The grunt sneered, sounding quite sure that she had the battle in the bag.

Flare jumped up immediately and jumped away from the wall, the whole time powering up an attack. Her opponent, not quite able to change her course of direction so soon, smashed head-first into the wall. Dazed and quite wounded at this point, the Arbok managed to slither confusedly away from the wall.

"Flamethrower!" Autumn ordered, already clenching a second pokeball, just in case.

Flare didn't even have to wait for a second order from Autumn. Once the Arbok had regained her composure, Flare had released her gush of red-hot flame upon the poison type. Immediately, the Arbok was engulfed in the flame, and fell, charred and wounded beyond potion repair, to the ground. In pure anger, the Arbok's trainer returned it, and turned to glare at Autumn.

"I'm not through with you yet!" She snarled, watching as Flare walked proudly over to Autumn's side. "You won't get in that door! GO, FINISH THEM OFF!"

Suddenly, a putrid smell wafted in the room and Autumn clutched her nose and Flare looked almost disgusted. She whined to her trainer, who returned the Fox-type to her pokeball, automatically releasing her Haunter.

"Mu-muuuk!!" Groaned the horrible toxin pokemon, Muk, from behind the Grunt.

"Haunteeeer!" Haunter challenged, claw-like hands glowing a shocking dark purple.

The Muk made no more reply to the ghostly being before him. He sat, oozing and bubbling in front of his trainer. On the other hand, however, the Grunt just stood with her arms over her chest and a determined smirk on her face.

Autumn's pupils constricted as she let her eyes water from the horrible smell that wafted into her nose, she looked at her Haunter, who gave a short 'Haunt' knowing she understood.

"SHADOW BALL!" Autumn shouted, tears falling forcefully from her eyes. (Mind you, it was because of the stench).

"HAAAUNT!!!" Haunter cackled, releasing the well-built-up attack, drawn from the shadows around her floating self. The purple ball of shadow rapidly flew to the Muk, who seemed quite happy it was near him at all.

The Muk gave an evil chortle, which resulted in large, thick bubbles issuing from his mouth. He opened his wide, gooey mouth to its fullest extent, and swallowed the Shadow Ball whole.

Autumn nearly fell to her knees, her Haunter just as surprised. Her eyes widened, pupils like slits, and lenses watering. "That's…. that's…. that's not possible…. No way…." She stuttered, looking at her Haunter.

"Oh, believe me, Hun, its possible…" Cackled the Grunt, looking fairly pleased with her pokemon. "You won't win."

"I won't give up! Haunter!" Autumn said, straightening herself. "Look for something unusual about that pokemon!"

"Haun!" The ghost type replied, soaring high above the Muk, almost concealing herself in the roof itself. Her large optics turned a ghastly white, and her body disappeared completely.

The Grunt watched this, drawing her brow together. "What the hell is that thing doing…?" She mumbled. She looked down at her Muk, completely oblivious to the horrible smell.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take it down!" She ordered to the poison type. The Muk groaned, and raised his drooping hand above his … 'head'.

"MUUUUUK!" He groaned, pointing his misshaped hand towards the floating, colorless eyes that belonged to Autumn's Haunter. After a series of loud popping and bubble erupting from the Muk's hand, a gush of purple toxin went flying towards where Haunter floated.

"HAUNTER DODGE IT!" Autumn ordered, losing her composure completely.

The sludge made a horrible sizzling sound on the ceiling, and Autumn looked frantically around for her pokemon. Once more, pure white eyes materialized beside her, and soon, the full form of her Haunter formed.

"I think we should bring her back out…" Autumn hissed to her companion. The Haunter nodded.

"Return, Haunter."

"Oh, you're giving up, eh…?" Asked the Grunt, a horrible smile playing on her red lips.

"Oh no, never…" Autumn said, pulling out another pokeball. "FLAMETHROWER!" She ordered, to the not-quite-materialized Flare.

Flare reluctantly pounced out of her pokeball at her stinky opponent, a Flamethrower gushing out of her mouth. Like before, the flames engulfed the poison type. It made horrible squelching noises, and after much reluctance, the Grunt returned the pokemon.

Quite satisfied, Flare walked once more, proudly to her trainer, who shot a smirk at the Grunt. "Anymore weak, useless pokemon up your sleeves?" She asked, patting Flare's golden head.

"No! And I'm out of here!" The Grunt squealed, running straight out of the lair itself.

"That was easy… now let's look at this desk, and get the others in here." Autumn said, walking calmly over to the desk. To one side, there was a clean, never-before-touched computer, that had not yet been wired nor assembled, and on the other side, a stack of clean paper. Nothing on the desk particularly caught Autumn's eye, not until she noticed the particularly squashed box underneath the desk.

"I wonder…" She said, pulling the box out. "Maybe it's something we can use…"

Autumn went to open the box, but as she placed her fingers on the cardboard, she noticed that it was quite heavily taped. Sighing, she unclipped yet another pokeball from her belt. "Zangoose, we could use your services," She said, watching as the clawed-pokemon materialized from the maw of the Pokeball.

"Zang, goose, goose," The Zangoose replied, nodding. With ease, he sliced the tape off of the box, and was soon returned to his pokeball.

"Oh hey," Autumn said in awe, looking at several different sizes and styles of uniforms. "We can use these! We'll get in easily, for sure! Let's go Flare… Oh, we're going to win this battle… and we'll destroy the whole idea of Mizuko's!"

Autumn picked up the large box, and looked down at her companion. "Let's go show them, eh? They'll be pleased right out of their socks!" She said, walking towards the outside, leaving Flare to ponder about this ridicule idea.

--

Miro sat in his dormitory, which was only that of a bed and a table. It was quite miniscule, but he couldn't complain, it was the only home he had. He looked to the briefcase next to his pillow with much distain. Inside, were six collars that were more improved than the ones he had equipped to his pokemon now; the ones that Kiyoko had known about for so long.

"Damn Mizuko…" He breathed. He should've never signed up for the job in the first place. First, he was an ordinary grunt… with ordinary, self-thinking pokemon. Now, he was some sort of executive, with horrible pokemon that barely knew their name. Growling, he pulled the briefcase over to him, and opened it.

Inside, six black collars were snug within foam pieces. A note atop each one specifying which pokemon it was meant for. Every high ranking member of this organization had to equip these to their pokemon. If they refused, they would face expulsion, and most likely a gruesome death.

"Scizor," Miro said slowly, releasing the bug type onto his bed. "I'm sorry…"

He reached over, and unclipped the horrible red collar that had been attached to its leg, for it was the only place it would fit. The Scizor's eyes seemed to have lost a glow they once had, and they looked down at Miro, who was reaching down for a different collar.

"I'm sorry I'm putting you through this… please understand…" Miro said to the calm pokemon before him. "Forgive me when this is over…" He once more, clipped the collar to the Scizor's leg.

The Scizor's optics glowed red, glossed over with such malice, it was not to be given an apology; for this is the one pokemon that had slashed Kiyoko's arm up to such an degree, Miro had no idea what he could do now.

Miro returned his most favored companion to his pokeball, and pulled out another. From this one, he released a Tauros, who lashed his three tails wildly. Once more, Miro bent low and relieved the pokemon of his collar… only to replace it with a stronger, more horrible one.

"Adrienne better beat Mizuko's ass in…" Miro growled, as he repeated the 'remove-collar-apologize-add-new-collar' cycle for his Crawdaunt, Sandslash, Nidorino, and Swalot.

Miro sighed angrily, punching his hand into the wall. Actually, he did it with so much force, that he created a dent that was quite near to crumbling inwards. In twenty minutes, he'd be forced to go on watch and patrol the halls. He doubted that anybody could've possibly found them, anyway.

But somewhere in the back of his head, he knew that Autumn and the others were there…

--

Mizuko stood in front of many men and woman, all dressed in a lab coat and a traditional black uniform. They worked along, harder than usual, just because Mizuko was breathing down their necks about every single detail. Towards the far side of the room, fifty or so Pokemorphs stood, all with their arms hanging limp at their sides. If one were to look closer into the orbs of these poor beings, they might notice that there were no pupils, no iris, and no emotion.

The Pokemorphs made no movements, they stood, pure white eyes staring straight ahead; a look that would scare the toughest Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan away. Around their neck, black collars had been attached, each one had a small red light on the front, which beeped and flashed occasionally; possibly signaling that the Pokemorph was still amongst the living.

And if only it were that simple…

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another cliffhanger! :D Do not worry, however, because hopefully, I will have a brand-new, action-packed chapter for you right away… after the holidays.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all!


	15. Invasion Part 2

A/n: I hope you all had an enjoyable holiday, I most definitely did. ;3 Anyway a few notes before you tear off, reading…

Negrek and Mr. Unimportant: Yes, Miro is suffering extreme issues. He hates what he's putting his pokemon through (Like any self-respecting trainer), but he has always disliked Pokemorphs. You'll see in later chapters how his attitude changes. :D

To All: If you are puzzled about the collars… they will be explained in later chapters, hopefully anyway.

Also, I am sorry for the extreme delay… School starting slowed me down and I've had some major writer's block.:( Sorry!

ONWARDS!

Chapter Fifteen – Invasion Part Two.

Outside of the room, Autumn had shown the uniforms to her friends. Tyler and Adrienne both took one, including Autumn, and they all went to change in separate locations. After quite a while of waiting, Des and Amphie had decided to play a game of twenty-one while they waited for the others. Soon after their twenty-ninth game, Autumn was the first to be finished changing; she stumbled out of the continuously clearing fog and looked over to Amphie. Her chosen style was a pair of black pants and a sleeveless shirt.

"How do I look…?" She asked, pulling her black boots on again.

"Good," Amphie said, nodding. She looked through the box and pulled out a hat. "Here, everyone I've seen so far has been wearing one." Autumn took the hat and placed it numbly on her head. She looked around once or twice, to see Adrienne walking nonchalantly over to them.

"Nice outfit…" Autumn said, near laughing. Adrienne had chosen to wear a knee-long skirt and a black shirt showing her midriff. She had tied her hair back in a tight bun, and was wearing a hat to shadow most of her facial features.

"Hey, you took the only pants!" Adrienne replied, a touch of irritation in her voice.  
Autumn stuck her tongue out and smiled cheekily to this, trying to look innocent all at once.

"OI TYLER!" Adrienne hollers into the continuously thinning fog. "YOU DONE?" There was no reply to Adrienne's shout, only shuffling and a short growl from Fang. A few moments later, Tyler walks out into the clearing, wearing a proper uniform… and a lab coat.

Autumn looks at Tyler strangely. "I didn't know there was a lab coat in there…" She says, cocking her head to one side.

"Aye… well, you wouldn't," Tyler says, adjusting the buttons on the coat. "Because it's mine."

"Ah… and why exactly did you need one?" Amphie asks quizzically.

Tyler pauses for a moment, thinking about this question deeply. "Because I worked in the museum in Pewter City at one point," He says looking to Amphie who nodded. "Anyway, so I thought of a plan… I'll put on my shades, and Adrienne and Autumn can be escorting Des and Amphie, who will be in Poke' form, to the Lab."

"How do you know where the lab is?" Amphie asks.

"It's on the map," Autumn answers Amphie. "But there are three of them… Genetics A and B and another room… I'm guessing it's just a storage room or something."

"We might as well check it out, you know," Des suggests. "You never know."

"Good point… we might uncover a whole lot of goodies!" Tyler says, and everyone turned to look at him.

"What? I'm just excited!"

--

"Kiyoko…" Chaos said after a long silence. She shuddered slightly before continuing. "Do you think he'll really… really um… 'dispose' of me?" She asked, sounding nervous. Kiyoko looked around at the Growlithe-Morph, who watched her with unblinking ruby orbs. She thought deeply about this for a moment before shrugging slightly.

"He hasn't killed me yet… Not that he can…" Kiyoko replied nonchalantly. She pulled her cloak tighter around her frame, shuddering with the cold.

Chaos nodded numbly. "Okay… but… why can't he kill you?"

"I'm a Dragon type… besides, I know too much…" Kiyoko answered like it was obvious what the answer was. "I don't want to answer anything else, Chaos. I hope you don't think I'm rude…"

"No, not at all…" Chaos said, nodding. She watched as Kiyoko began to slowly change into a Dragonair; curling up into coil, resting her head on her slim body. Chaos scanned the serpentine body of Kiyoko, noticing that her many gashes and fading scars were scattered amongst her elongated frame. Chaos turned into a Growlithe herself, and curled up in the far-corner of her cage. Her eyes remained fixedly on the door to the cold room; like she was waiting for Autumn, Tyler, Amphie, Des and Adrienne to burst through the door at the exact minute. She gave a muffled whimper and closed her eyes.

Outside the room, however, Miro's Scizor stood, claws crossed over his chest and malicious eyes staring straight ahead at the wall. Around his leg, the black collar that Miro had recently attached beeped and blinked quietly. The steel-type, however, ignored it… like nothing but guarding the door existed anymore. This was a side-affect of the collars; Do what you are told, and nothing else…

--

Autumn, Adrienne and Tyler, accompanied by Amphie and Des walked into the highly-polished stone and marble room, all four asides from Autumn looked around in amazement at the shine and polish that reflected all light and echoed all sounds. They had not seen the sign that Autumn had, for they were too busy looking at they're own reflections on the tiled floor. After a moment of this awe, Autumn spoke up.

"How are we going to explain our fire types…?" She asked Tyler, who shrugged.

"We can just not use them…-"Tyler said, but was cut off by Adrienne, who dared to not look at him.

"Only when you need them… That means Flare and Fang are in their pokeballs the whole time." She said, sounding irritated. Autumn and Tyler nodded, returning their fire-times to the safe captivity of their pokeballs.

"Let's go," Autumn said after a brief moment of silence. She walked quietly over to the door, although that was hard to do because her boots echoed as she walked. Autumn pushed open the metal door to reveal a long corridor, which branched off into a few smaller ones. Many doors lined the hallways.

Adrienne looked at the map. "These are all dorms or something… it just says 'Rooms'… So I'm guessing that's what they are…" She informed Autumn and Tyler, who began to walk down the corridor as calmly as possible, followed by Amphie and Des. Adrienne brought up the rear after looking the map over.

"We wanna take a far right, past room number 122 and down the stairs to the second floor. They're four floors in this place… this one has all the dorms… the second labs and that room we don't know about… The third is an office floor and a training arena. The final floor… it just shows an intricate design of a battle field… I'm guessing that's where Mizuko will be." Adrienne says, like she had memorized the whole map in a few seconds.

Autumn nodded, going further and further down the corridor until she had confronted a sign that read '100-160'. She had guessed that mean the room numbers, and she absently turned towards the right with Tyler walking like he owned the place next to her. Amphie walked behind them, behind Des, whom seemed quiet at ease. However, the Ampharos seemed very agitated to be there.

Soon, the group had arrived near dorm number 122, and after walking three more doors over, they had found next to 125, a stairs which had doused in a warm light from above.  
"Here are the stairs," Tyler said in a disguised tone he had never used; It was gruff and curt. Tyler had also shielded his eyes with a different pair of sapphire shades. Autumn walked down the stairs after Tyler had, and the walk continued in complete silence after that.

--

Kiyoko lied limp on the ground of her cage, blood flowing profusely from her arm, her cloak shredded to tiny ribbons, and her face was contorted into a scowl. She gritted her teeth and looked at the Scizor before her. Chaos sat numbly, gasping as though she had been doused in cold water; Kiyoko's harsh shriek and cries echoing in her mind. She had only seen the Scizor, just moments before, fly into the room and slash at the poor Dragonair while she slept. Soon after, she had turned into a human and tried to escape through the open door, only to receive another lash.

"Si, Scizor, or zor, Si!" The Scizor snarled to Kiyoko, who merely shook her head. Chaos looked at the back of the Scizor's head.

"What do you mean she tried to escape?! She had been sleeping the WHOLE DAMN TIME!!" She shouted angrily, baring her teeth. The Scizor looked at Chaos, raising his claws above his head, ready to strike… Kiyoko, however, spat at the Scizor, making him turn his attention back to her.

"Don't bother, Chaos… you are only a child, I have been through this before…" Kiyoko said numbly. Once more, the Scizor got ready to strike, when a voice came echoing into the empty room.

"SCIZOR, NO!" Miro shouted, running straight into the door. Scizor, in a moment, turned directly to Miro, who pulled a switch from his belt. "Damn, I'm so stupid!" He cursed, clicking a button on the switch. Immediately, the collar which had enslaved the steel-type beeped, and went dead.

"What are you doing Miro?" Kiyoko asked, sitting up very slowly.

"Something I should've done a long time ago," Miro replies curtly, walking over to the confused Scizor. He bent over and unclipped the collar and looked at his fellow companion.

"I apologize for all this crap," Miro says nonchalantly, the Scizor nodding. "But we have to take care of some business…" He looks over to Kiyoko and Chaos. "You guys stay here, I'll make sure at least one of your friends come, 'kay Chaos?"

Chaos nodded, as though she couldn't believe anything. "O-okay…" She said, understanding, but only slightly.

"Kiyoko, I want you to stay put, and don't move…" Miro informs the Morph, who nodded. "I'm going to go and make sure that those friends of yours get to that huge arena alright. When I'm sure they have, I'll come back and get you two out… I'll see you."

The two morphs nodded, watching as Miro left, closing the door behind him. Chaos looked over to Kiyoko, who looked blankly down at her wounds. Chaos's face became lined with determination, and she began to blow small embers at the cage. Soon, the soft metal had melted away, causing a hole small enough for a Growlithe. Chaos obliged, and turned into her Poke' form, and crawled through the hole.

"How come you didn't do that to escape?!" Kiyoko asked incredulously. "You could've saved your friends!"

"It never dawned upon me… besides, I couldn't have cared…" Replied Chaos simply after turning back into a human. She pulled a ribbon out of her kimono and ripped it twice, holding one in her teeth. "Show me your arm." Kiyoko nodded, holding out her right arm. Chaos wrapped the ribbon around the newest gash and tied it tightly. She did the other gash too, and she looked at Kiyoko, smiling.

"Wow… you didn't really have to do that… it was such a pretty ribbon…" Kiyoko says quietly, looking at her arm.

"WHAT?! Who cares about my damn ribbon… I'm young, but I'm not an idiot…" Chaos replied.

"Well, thank you… what do we do now..?" Kiyoko says, running a finger down her arm. Sighing Chaos crawls back into her own cage and looks at the door, snout hanging low. Kiyoko knew what she was going to say anyway.

"We wait?" The Growlithe nodded, looking over at the door again, waiting for someone to walk through like she had not too long ago.

--

"Tyler… we've been walking around this place for an hour almost! How come we haven't gone in any doors?" Whined Autumn, her black boots shuffling along the black tiled floor.

"Because, we're trying to-" Tyler said, his voice still gruff, but he was cut off by an unseen person.

"Go to the fourth floor. You must go down there and beat Mizuko," Said the shadowed figure.

"Three guesses who," Adrienne said curtly from behind Autumn. She lifted her cap a little so her eye gleamed in the dim light that flowed from the many fluorescent lights lining the ceiling. "Miro, what are you doing here?"

"Miro?!" Autumn and Tyler said at once, peering into the shadows. Indeed, Miro walked calmly from the corner into the light. Even Amphie and Des looked shocked, and they shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, it's me," Miro says nervously, looking around. "You're lucky there are no guards here… usually this place is teeming with them… Anyway, get down there!"

"Where's Chaos?" Growled Tyler. Autumn looked side-ways at him, then to Miro.

"Yeah, where is she?" Autumn asked also, Amphie nodding.

"She's fine, but now is not the time to look for her… I told her and Kiyoko to stay put and I would come back for them once you got down to the arena. Don't be surprised when you get down there… Mizuko spent a lot of time building that place up…" Miro answers, regaining a calm composure.

"Fine… but you owe us some answers after we beat Mizuko's head in," Adrienne said before Tyler and Autumn could answer.

"Deal, now go." Miro says, brushing past the group. "And hurry up, will you? I'm sure the other Aqua's and such don't want to know that they're going to be stranded here alone." And with that said, he walked briskly into the brightly lit corridor.

The group stood in silence for a moment, looking around at each other. After another minute of this, Autumn took a few steps towards a stair case near her. "Well, I'm ready…" She informed the group, who all nodded.

They all began to walk down the stairs, when a series of shouts, battle cries, and random thumps came from several closed doors. Tyler, Adrienne, Autumn, Amphie and Des all looked nervously around at each other. Thankfully, most battles had just begun, and they had no problem slinking towards the next stair case. However, what they were greeted with next made each and every jaw drop in awe.

"H-oooooly Crap…"

* * *

A/N: Yes, it's quite short… but I have to shorten my chapters slightly if I want the Fic to go a bit longer… Don't worry, ;) I have a few things planned… Anyway, sorry for the huuuuuuge delay on this one… but I seriously had some issues thinking of what should happen next.

:D And we got snow! Yaaaay!


	16. Beginning of the End

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter… and trust me, there was kind-of a reason for it to be short; BUT I don't need to explain that. Anyway, apologies for the Cliffhanger… again!  
Oh… in advance: This might be short… because the next chapter I'm hoping to make uber-long.

I'll leave everything I have left until the end…

Chapter Sixteen: The Beginning of the End

The group stood in awe-struck silence for another moment, for what they were looking at was bigger and more intricate than any gym they have set foot near or in. The room was fairly large and circular, and water poured down the rocky walls into a pool of water below, which in the middle, floated a circular pad, which was probably the battling arena.

No sound was heard in the gym besides the light breathing of the group and the water that trickled down the walls. Because of the silence, the group expected nothing, until a Goldeen jumped briefly from the water and back in, causing everyone to jump. They recovered quite quickly, however.

Another moment passed by in silence as the group continuously stared around, soon later, however, Adrienne moved forward onto a thin bridge made of platforms. She walked calmly onto one, and continued towards the middle from there. Slowly, she turned around, only one step away from the arena.

"Well…?" She asked fluently, like she had been there before.

"Well what?" Autumn asked thickly, watching as Des picked up Amphie and the two touched down on the arena.

"Well, what are you waiting for? That's what, Autumn." Adrienne replied simply, stepping onto the arena, followed by Tyler. Autumn took another look around before following behind.

"Nice to see you arrived."

The far end of the arena, which was bathed in shadows, lit up immediately to show Mizuko, standing with her arms crossed over her chest. Her Sneasel stood next to her, calmly inspecting her claws and occasionally waving them before her face.

"Who is my first victim?" Mizuko asked, smirking. She stepped forth, her Sneasel following loyally behind. The group looked at each other, Tyler soon stepped forth, pulling off his lab coat and pushing his shades up his nose.

"Bring it, Mizuko." He challenged, unclipping a pokeball from his belt. He threw it out into the field, and it wobbled, and soon from the opening, a graceful Rapidash stood tossing her flaming head.

"You're going down," Mizuko said, smirking. She pulled a pokeball from the side of her skirt, and it rolled lazily into the field. Soon, a Sharpedo materialized, its orbs remaining fixedly on the Rapidash. "On the count of three… Are you ready?"

"Yes," Tyler replied simply. "One."

"Two,"

"Three! Flashfire, slam!" Tyler ordered, watching as Flashfire ran forth and rammed into the Sharpedo. In reply, the Sharpedo let out a nasty roar, watching as the Rapidash looked over her creamy body.

"What the…?" Tyler said, looking at the scratched side of Flashfire. Mizuko cackled, her Sneasel making almost the same gestures she did.

"Ahh… Rough Skin! Not only do you have to resort to normal moves, but you can barely touch my Sharpedo!" She exclaims. "Sharpedo, Surf!"

The Sharpedo gave another nasty roar, and the ground began to tremble underneath the group's feet. Slowly, the water around the arena began to rise, washing over the hooves of Flashfire, who reared, intimidated by the large wave that had formed. It crashed down upon the flaming horse, who got knocked over and was pushed, by the force of the wave, to the end of arena.

The group, which had managed to become drenched to their waists, watched as Flashfire slowly stood up, neighing loudly. The flames which had adorned her pelt were fairly low, and flickered dangerously. "Come on, Flashflire!" Encouraged Tyler, gritting his teeth together. Reluctant to do so, Flashfire swayed her head, flickering flames issuing from her nostrils. Tyler looked pleased, and pointed to the Sharpedo, which hovered around his end of the arena boredly.

"Try stomp!" He said, watching Flashfire's flames grow slightly stronger as she ran towards the Sharpedo again. The Rapidash reared when she neared the water-type, and came crashing down upon the long skull. Immediately, the Sharpedo lashed out with a series of blind crunch attacks. His vision was obscure as blood trickled into his eyes, making it twice as hard to see.

Soon, after many dodges, Flashfire was now standing on the very edge of the arena, water playing at her hooves. The Sharpedo hovered before the Rapidash, watching her with gleaming eyes.

"Finish it!" Mizuko ordered, a horrible smile playing on her lips.

"FLASHFIRE STOMP!" Tyler ordered, but it was too late; another large wave from behind Flashfire crashed down on her, causing her to fall over from fatigue.

"She's fainted, Tyler…" Said Autumn from behind Tyler. She sounded slightly sad and apologetic, but Tyler gritted his teeth and looked back at Autumn.

"She didn't faint!" Tyler retorted. He looked over to the Rapidash, whom was breathing heavily, eyes lolling in her skull. She seemed fairly lifeless aside from her deep breathing. Autumn put her hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"No worries… I'll go next." She offers.

"Ah, one down, two to go. Come on, carrot top." Mizuko challenged, returning her Sharpedo after Tyler returned Flashfire silently. Autumn cringed, her eye twitching. In reply, she pulled her cap off and threw it into the arena.

"Bring it on," Mizuko said, smirking.

"Oh, it's already been brought!" Autumn replied, pulling a pokeball forcefully from her belt. Immediately, she threw it in the air. "SHADOW!" She shouted, the Mightyena appearing in the field the exact same time a Jolteon appeared on Mizuko's side of the field.

"This is going to be easy, Shadow! We've faced a lot of these!" Autumn says, smiling. Shadow gave a confident bark, going into an attacking position.

"Oh really?" Mizuko asks. "Well, none are like this. Turn around, Jolteon." She told the electric type, who obeyed. It turned slightly, golden fur moving to reveal a pure black collar. Autumn squinted, looking at it.

"Wha-what is it?" She asked, sounding a bit scared.

"You'll see…" Mizuko said, smirking. "Jolteon, Thunder."

"Shadow, try and dodge it, and go for a crunch attack," Autumn instructed, trying not to lose her demeanor. She watched as Shadow obliged, taking the opportunity while the Electric-Canine powered up his attack. Immediately, the Mightyena lunged at the Jolteon's neck, but something odd happened between Shadow's lunge and the Jolteon. Shadow was forced back after attempting to bite into the collar.

"What the-" Autumn growled, watching as Shadow stood up on his feet once more. He growled, baring white fangs. The Jolteon growled too, fur standing on end, forming spikes. It's body sparked, and soon, the electricity became more and more intensified. Automatically, the built up energy was released along the wet arena, speeding towards Shadow.

"JUMP-JUMP-JUMP-JUMP!!!" Autumn ordered in panic, Shadow more than happy to agree. He jumped high, but his tail got the bad end, and was hit with the Thunder lightly despite the quick movement. He fell back onto his paws, looking at his burnt and sizzling tail. Calmly, he turned to look at his opponent, the water on the arena, which continued to spark, added to the affect that he was not pleased.

"Go for it, Shadow!" Autumn said energetically, her friends slightly scared by her continuously changing moods.

"Be ready, Jolteon," Mizuko said simply watching as Shadow's snout glowed a dark maroon. Immediately, the dark type lunched again, this time for the snout of the Jolteon. A struggle pursued, as blood dripped around the two which continuously rolled about, and soon were back on their feet; Shadow still clamped onto the Jolteon's bleeding jaw and the Jolteon breathing heavily, sparks flying from his fur onto Shadow's body. Although the Mightyena was being hurt, he ignored it, but cringed every time a jolt was sent through his body.

"Finish it, Shadow!" Autumn shouted, but knew it was too early to dispatch the order. Shadow attempted, however, and came out unsuccessful. He continued holding onto the Joleton's maw, and attempted to get the Eon on his back.

The Jolteon had his own plan, however. Once the two stopped struggling, with his forepaw, kicked Shadow in the chest, and while the Mightyena cringed, somehow brought up his hind legs over Shadow's head, forcing the dark-type to release the Jolteon's snout.

"WHAT?" Autumn, Tyler and Adrienne shouted in unison, completely flabbergasted. The Jolteon remained on Shadow's back, whom was flailing and thrashing out blindly.

Mizuko cackled. "Finish it."

The Jolteon obliged, and sunk his fangs into the back of the Mightyena's neck, causing blood to mingle with the dark fur. Soon after many howls and hurtful snarls, the Jolteon became fed up. It summoned a Thunderbolt, which was an immediate direct hit. The Jolteon jumped off from Shadow's back, blood flowing profusely from his snout.

Shadow bent low, walking slowly over to Autumn, who was on her knees looking at her Mightyena with sad eyes. Shadow coughed up some blood, and gave a short and curt 'Ena' as Autumn reached out a hand to his face.

Autumn cringed and pulled her hand back as more blood rolled off the ebony pelt of her Mightyena. She took his warning and stood up again after both nodded. She was a bit edgy; she didn't really want to send him out there again. But Shadow wasn't the one to give up.

"Go for it," Autumn mumbled. Shadow nodded, and walked over to the water's edge. The Jolteon eyed him suspiciously as the Mightyena glared at the Jolteon.

"Mighty, might ena! En a mi, ena!" He snarled, again his snout became engulfed in maroon. The Jolteon's golden pelt immediately flared up into spikes. Des coughed slightly, looking at the two.

"Shadow has an attitude, Autumn." He informs her.

"How do you know?!" Autumn retorts.

"Well, let's see, I'm part pokemon…" Des says simply.

"Oh yeah… What did he say?"

"Nothing important… Just that the Jolteon is a stupid electric rat and it takes more than a bite to take him down…"

"Oh, that's nice."

"I know,"

"Shadow! GO!" Autumn shouted, the Mightyena carrying out the order. He launched forward at an amazing and blinding speed. He latched onto the ear of the Jolteon, who snarled and used a Thunder attack to force the Mightyena off.

"SHADOW!" Autumn called as Shadow was thrown back to her feet, ebony pelt charred and sparkling with static. She bent over and ran her hand over his stomach affectionately. "Nice try…" She said solemnly, and returned the dark type to his pokeball.

Autumn stood up and glared at Mizuko, spitting at the Jolteon's feet. "It's not over." She growled. When she turned her back, however, the Jolteon snarled and sent a Thunderbolt towards her.

"AUTUMN LOOK OUT!" Her friends called, but it was too late; Autumn had been hit and fell down on her knees, gritting her teeth in pain. Before she had fallen, however, a glass-like object fell out of her pocket and shattered into several pieces. Once the attack had ceased, Autumn bowed her head, eyes shadowed over, looking towards the object.

"Autumn! AUTUMN!" Tyler called out to her taking a few steps up to her, but she ignored. She reached out trembling hand towards the shattered, ruby object. Slowly, she scooped it up and clutched her fingers around it.

"T-that's c-c-cruel… H-horri-cough-ble…" Autumn said loudly to the ground, but Mizuko knew whom she was speaking to. She cackled, the Jolteon being returned.

"I see you have learnt the hard way," She informs Autumn.

"WHAT HARD WAY?!" Screeched Adrienne. "BEING ATTACKED BY A POKEMON!?"

"Indeed, dear sister," Mizuko replied calmly. "But you see, the collar in which most of my pokemon wear are powerful. I insist that you give up."

Adrienne seemed to have ignored this because she had stepped up to Autumn and helped her to her feet. Once that was done, she looked at Mizuko. "Attacking a trainer is not smart!" She snarled.

"Of course it's not… but you see, I have programmed that specific collar so that when my dearest Jolteon is angered, he will attack back… He has no idea what he's doing," Mizuko explains in silky tone. She coughs lightly and continues.

"Also, I hope you know that my plan is to use these exact collars on the poor, wretched souls two floors up… Because, they'll probably be the first and last thing you see…" Mizuko tells them. "But I'm not here to reveal my scheme: I'm here to battle…"

"That's cruel! It's unjust!" Des shouts, Amphie gritted her teeth.

"It's horrible! It's like making humans into pokemon! But it's all the same to you, isn't it?!" She cried, coal eyes glaring at Mizuko.

"You witch!" Tyler and Adrienne told Mizuko.

Adrienne looked to autumn, who was still trembling and looking at her closed hand. She placed another cold hand on Autumn's, who stopped shivering. Autumn looked at Adrienne, who gave a small smile.

"Nice try…. Tyler, help her back, 'kay?" Adrienne tells them calmly. She then turned towards Mizuko and pulled off her hat and threw it into the water. The tie which had been holding her hair in a tight bun fell off too, and Adrienne's waist-long, midnight black hair fell gracefully down her back again. Pulling out her goggles, she fastened them around her head and looked to Mizuko.

"You ready?" Mizuko asked. "Whatever pokemon I have left against all of yours. Deal?"

"Who cares…? I just want to watch you and your plot sink into the ocean." Adrienne replied.

"I see you no longer care for anything…" Mizuko replied.

"That's right, Mizzy, I don't," Adrienne replied. Mizuko's eyes widened slightly, looking at her younger sister.

"Did you call me-"

"Yeah, I did. But you know what? Everything that's happened in the past is gone now…and it ain't coming back. You destroyed it all. Oh, one more thing before we battle: I do care about something… My friends. Now, enough chatter, I wanna watch you go down, even if I have to force my pokemon upon you." Adrienne growled with anger and a bit of emotion.

Mizuko seemed to have recovered fast, but the group could tell that she was still thinking about what Adrienne had said. She immediately clutched another Pokeball and stared at her sister.

"I'm ready when you are… You're losing for the last time…"

"Oh, we'll see…"

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

* * *

A/n: Dun Dun DUUUN! Who will win? Okay, yes, it's another horrible cliffhanger.. But the next chapter will bring nothing but awesomeness battling! )

And yes Dragon Luver.. they're your characters... oo;

Ta-ta!


	17. Just some Sibling Rivalry

A/n: Ahhh… I've been told that the last chapter was definitely enjoyable. So, I'm hoping that this hopefully long chapter is just as exciting and nail-biting. )

Chapter Seventeen – Just some Sibling Rivalry.

"Umbreon! Espeon!"

"Feraligatr!"

The battle had begun within less than a second of the word 'Three', and already, things were looking fairly tense. Mizuko had chosen to only issue one pokemon into the field, while Adrienne had used a double team. No one argued with this until Adrienne decided to pipe up about it.

"I refuse to attack until you send out another pokemon, Mizuko!" She shouted, clenching her fists in fury.

"Oh really? Well, let me start it all off for you… Feraligatr, surf!" Mizuko ordered. Adrienne tightened her fists, and glared at her Espeon and Umbreon.

"Espeon, Teleport! Umbreon, be ready!" She shouted angrily. Her Espeon nodded, and touched her comrade as a wave clashed down upon them. The water washed off the arena, but Adrienne's Espeon and Umbreon were no where to be seen. Soon after this, however, they appeared behind the Feraligatr.

"GO, FAINT ATTACK!" Adrienne ordered, and her Umbreon obliged; she jumped upon the Feraligatr's head and began attacking furiously. The Feraligatr roared and lifted one of his massive claws up, swatting at the Umbreon like she was an annoying fly.

"Feraligatr, get the beast off!" Mizuko ordered. The Feraligatr nodded with another roar, and dropped down on all fours, and slowly, he walked over to the water, and slowly submerged himself, Adrienne's Umbreon still clinging to his head.

Adrienne ran to the edge of the water, while Mizuko and the rest of the group remained in spot. Adrienne's Espeon followed too.

The Feraligatr and the Umbreon seemed to be causing quite the uproar, many of the Magikarp and Goldeen within the water had gathered to watch the other two fighting. Many times, Adrienne's Umbreon attempted to swim up, but the Feraligatr would grab one of her back legs or her tail and pull her down.

**_JUST ATTACK IT!! _**A voice, delicate but harsh, filled the heads of Adrienne, Autumn, Tyler, Mizuko, Des and Amphie. Adrienne and the others all looked at her Espeon, whom was standing with her front paws in the water; the red gem on her forehead gleaming bright red, and her eyes shining horribly.

"Es-Es-Espeon…?" Adrienne stammered, and the Espeon looked up at her, looking extremely angered.

_You are acting like you have never seen me angered! _Growled the Espeon to her trainer. She turned back to the battle within the depths of the dark water, and ignored whatever mumbling came from behind her.

Back in the water, something strange was happening to Adrienne's Umbreon, like she was possessed. All her rings gleamed a bloody red, and her eyes shone crimson themselves. She turned around, and slashed at the Feraligatr's eyes with her short claws, and took the opportunity to swim back up. The Feraligatr roared, but only bubbles issued from his mouth as blood began to flow profusely from his eyes, turning the water around him red. Most of the Pokemon around him retreated in fear as he blindly began to swim back up to the surface.

Adrienne walked back to her side of the arena and looked at her Umbreon and Espeon. Her Espeon was sitting behind her sister, whom was still gleaming red. Espeon looked horribly twisted; her eyes still gleamed angrily and her gem was shining a bright ruby.

"You've blinded my pokemon!" Snarled Mizuko as she watched her Feraligatr pull himself from the water, his eyes bloody and his head turning in every direction. "You will pay!"

Adrienne seemed to ignore this, because she was looking around like nothing had happened. "Well, it seems I have won this round…" She sighed, and gave a light chuckle.

"Ready for round two?"

-----

Miro rushed passed many closed door and halted in front of the room which he had left Chaos and Kiyoko within. His Scizor, whom was still keeping guard, just in case, looked to him with a familiar gleam in his eye.

"Sci, si zo, zor zor," He told his trainer, who took it with no regard, and opened the door. In the middle of the floor, a Dragonair lay coiled up, sleeping, while a Growlithe lay beside her, also sleeping soundlessly.

"Kiyoko, Chaos! Wake up! I have to show you guys something!" Miro shouted, quite aggravated. Chaos and Kiyoko woke up with ease, and simply turned into humans once more, cross-legged on the floor.

"Wha?" Chaos asked thickly, wiping sleep from her eyes.

"I have to show you something! You have to help… or it'll be too late for all of us. C'mon!" Miro explained hurriedly, already running out of the door. Chaos and Kiyoko followed, although still confused by these actions.

Miro continued running followed by the two 'morphs behind him. He stopped abruptly, causing Chaos and Kiyoko to slam into him.

"Watch where you're going, next time! Anyway, look in there…" Miro told them, rubbing his side. Chaos and Kiyoko looked into a large window, and both of their faces fell. Many cages, like their own, and several operating tables lined the front of the room. In the center, was a large cage, where more than fifty people stood, looking lifeless… more or less, possessed.

"Wh-what is this…?" Kiyoko asked, turning her head to Miro. Miro sighed, and looked down.

"That's the problem… That's what it is. The only way to stop this whole thing is to blow the whole damn place up." Miro explained calmly. Kiyoko and Chaos were shocked.

"But… but what about those people?!" Chaos stammered.

"They must die too… you see, they are possessed, much like the one that is, or should I say was, attached to my Scizor, here… You see, what they do is take over the Pokemon's, or in this case, Pokemorph's mind. They can't control what they do, or how they do it. That's why, Kiyoko, you are the way you are now.

"Also, they forget their memories… like nothing ever happened in their lives. I've heard of the Pokemon actually turning on their trainers when under the influence of these collars… I don't really know how to explain them, anymore really. What scares me the most is how these poor people will be the ones who will destroy the tranquility of Hoenn. That's why, we must stop this… not even the Legendaries wish to help… for it might start another cataclysmic battle."

Miro sighed, and placed a hand on the window, looking towards one of the people in the cages.

"Destroying this place is the only thing that will work… even if we have to lose something… special," Miro said, still looking inside the cage. Kiyoko and Chaos followed his gaze to be looking at a girl with bright brown hair, and a blue skirt.

"Who is-"

"She's … just a friend." Miro said, his hand he placed on the window clenched into a fist, and he turned away.

"Well… isn't there a way to save some of these people, if not all?" Chaos asked, still looking in the large room.

"I haven't figured anything out yet…" Miro said, still not looking at them. "But let's go tell your friends… somehow…"

"I know how," Kiyoko said suddenly.

"Know how to what?" Miro and Chaos asked.

"How to do it all… at least, I think I do."

-----

Mizuko gritted her teeth and returned the Feraligatr to his pokeball. "I swear, Adrienne, you are NOT going to win this!"

"I think you're wrong…" Adrienne replied, smirking. "Choose your next pokemon, I don't have all day."

"Well, I'd like to see you win this! Blastoise, squish these runts!" Mizuko ordered, throwing yet another pokeball into the field. A large, tortoise-like creature materialized, two large cannons protruding from his large, chestnut shell.

"Espeon, make sure that Umbreon doesn't get too messed up!" Adrienne told the two before her. "Go!"

Espeon waved her head slightly, and her dark-type sister stood up, and began to glow a bright purple. She began to walk slowly towards the Blastoise, speeding up with every second step. Soon, when the Blastoise was within attacking range, the Espeon lifted her paw up in the air, and Adrienne's Umbreon jumped over the Blastoise's head, and landed on his shell.

"Blastoise, now!" Mizuko ordered, smirking slightly. The Blastoise nodded his large head, and made a slow withdrawal, pulling his feet into his shell with gusto. He came down in a thundering roar, and landed on the arena with such force, the whole rocky-room itself shook. Espeon had been knocked off her feet, and her sister, was thrown off the Blastoise's body, landing only a step away from Mizuko.

Mizuko smirked and looked down at the dazed Umbreon. She pulled her leg back slightly, and kicked the dark-type a few feet away into an ungraceful heap. Adrienne gasped and made a motion to move forward, but she felt four sets of hands all hold her back.

"LET ME GO NOW YOU GUYS!" Adrienne yelled. "SHE'S NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH IT!"

"Oh dear Adrienne… I already have!" Mizuko replied sweetly. Adrienne growled, and wiggled free of the people holding her back. They all tried to grab her again, but she had already ran past her pokemon, the Blastoise, and had lunged at her sister; knocking Mizuko off her feet and causing both to fall into the water.

Amphie, Autumn, Des and Tyler followed suit, running over to the edge of water and leaning in to see what was going on. Unfortunately, they could only see a mass of black and curling hair.

"Who's winning?! Which one's Adrienne?!" Amphie asked, leaning in far enough till her snout was touching the water.

"Dunno who's winning… but Adrienne's the one with the blue bangs." Autumn answered, the other four nodding.

Adrienne's Espeon, other than going to see if her trainer was still amongst the living, walked over towards her sister and looked her over. She hadn't fainted, but still was unable to move quite yet. Since the psychic-type was the one who had taken over the Umbreon, she had been hit hard by the sudden realization that she could not focus clearly. She looked over the sleek pelt of the Umbreon for a moment, before looking the Blastoise, whom was watching them from his shell.

_Oh get up, you half-baked twerp. You just got kicked, get up. _

The Umbreon looked up groggily at the Espeon. She shook her head and flattened her ears on her head.

_Well, as if you know what it's like to have your whole conscience taken over by you… it hurts, you know… _She replied curtly.

_And have you any idea how much focusing it does just to control you to walk? _Asked the Espeon bitterly.

The Umbreon sighed and stood up slowly, stretching nonchalantly. _I couldn't care less… and have you not the faintest idea what our trainer is suffering right now? _

We have worse things to think about… now shut up. The Espeon replied simply.

Under the water, a much bigger argument was taking place. Mizuko had been continuously trying to swim away, but Adrienne lashed out. At one point, Mizuko had quite enough and jabbed her elbow into Adrienne's jaw, and her goggles began to slip off her head. Mizuko took this opportunity and kicked her younger sister in the head and swam up. Adrienne soon followed behind her.

"Help her up!" Amphie shouted, Autumn and Tyler obliged. They bent over, and grabbed Adrienne under her elbows and pulled her out of the water. Adrienne coughed up some water, and blood flowed along with the water.

"You okay, man?" Tyler asked, but received a cold glare from both Adrienne and Autumn.

Adrienne stood up and pulled her goggles off. "Get away from me, dammit!" She growled to the four, whom were all watching her, scared. They obliged and backed away, either out of being demanded or out of fear.

Adrienne looked around at her two pokemon and glared at them. "Get in there, and hurry up with it!" She demanded. Her Umbreon and Espeon looked to their trainer, and glared at each other.

_Let's just finish this over-sized turtle off. _The Espeon told her sister, who nodded curtly.

"Confusion, Espeon! Follow it up with a Faint Attack, Umbreon!" Adrienne ordered. The two obliged, and a rippling wave of purple and black was sent from a distance towards the Blastoise. The Blastoise, whom had just pulled itself out of his shell, was thrown back slightly. He began shaking his head and roaring spontaneously.

"He's confused! Get him, Umbreon!" Adrienne encouraged, wet hair falling into her face. Her Umbreon growled, and charged at the Blastoise, only to be picked up and thrown into a wall by an unseen pokemon.

Adrienne, Autumn, Amphie, Des and Tyler looked around in confusion, only to receive a horrible cackle from Mizuko, whom had just recovered from being pushed into the water. She wringed out her hair and began to speak.

"Did I mention, Adrienne…? There _are _no rules!" Mizuko stated firmly. She held out a few pokeballs.

"Be ready to be crushed!"

* * *

A/N: BWAHAHAHAH! I love spontaneous endings like these… Don't worry, you'll see how the battle ends next chapter… and the chapter after that will be exciting also.. hopefully. Anyway… JA NE! 


	18. A Daring Escape for a Friend

A/N: Woooot! Good reviews…. (: Reviews make the authoress smile… and that means I won't have to throw flaming Jello at you. BWAHAHAHA -coughcough- Okay… on with the newest installment.

Also, Dragon-Luver, nooo, Adrienne's Espeon IS NOT EVIL. Wouldn't you be a little ticked off if your sister or someone like that was brutally attacked in front of you? I would.

Eh… Before you continue, I have just a little more to say and a warning… We are nearing the end of this Fanfiction… sadly… but I will have a second Pokemon one up in less than a week after I finish this one.

Warning! This Chapter contains a lot… and I seriously mean A LOT of violence and blood.

**  
Chapter Eighteen – A Daring Escape for a Friend**

Adrienne stood in complete silence, watching blankly as her Umbreon swam back to the arena. She reached the edge, and began limping back to her position next to her psychic-sister. Moments later, a Banette appeared next to the Blastoise, ruby orbs gleaming.

"That's cheating! You never said anything before!" Autumn shouted angrily, but Adrienne turned her head slightly and looked at her.

"Who gives a damn, Autumn? Seriously, just shut up and stay out of it." Adrienne growled, pulling off her goggles. She threw them on the ground and looked over to her sister.

"You want to play dirty?" She asked. "Then we'll play dirty. Espeon, psychic attack, Umbreon… go for the gold." Adrienne instructed, smirking glumly. Espeon nodded, and her gem shone with such brilliance, that the Blastoise had to cover his eyes slightly; the Banette seemed unaffected, however. Umbreon took this opportunity to dodge quickly around her two opponents and jump at Mizuko, who screamed.

"GET OFF! SNEASEL!" She screeched, Autumn and Tyler laughing, but they were cut off when they saw Mizuko's Sneasel raise her claws above her head. Adrienne lost her focus on her Espeon and looked over to her Umbreon.

"Umbreon, take it down! Espeon, take the damn Blastoise down first, not the stupid Banette!" Adrienne ordered, watching as her Espeon kicked the Banette around the head, and sent a Confusion towards the Blastoise. Her Umbreon jumped off Mizuko quickly and used a Crunch on the Sneasel's wrist, pulling her down to the ground in a bloody mess.

"This is brutal…" Des whispered to Amphie, who nodded.

"Yeah… it's really harsh… I've never seen anything like it." Amphie replied, ears twitching slightly. They turned their attention quickly back to Mizuko's side of the field, where a horrible yelp issued from. Mizuko was standing again, and had thrown something at Adrienne's Umbreon, whom was lying on her side, back to her trainer. She looked fine; however something was poking out from her stomach at an odd angle.

Adrienne took a step towards the center of the arena, looking awestruck. Mizuko cackled one again. "You… you stabbed my pokemon…" Adrienne managed to say, in a fairly quiet voice, but Mizuko could hear it.

"Indeed." She replied simply.

Adrienne's fist clenched and she looked away, electric-blue bangs shrouding her eyes from view. She heard yet another horrible yelp, and her attention snapped back to her Umbreon, whom had been slashed twice along her back by the Sneasel. Adrienne's eyes widened at the sight of the blood oozing onto the floor, and the blood that ran down the Sneasel's claws.

"Don't touch her again… or I'll seriously-" Adrienne growled, but Mizuko cut her off.

"Or you'll do what? Nothing." Mizuko said, smirking, she pulled her leg back again, and kicked her sister's Umbreon in front of the Banette.

"Finish it."

_FINISH IT? WHAT'S THERE TO FINISH? YOU'VE BASICALLY KILLED HER! _

It was Adrienne's Espeon, and she looked more displeased than ever. She sat on top of the Blastoise, whom was knocked out, his jaw bleeding. She stared directly at Mizuko unflinchingly.

"Espeon, be quiet… Just, bring her over here." Adrienne ordered, and Espeon could only oblige. She moved her head slightly, and the Umbreon appeared at Adrienne's feet in an instant. Autumn, Tyler, Des and Amphie backed away slightly as Adrienne bent down, pulling the blade from her Umbreon's stomach.

"Sigh… return, Umbreon." She said reluctantly, returning the Umbreon and clipping the Pokeball to her belt. She looked up at Mizuko, who also returned her Blastoise with ignorance.

"I'm not going to let you win this…" Adrienne growled. Mizuko flicked her wrist slightly, and another pokeball appeared in her hand.

"Really? Well, let's see then…"

-

"…So that's the plan? You're going to do it?" Miro asked, sounding confused. Chaos and Kiyoko, along with himself stood in Miro's Dorm, looking at a map plastered along the small wall. Kiyoko nodded.

"And you will stay here until I return, Miro. Chaos, you know what you're going to do, correct?" Kiyoko instructed, still looking at the map.

Chaos nodded. "Yup. I'm going to create a distraction and see if I can nick a few of those collars." She replied.

"Good. Now as I heard-"

"Why don't we just use my collars? The ones I have?" Miro asked, indicating to a briefcase on his bedside table. Kiyoko just shook her head plainly.

"Those ones are programmed already. We need ones that are untouched. Now anyway, as I heard a few grunts say near my… prison, they were saying something about cameras being installed in the arena." Kiyoko said, pulling her hand back slightly, running it against the wall. The wall became coated with ice that shimmered and reflected everything within the small room. Chaos and Miro gawked at it for a moment.

"What's that supposed to do?" Chaos asked, incredulous. "All we're looking at is ourselves…"

"You underestimate the power of a Dragonair, Chaos." Kiyoko said. She brought her left hand up to her neck, and placed it upon the sapphire gem on it. With her right hand, she touched the ice, and it was like a magical force that happened. The Ice suddenly became a simple television, broadcasting exactly what was happening with the battle three floors down.

"I wonder why everything is so calm… All I can see is an Espeon, a Banette, your friends Chaos, and Mizuko and her Sneasel." Miro said. Chaos nodded.

"Something must have happened…. I know there would be away more action than that." Chaos replied.

Kiyoko sighed quietly and looked to Miro. "This won't last long," She said, and looked over to Chaos. "We have to hurry. Let's go." With that, she pulled her cloak around her frame, and fastened it around her neck, pulling the hood onto her head. Chaos nodded and ran out first, followed by Kiyoko who looked over to Miro.

"Make sure you have it ready. You have to make sure the escapes are clear before you pull the trigger." She instructed, and left, closing the door with a snap that echoed and shook the bed. Miro remained silent, watching the battle progress.

Sighing, he leaned back on the wall. "No sound… figures."

-

Chaos walked stealthily along the walls in the shadows, snout pointed towards the ceiling. One she was sure no one was watching, she morphed into her Poke-form and bolted down the hallway towards the stairs. Kiyoko had followed her, running quietly within the shadows that the dying fluorescent lights couldn't catch. After watching Chaos bolt down the stairs towards her destination, she followed behind, turning a separate way, and heading down two more floors.

The Growlithe looked at the scientists that passed by, several of them looked down at her with an odd expression plastered on their face. She merely looked innocently back at them, and walked calmly into the lab in which many of the people, either possessed or not stood.

Chaos looked around from underneath a table. She surveyed the operating tables, and the large machines. She looked over the large cage where she saw Miro looking. _At least those people aren't deformed like me… _She thought, and looked to the girl Miro was watching before.

_He's getting more than freedom today…_

She couldn't exactly move yet… in fear of being snared or tossed out of the building completely. To her horror, she saw the cage door being opened, and the exact girl Miro was looking at being pulled out, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"NO PLEASE! PLEASE!" She screamed, causing many people to turn and stare. Another Scientist cupped his hand over her mouth, and she remained quiet as he whispered to her. She nodded, tears beginning to flow from her eyes.

Chaos looked around, trying to figure out something she could do to make the Scientists direct their attention to something else. Next to the girl, she saw a female associate place a silver briefcase down on the table, which the girl eyed suspiciously. Growling, Chaos could only think of one thing…

Chaos inhaled deeply, and let out a gush of flame towards several filing cabinets and desks. Immediately they all caught flame, causing many or most of the scientists to abandon what they were doing and run towards the continuously expanding fire. Chaos bolted from under the table, already turned back into a human and ran towards the girl, who screamed as she approached.

"Don't worry! I'm getting you out of here!" Chaos said, grabbing the briefcase and grabbing the girl's hand. The girl flinched slightly but stood up on her feet.

"Let's get out of here! You're friend is waiting!" Chaos growled, running quickly to the door, the girl being dragged along until they were outside of the lab, and heading up a flight of stairs.

"Who's my friend? What! TELL ME NOW!" The girl ordered, glaring down at Chaos, who ignored her as they turned a corner.

"How about you just wait and see?" Chaos asked. She knocked on the door and Miro opened it. He had little to no time to see whom had knocked as he was knocked over as Chaos and the girl ran inside.

Miro rubbed his head and sat up slowly as the girl rubbed her wrist and stared in awe at the ice television that showed the battle. Miro looked around at her, and she looked at him, and immediately, both of their eyes widened.

"Miro?"

"Kate!"

The two locked into a tight hug before pulling apart. Kate looked at Miro before sitting down on the bed, looking unhappy.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking at the floor.

"It's a long story… and we don't have time for them right now."

-

Adrienne stared at her Espeon for a moment, and her Espeon stared right back. Sighing, Adrienne pointed to the Banette. "Take it down," She instructed. "as quick as possible…" She then looked up at Mizuko.

"Let's get this round over with,"

"Agreed."

"Espeon, Confusion!" Adrienne ordered.

"Banette, Shadow ball!" Mizuko ordered soon after. Both pokemon released their attacks at the same time, and both met in the center of the arena, creating a bright glow. Everyone covered their eyes, and waited for the light to subside. Once it had, the attack left Adrienne's Espeon panting while lying on her side; the Banette hovered over her, ruby orbs shining.

"Adrienne, it used Perish Song…" Tyler said quietly. Adrienne looked around at him, shocked.

"What? How do you know?" She asked.

"I've seen that look before… trust me." Tyler answered simply. "Put Espeon on her defense for now." Adrienne nodded with this.

"Espeon, dodge all attacks and don't attack back!" Adrienne ordered. Her Espeon managed to look around at her. "Just do it!" Her Espeon nodded and as the Banette was about to strike, Teleported behind it.

"You can really tell that the Banette was weakened…" Tyler mumbled to Autumn. "Guess that's why it chose to use a Perish Song attack." Autumn nodded again.

Espeon had no choice but to always hop, skip, jump, roll, or teleport away from the Banette, which continuously lashed out at her. Adrienne sighed, and looked around the area for some sort of an idea.

"Espeon, just finish the thing off." She said finally. Tyler and Autumn looked shocked and looked around at her.

"Are you serious? You'll lose your Espeon like that!" Tyler exclaimed.

"I have no choice what so ever!" Adrienne replied. She watched her Espeon carry out the order and use a final confusion, knocking the Banette out. She was in mid-stride towards her trainer, when she too collapsed, although she looked unharmed. Adrienne sighed and returned her.

Mizuko smirked glumly. "Ready to be finished off?"

"Hell no! You're the one going down today!" Adrienne retorted. As the two began to argue once again, Des' silver hair bristled and his wings fluttered slightly. His eyes closed beneath their red-glassy covering. His retractable claws began to flex, and the Dragon's Fang which hung from his neck began to quiver.

"Another presence…" He mumbled to himself, and looked around slowly, barely moving his head. He noticed the long shadow of a serpent in the water, two doleful eyes looking up at him from the depths of the water. When he was sure no one was watching him, he bent down, and looked at the Dragonair, who popped her head out and began to speak in hurried tones.

"Drag, on on, air, ag, drag." She said quickly. Des nodded, and she continued. "Drag, no, air!" She exclaimed. Des nodded once again, and lowered his voice.

"Fly, gon, on on. Fly fly. Gon." He said slowly, the Dragonair nodded, and she disappeared into the water again. Des watched as the shadow disappeared into the water, standing up slowly, and looking to see if no one had noticed him. He sighed, nodding. It was his priority now.

Adrienne growled, and pulled two more pokeballs from her belt. Mizuko smirked, healing her Sneasel quickly, which no one objected to.

"Since I only have one pokemon right now…" She said simply, waving her hand dismissively. "…I'll let you use two pokemon… give you the upper-hand. But you still won't win." 

Adrienne looked at her hands, staring at the two pokeballs that she wanted to use. Her friends could tell she was thinking about this deeply. Finally, she nodded.

"Fine," She stated clearly, and dropped both of the pokeballs, which bounced and opened in mid-air, revealing her infamous Seviper and Raichu. 

"Sneasel, you know what to do," Mizuko said, the Sneasel stepping forward, waving her claws with ease.

"Oh yeah, Mizuko…" Adrienne called. Mizuko looked up at her.

"What happens if I win?"

"I forfeit this whole deal…." Mizuko said, although she was smirking.

Adrienne nodded in belief, and smirked. "The be ready… You're definitely going to lose this one…"

"Even if it means at loss of life?" Des asked suddenly. Adrienne, Autumn, Amphie and Tyler all turned to stare at him. He nodded solemnly.

"Yup. Don't expect to get out of here alive."


	19. Final Showdown

**Chapter Nineteen – Final Showdown**

Everyone remained staring at Des, who's eyes were closed, and his arms crossed sagely over his chest. Amphie shook her head in disbelief; Autumn grabbed Tyler's arm; Adrienne just stared, looking as though she wanted to punch herself in the face.

"I won't believe you…" Autumn said weakly, the hand in which the shattered red object tightened. She clenched her teeth in pain, but otherwise ignored it. Tyler nodded.

"How are you so sure? We just have to win, and then get out of here. Easy peasy!" He says, adjusting his shades. Des sighed, and opened one eye to look at them.

"Are you so sure that Adrienne's sister would give up that easily. They're blowing this place up as soon as this battle is over. We have ten minutes to get out of here." Des explained. Adrienne immediately turned around, and looked to her Seviper.

"Wait! Don't attack yet!" Amphie shouted suddenly. She looked back at Des. "Who's 'they'?" She asked, coal eyes glimmering.

Des sighed yet again and turned to look at her. "Miro, Kate, Chaos and Kiyoko."

"Who are-"

"We don't care right now!" Adrienne yelled. "We don't have time if we're going to live! Seviper, hold it down, Raichu, Thunder. Make sure you're ready, Seviper!" She ordered, obviously picking her attacks carefully.

Her two pokemon obliged, and her Seviper launched forward while the Sneasel looked somewhere off to the right. As the serpent was about to crash down on her, she whipped around, and held her claws out; Seviper flinched and recoiled slightly. His partner, Raichu, made a low, cackling growl from behind him as a warning. Her fur was bristling, and wavering with electricity.

Seviper nodded, and hissed to the Sneasel, who just held her claws out in an attacking position, the feather-like structure on her head twitching. The Poison-Type, quite confused what to do, looked back over his slithering body to look at Adrienne, who just stared right back.

Adrienne made a circle motion with her hand, not quite wanting to say what she was going to do, in fear that the Sneasel might counter it easily. Seviper then nodded, and slithered closer and closer to the Sneasel, whom held her ground.

"NOW SEVIPER!" Adrienne ordered.

Seviper hissed loudly, and made a launching movement. Once he was in range, he swung his head to the left, and his tail came down on the Sneasel. Surprisingly, she caught the blade-like tail in her claws, and continued to hold her ground.

"Raichu! Thunder!" Adrienne reminded her Raichu, who nodded. Seviper hissed in objection to this, but his partner took no heed. She let out a fierce scream, and a well-built Thunder was shot towards the Sneasel.

The Sneasel, not being able to dodge this attack at all, was sent back several feet on her back. As she began to stand up while holding her head, Seviper took action and began to launch forward yet again and slammed into the Dark-Type, knocking it over yet again.

Adrienne smirked, looking to her sister. "Really think you're going to win this one?" She asked, fiddling with one of her chains although in anxiety. Mizuko remained silent, her hands held behind her back as she rocked back and forth. An innocent look crept across her face as she began to speak.

"Of course I do, dear Adri! Of course I do…" She growled through clenched teeth, as sweetly as she could. Clearly, she was angered at her pokemon for not being able to do better.

"Hm. And to believe, I'm one step closer to closing all these operations permanently, even if it's at the cost of my own death." Adrienne said, her friend's eyes widening.

"But…" Amphie began, but Des put his hand on her shoulder.

"Anyway, let's get this on…"

"Indeed," 

Suddenly, there was a click of a button, and whole arena became doused in darkness. The only light visible was in the water, where several Laturn floated aimlessly. Autumn nearly screamed, and Des shouted something in the process.

"Did you really think I was going to make this easy? This is the last time I'm letting you through… and I swear, you won't like the ending." Mizuko cackled, and another button was clicked, and a bright red light emitted from the Sneasel.

"This is the end of the line, Adrienne."

-

Miro stood up suddenly, the girls attempting to hold him back as he clenched his fists.

"Why the hell did it go dark! What's happening?" He demanded. Kiyoko stood up slowly, and pulled her cloak off, which slipped to the floor gracefully.

She inspected the ice on the wall as she conversed with herself quietly about the problem. As she did this, Kate inspected Kiyoko's arms. Her mouth remained partially open as she looked at each of the gashes for a moment. Her eyes stopped on the fresh one, which was still wrapped with the bright orange ribbon.

Miro, from the corner of his eye, saw this. He turned around slightly to look at Kate, who looked up at him. "I guess you wanna know where those are from, eh?" He asked, Kate nodding.

"Remember my Scyther?" He asked. Kate nodded again, but looked back at Kiyoko.

"What's that gotta do with those?" She asked, nodding at the scars as Kiyoko continued to look over the ice.

"Well, I evolved him into a Scizor recently… and well… it's been him… Those collars you've seen on a few people… well, those are going to destroy Hoenn… unless we destroy everyone in here first." Miro explained.

"Yeah, I realize that, but what are the cuts from?" Kate persisted. Miro sighed.

"I made him do that to her…" Miro replied. Kate looked shocked. "But only because I was told to 'keep her in line'."

"Incorrect," Kiyoko said, not looking away from the ice. Miro and Kate turned to look at her. "You are two faced. You act a different way around different people."

Kate nodded in agreement to this.

"Not to mention you stalked me…" Miro added, to his surprise, Kiyoko nodded.

"True. But I did not need to go through how many days of pain and torture." Kiyoko continued.

"But I couldn't let you go! One, out of being ordered not to, and two, you knew too much!" Miro retorted haughtily.

Kiyoko merely rolled her eyes, and sighed. She sat down shaking her head. "Anyway, off the subject," She said. "Mizuko's turned off the lights. There's something-"

"I SWEAR! I SAW THE GIRL AND THAT FREAK GO THIS WAY!"

Everyone in the dorm went deathly silent. A man was standing outside the room, at least the person sounded like one. And he wasn't alone, either.

"Hell no! I thought they went down the other way." A second voice growled gruffly. It was yet another man.

"Now I know why you are the stupid one!" A woman's voice replied. This one was recognizable. It was the executive with the winter-green hair.

"Haha… not funny." The second voice replied. The first voice chuckled.

"And you're the other executive? I find that funny."

"Well-"

"GUYS! We're trying to find the girl, dammit. Shut up!" The woman growled.

"Okay, okay. So, do you think we should ask Miro?" The first voice asked.

Everyone's eyes snapped to Miro, who held his hand up to make sure everyone remained quiet.

"No." The woman replied, to everyone's relief. "He told me he was going somewhere… like … oh, I can't remember!"

"Well, let's keep going."

Footsteps were heard after this, and they began to fade away quickly. Everyone in the dorm let out a relieved sigh. As they turned to look at the ice on the wall, they realized quickly that Kiyoko was right.

"I knew it was going to fade quicker than possible…" Kiyoko mumbled. The ice which had enslaved the pure white wall and map had melted, leaving nothing but a puddle of water at the bottom of the wall. Miro didn't look too pleased, but shrugged it off.

"How much time do they have left over before we can blow this place away?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Six minutes and forty three and a half seconds." Chaos said finally.

"They need more time than that! WE'RE the one's blowing the place up, so technically, it's our decision… right?" Kate said.

"True. We just told them ten minutes so they could be at the entrance by the time we blow the place up." Chaos explained.

"Ah… I see." Kate said.

"Hm… so let's plan our way out of here…" Kiyoko said, and the others nodded in agreement.

-

"You ready for this?" Mizuko called out. Adrienne growled to this, and rose to her foot, smirking angrily.

"I'm glad you can't see what I'm about to do." She said. Suddenly, there was a loud crunching sound, and several clinking noises following.

Mizuko flinched. "You didn't…."

"Oh I did. Amphie, spread some light, please." Adrienne said. Amphie nodded, and her red orb began to glow dimly, their side of the arena becoming bathed in red light. Adrienne chuckled evilly.

"Let's get this over with!" Adrienne ordered. Her Seviper hissed, and began to move towards the now standing Sneasel. As much as there was light around that area of the battle field, the Seviper had disappeared in darkness. A bright red light shone for a moment, before there was a short roar from the Sneasel, and a horrible cry from Adrienne's Seviper.

"What happened? DAMMIT! Raichu, Flash!" Adrienne ordered.

"Why didn't you use that attack before!" Growled Autumn angrily.

Adrienne shrugged as a bright light shone around the Raichu. Everyone looked to Adrienne's Seviper, his jaws were wide open, and two, small objects sticking out from the top of his head; near his nose. Adrienne looked to the Sneasel, whom was standing low, one claw pointed upwards into her opponent's mouth.

"Oooh… right through the top of the mouth…" Tyler said quietly.

Adrienne cringed at the sight. Her Seviper began to wriggle, eyes lolling in his skull as he attempted to lash the Sneasel away in distress. The Sneasel, on the other hand, kept her ground, clenching her small fangs as she struggled to keep her balance and position. Finally, her opponent had swung his head up in anger, and the Sneasel flew off, landing in the darkness.

"Is that thing wearing one of the crappy collars!" Shouted Adrienne angrily to Mizuko. Mizuko laughed evilly.

"Indeed. But that doesn't matter, you're losing right here, right now." Mizuko replied. She made no calls or an order after that, remaining completely silent.

Adrienne growled. "Amphie, cut the light. Raichu, you too!" She growled. Immediately, all the light had disappeared once again, asides from the Lanturn floating around. Several of them had popped their heads out curiously to see what had going on, shedding more light around the rim of the field.

"What the hell are you doing!" Autumn demanded, fear oozing in her tone of voice.

"Easy, I'm putting faith in my Pokemon. We don't have much time... So I'm not explaining." Adrienne replied, turning around again. "Okay, Seviper! You're a serpent; you don't need your eyesight! Use your sense of smell! Raichu, back him up, use your ears!"

She sighed in relief, hearing two calls from her Pokemon in agreement. 

"You're going to need all the help you can get, Adrienne!" Mizuko called from the darkness. "Sneasel is a dark-type! This is like her home… she can see perfectly well!"

Another cackle echoed in the area, and Mizuko could be heard walking towards the group. Her heels clicking loudly. The group sensed Adrienne tense, and Autumn, who was close enough to see Adrienne, watched her lift her fists up just in case.

"Okay, Raichu, I want you to find the damn rat, and lead it towards Seviper!" Adrienne ordered, still cautious that her sister was approaching. Several surges of electricity where emitted from near one end of the arena, and a great blur of yellow, which was able to seen even in the pure dark, zipped around wildly. It eventually made contact with something and fell over with it.

"Seviper, NOW!" Adrienne ordered, watching as the yellow blur flashed and crackled with electricity. She saw another thick shadow making its way towards the small scene, but her vision was soon blurred, and her head felt like it had been cleaved into two.

All Adrienne heard next was a loud scream, from Autumn most likely, and a loud argument taking place.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU BI-" Autumn was screaming, but another slap was heard. Mizuko had slapped her across the face. All there's sounds sounded so monotone to Adrienne, but yet, they blared loudly like Murk row. She looked up, eyes swirling, to look at the shadow scene above her. Autumn and Tyler were attempting to hit Mizuko with all their might, but all their attacks were either blocked or dodged with ease.

"Adrienne! ADRIENNE!"

"She's knocked out…"

"God dammit! I'm taking over!"

"Watch it!"

Autumn had stepped forward, and was peering into the darkness. Growling, she looked over to the fighting Seviper and Raichu. Des began to speak for her.

"Fly, gon gon! Go gon, fly!" He explained.

"Sevi! Seviper! Vi vi!" The Seviper replied haughtily.

"Raichu!" The Raichu exclaimed.

Des sighed. "Fly gon! On on on!"

Two calls from the Seviper and Raichu were heard, and then many attacks followed after. Des looked to Autumn, who was fuming.

"They said sure, as long as we get out of here… alive." Des explained. Autumn nodded.

"Okay, Seviper, see what you can do…. Raichu, try another Thunderbolt." She instructed as calmly as possible. She looked around at Amphie.

"Turn into an Ampharos… you're supposed to be able to light whole towns with your tail in that form, so do it." Autumn explained. She saw Amphie nod, and turn into an Ampharos with nothing to say.

"Okay, before you light your tail, Tyler… get Adrienne on your back if you can. Now, light this place up, Amphie." She said simply, turning back to the battle.

Suddenly, there was a gush of light, lighting the entire room back up. Mizuko was at her end of the field, sitting on a stool, smirking. The scene on the field was horrible. Seviper was wrapped around the Sneasel, his nose bleeding, and his fangs coated with blood. Raichu looked a bit better, but she was covered with many long gashes, and was breathing heavy.

Autumn growled at the sight. She had never seen pokemon so bloodied up from a Sneasel, or any pokemon for that matter, before. Looking back to see that Adrienne had been hoisted onto Tyler's back, she looked back at the battle.

"Okay, finish it, Raichu!" She growled. Raichu gave an excited nod, and to her partner, gave a wink. The Seviper nodded, and with his tail still wrapped around the Sneasel, held her up in the air within striking range.

As Raichu was about to finish the Dark-Type off, she had began to cough, causing her to lose focus. Taking this opportunity, the Sneasel, weakened more than ever, made a swift movement with her claws. However, not being within range of the Seviper's face, gave up with this, and allowed her arms to fall limply at her sides.

Adrienne, although she had been knocked out, began to stir slightly. She moaned in pain, trying to lift her arm to her head. Tyler looked at her slightly, trying not to move his head.

"Don't move…" He said quietly. He was about to continue talking after Adrienne had nodded, but Des leaned over and whispered something to him.

"Are you sure? I mean… I can't…." Tyler replied sadly.

"You have to…" Des replied. Amphie nodded quietly, looking fairly upset. Autumn turned around too, and nodded.

"I'll be alright… Just go please…" She whispered silently. Tyler just gawked at her, not being able to believe any of this. Finally, his face was swept over with determination, and he nodded.

"Fine." He said simply, sounding quite angry. Autumn seemed to have missed this anger, because she watched the light dissipate, and Amphie turn into a human. Des could be seen turning into a Flygon, and hoisting her onto his back. Tyler took one last look at Autumn before turning around and following the flying dragon out of the room.

"Your friends deserting you? You're going to take my sister's place, and die?" Mizuko asked from the darkness.

Autumn was rummaging through her backpack, and finally pulled out what she was looking for. A head lamp. She turned it on, and her area was bathed in light once more.

"What makes you think I'm going to die? Only you are your bloody creations are." Autumn retorted. Mizuko laughed.

"Oh right… I'm going to die?" She replied. She sighed loudly. "Well, if it's going to be like that… so be it."

-

Miro, Kiyoko, Chaos and Kate stood outside, looking at the entrance with calm faces. Chaos looked very upset, wringing her hands continuously. Finally, a Flygon emerged with a girl with pure yellow hair on his back.

"Desert! Amphie!" Chaos cried, running over to them. Amphie wrapped her arms around her in a warm hug before letting go.

"Where's Tyler? And Autumn?" Chaos asked. Amphie gave a half-hearted smile, before erecting to her full height.

Des stepped forward, once again in his human form. His wings were beating slightly, but he didn't attempt to fly away. He looked slightly crest-fallen himself.

"Tyler is making his way up here…. I hope he didn't get sidetracked or anything," Des replied. He sighed. "Adrienne got knocked out, and he had to carry her up here."

Despite past problems with Adrienne, Chaos looked even more worried than before. Her ears dropped, and her snout pointed downwards. "Are they going to be okay?" She asked quietly. Amphie and Des nodded. Miro stepped forward as Kiyoko and Kate began to set up some mechanical device easily. Miro, looked around before looking at the three 'morphs.

"The executives… we took care of them… Just kinda, locked them into my dorm. They can't get out, since Chaos sealed the door by melting it to the wall." He paused for a moment, looking around.

"Where's Autumn?" He asked.

"Autumn's staying behind." 

Everyone turned to look at Tyler, who had emerged from the entrance, Adrienne still on his back. He walked over to them slowly, and carefully let Adrienne down to let her lie on her back. Tyler rolled his shoulders in relief, happy to get Adrienne off his back.

"Why is she staying behind?" Kate asked. Kiyoko and herself had walked over to join the others. "And who is she, anyway?"

"Sorry to be rude," Kiyoko added. "I'm Kiyoko, and this is Kate." Des, Amphie and Tyler all nodded.

"Autumn is Tyler's … well, giiiirlfriend." Chaos mocked. Tyler shot her a glance and sighed.

"She's a childhood friend of mine. It's a long story… but if I have time later, I'll explain." Tyler explained. Kiyoko and Kate nodded, before turning to look at a small metal box. One of the collars had been wrapped around it, and was beeping furiously.

"What's that for?" Des asked suspiciously.

"This… this is how we're ending something horrible from spreading amongst the land of Hoenn," Miro replied calmly. "It's a fire bomb. As soon as we let it off… everything will catch on fire, and in no time, the area inside will erupt, and basically explode. Out here, nothing is going to happen. Only inside will be destroyed, and the Wynaut and other pokemon here will be fine… which is a good thing."

Des, Amphie and Tyler nodded, but all looked slightly surprised.

"Do you think… Autumn will make it out alive?" Amphie asked quietly.

Miro sighed, shrugging. "There's only one way to find out."

-

Seviper made one last lunging movement, and the Sneasel finally fell over, defeated. Mizuko stood up, fists clenched. Autumn returned Adrienne's Seviper and Raichu and took off her head lamp. She stuffed all the items in her backpack and released her Haunter and Flare, both looking disgruntled.

Mizuko stood up from her stool, the lights turning on, revealing her face. She looked livid, and her fists clenched around a gun-like structure. She pointed it towards Autumn, who stumbled back slightly. Mizuko chuckled at this reaction from Autumn.

"Not very brave, are we?" She asked. Her fingers played with the trigger, tapping it lightly. Autumn stared at the object with a perplexed look upon her face; Flare and Haunter staring at the gun themselves.

"What is that?" Autumn asked, as bravely as she could. Flare gave a bark to this statement.

Mizuko, yet again, let out a small laugh. "Ooh… it's nothing, dear Autumn… Nothing at all." She smirked, and pulled the trigger. Something, too small to see, burst out in a cloud of smoke. In fear, Autumn threw her arms up like a shield, but heard a loud squelching noise.

She looked up; her Haunter had cast a transparent, light purple shield that sparked. In the middle, something round and black had entangled itself within the force-field. Flare was barking wildly at this, her tails wavering dangerously. Autumn lowered her hands, quietly inspecting the object as Mizuko loaded the gun with another one of the orbs.

"I'm not letting you go so easily!" She growled as she shot another orb again. Once more, it got stuck in the shield, and remained floating. In frustration, Mizuko pulled out another one of the gun-like objects, and held it out next to the first.

"There is no chance in hell we're both getting out of here alive."

-

"So… we're just going to… blow it up now?" Amphie asked, sounding upset. Her eyes began to grow pink, and they glistened brightly.

Miro sighed, nodding. Kate played with a few of the buttons on the metal box, she too looking fairly crestfallen. Kiyoko looked over Adrienne, who was holding her head and moaning in pain.

"We have no choice…" Miro replied quietly. Amphie bit her lower lip, looking to the entrance again.

"What's the chance of her getting out alive?" Amphie asked, voice shaking, and it was dangerously close to cracking.

Miro thought about this for a moment.

"Slim to none."

Amphie looked down at her feet, tail drooping and ears flattening themselves against her head. Chaos, looked fairly upset as well, doing almost the same thing as Amphie. They were too busy trying to ignore this fact, that they didn't notice Miro had pressed the button, which made a soft _click _as it let off the fire bombs.

-

Several loud explosions were heard after Mizuko's last statement. It caused her to lose her footing, and nearly tumble over. Autumn herself lost her ground and fell back, but Flare saved her only slightly. As the two tried to recover from the miniature quakes, a smell of rotting rubber and burning metal wafted into their noses. Many of the water-types had dove down deep, disappearing and leaving the water completely empty.

Mizuko growled, loading the gun again. Haunter, not noticing this, had allowed the shield to dissipate and the two orbs to fall, and they bounced slightly. Autumn leaned in a little bit, looking at them.

They were pure black, and near the middle of the orb, was a long line that had one small hinge at the back. There was a tiny button on the opposite side of the hinge, that was in the shape of an eye. Their tops had many intricate engravings, and several words in an ancient language. One word was able to be read, however…. _Doom. _

It took Autumn a moment to think about what these were. Finally, she gasped, and her eyes widened a considerable amount as she slowly pushed herself away from them.

Pokeballs.

Flare and Haunter walked over to Autumn, trying to help her up. Still in shock, she managed to stand up, and look at Mizuko.

"What the hell are you trying to pull!" She snarled. Mizuko gave a horrible laugh as rock began to fall in pebbles upon the arena.

"Easy, I was trying to get your precious pokemon… and yourself." Mizuko explained, aiming the guns yet again.

Haunter's eyes narrowed, and already cast yet another shield just in case. Autumn readied herself as she watched, fuming.

"What? How can a pokeball capture a human?" She asked. Flare was beginning to grow restless, pacing back and forth in worry. Autumn glanced at her, but took no heed.

"Well?"

"Well, myself and a team of my best scientists took an ordinary Master Ball. You see, it took us a while to get a hold of that, let me tell you… Anyway, we tinkered with the inside of the ball, toying with it's hinges and such.

"Finally, after two and a half years, we had figured out how to change the Master ball…. We actually manipulated it to catch humans. It took us another four months to make enough Doom Balls as I like to call them, to capture a whole city… mainly Mossdeep."

"Why Mossdeep?" Autumn persisted.

"Because… of that Space Station there… If we could use the computers and such, who knows what we could've accomplished?" Mizuko finished. She began walking slowly over to Autumn, dropping the guns as she went along. She held out a hand, stopping mere inched before the shield which crackled dangerously with dark energy.

"And to think… you can get out of here alive… All you have to do is grab my hand, Autumn."

Autumn stood there, arms in a ready position to either bolt out of the building, or to grab another pokeball. She took a small step back.

"But why me….?"

"Because…. You're Autumn…. Dear little Autumn… the one who can accomplish anything… Seriously, take my hand, and you can live past seventeen, and live to see many great things… You can accomplish wonderful goals, and reach great heights."

Autumn looked to her Haunter, who looked back at her.

"Drop the shield."

-

Amphie broke down, she couldn't handle it. Tears streamed down her cheeks, burning trails into her skin. Des pulled her into a hug, and she cried, moaning about things she and Autumn did together.

Miro put his hand on her shoulder. "It's Autumn… I'm sure she'll be alright…" He said softly. Chaos plopped down on the ground, eyes staring at the entrance as smoke billowed out from the entrance door, she watched Kiyoko do the same.

Adrienne sat up slowly, holding her head. Looking over to the smoke, her eyes widened.

"What… what happened?" She asked, although she probably didn't want to know the answer. She took a sweeping glance at everybody.

No Autumn.

"Oh please, dear god…" She mumbled. Kate looked to her, handing her a water bottle.

"All we can do is wait…"


	20. The end to it all

A/N: Ahhh… finally, we reach the end to this Fanfiction. And I'm going to do all of this now, so I don't spoil the ending.. oO Anyway…

Dragon Luver: Ahh… Sorry you got choked up. (: But I guess that's how I really wanted it to be! Also, it is spelled Lanturn. I happen to have the guidebook in front of me when I need it… so yeah… :D

Mr. Unimportant: Yes.. you would be a girl. (:

Thank you all of you for reading this Fanfic, and I hope you enjoyed every last chapter! Like I mentioned before… I have a second Fic already started, and I hope I get more reviews and chapters written for that one. It's entitled Dark Journey – All the way Up. It's about a young girl, starting out her Pokemon Journey, when she finds something dreadful. It has to do with this Fic, but you don't have to read this one to get it…

Anyway, On with the ending!

**Chapter Twenty: The End to it All. **

Haunter did what she was told, but she did it grudgingly, fearing for her trainer. The shield, again, disappeared with a small pop, and Haunter just floated aimlessly, staring directly at Autumn like she was nuts. Flare was going ballistic, barking wildly and snarling in her throat.

Autumn raised her hands, silencing Flare and causing her Haunter to stop staring, but to begin glaring at Mizuko. She took a step closer to Mizuko, less than a foot divided herself from Mizuko's hand. More rubble began to fall from the ceiling; fire began to become visible from the doorway behind Autumn, and smoke billowed thickly around the two's heads. Haunter seemed fine, ignoring the thick smoke, while Flare seemed to be enjoying it as much as possible.

It remained silent for another moment before Mizuko finally began to speak, her voice royal and soothing. Almost hypnotizing.

"Just take my hand, Autumn… just take it. Just think of everything…." She said quietly, her eyes boring into Autumn's. Autumn thought deeply about this, and she stretched her own hand out and grabbed Mizuko's. Mizuko gave a triumphant smirk, but remained quiet for another moment, watching as Autumn remained quiet herself.

"You've made the right choice." Mizuko concluded. Flare's eyes widened at her trainer's acceptance to this malicious woman. Haunter's claw-like hands clenched, and her red orbs narrowed dangerously.

Autumn's face, hidden in the shadows of her hair, smirked slightly. She lifted her chin so her expression was visible.

Victory.

"I've made the right choice? Pah.. you have got to be kidding." She remarked, spitting at Mizuko's feet. Her grip on Mizuko's hand tightened, and she pulled her closer so that their faces were level.

"There would be no chance in damn hell that I would've left with you. I would rather die right here, right now, than to become someone like you." Autumn whispered in a deathly tone. Mizuko seemed surprised by this, her eyes widening, and her face going pale.

"You think… I'm going to let you get away with this?" Mizuko hissed.

"Hell yes I do!" Autumn replied, she brought one of her legs forward, and with a sweeping motion, hooked her leg behind Mizuko's.

"Even if I die on the way out of here, I know I died the way I wanted to." Autumn growled. She pulled her leg back, and Mizuko fell backwards, smacking her head on the way down.

Mizuko growled, sitting back up again, but Autumn pinned her down with her foot. "Tell me why I should change my mind… Just tell me right now." She told Mizuko.

Haunter and Flare seemed fairly surprised by this act from Autumn. They were sure that they were going to be losing someone they trusted with their lives. Haunter billowed over to Mizuko, and helped hold her down, cackling. Flare readied herself to bolt with Autumn on her back, but she didn't seem it was necessary quite yet.

Coughing from the smoke, Mizuko spoke yet again.

"If you come with me," She said between coughs. "I'll spare your friends lives… they can live freely, and you, coughcough, Autumn, can reign over all of the Pokemon Lands! All of the regions, cities, towns, villages… think of it…."

Mizuko began coughing again, Autumn intensified the pressure she was applying to holding Mizuko down. Mizuko continued. "Please…… and I'll back down….. please…" She said in a soft tone.

Autumn released her foot, looking upset. "Look what I've become… DAMMIT!" She growled, kicking a nearby rock into the water. "Okay, I'll go with you, dammit, just get me out of here."

Mizuko stood up, smirking. "Good choice." As she turned around and began running for a different door, she wasn't able to catch Autumn smirking glumly to her pokemon.

"Darn, she's stupid."

-

"It's okay, Amphie… please…" Chaos cooed. "It's okay, don't cry…"

Chaos stood next to Amphie and Des, hugging Amphie also. Kiyoko had turned into a Dragonair yet again, and was inspecting the area around the island, trying to find another possible escape route. Miro and Kate were talking quietly, no one knew what about, since they were several feet away and whispering to each other.

Tyler was sitting next to Adrienne; both were looking at the entrance with focused eyes. They were all quiet when finally, Adrienne spoke.

"It's all my fault." She said quietly, Tyler pulled his red shades down, like he didn't want anyone to see his eyes.

"How…? How is your fault?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Adrienne let out a shuddering sigh. "It is. She wouldn't be stuck in there if it wasn't for me. She let me join her with traveling… and she decided to help me find my sister… Dammit, if I hadn't said anything, none of this would've happened."

Tyler placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He wiped his cheek hastily before continuing.

"It's not… Autumn's an adventurous person… she would've done this anyway." He told Adrienne.

"Take it from me, or Amphie… She's like that… I don't doubt Autumn, I'm sure she's going to make it out alive… whether the odds are low or not, she'll make it."

-

They weren't even out of the arena yet. They couldn't make it out.

"CRAP! STUPID DOOR!" Mizuko screamed, kicking the door in frustration. A boulder fell next to her, covered with flaming papers and melting metal.

"That's from the second damn floor!" Autumn exclaimed, moving away from the stone.

"Who cares? Dammit." Mizuko screamed.This was her only chance. Autumn grabbed Mizuko's arm, and held it behind her back, forcing Mizuko into the door. Mizuko groaned in agony, and Autumn applied more pressure. "You have to be pretty damn thick to think I was about to stay out here with you…." Autumn growled. Mizuko hissed something but Autumn wedged her elbow into her back.

"Haunter! I want you to hold her down! You've been in this situation before, so I know you'll be able to get out of here alive… not that you ever were." Autumn instructed. Her Haunter nodded and floated down, holding onto Mizuko in place for her trainer.

Autumn punched Mizuko in the head before walking away.

"You deserve all of this for what you've done, and what you tried to accomplish. I'll tell Adrienne you said bye… but I doubt she'll take it very well." She began to walk off, Flare trailing behind. Before Autumn made it towards the other door, Flare looked to Haunter, barking a few things.

"Ahaha, get it? You're not alive." Flare mocked. Haunter rolled her eyes, struggling to keep Mizuko down.

"Oh yeah? Well-"

The little conversation was interrupted by Autumn's scream that echoed around the smoking room. Autumn's legs were pinned under another rock that had fallen from the ceiling.

"Grr… no!" Flare snarled, running after her. "Shiiiiiiit….."

Autumn moaned, tears welling in her eyes as she clenched her teeth. Haunter abandoned Mizuko and floated over to the boulder. She lifted her claws over her head, and the boulder began to glow purple.

"Get rid of it!" Flare snarled dangerously. She glanced over to Mizuko, who began to stand up, using the wall for support.

"I'm trrryyinnngg!" Haunter growled back, the boulder shrinking with every passing moment. Mizuko was now on her feet, and was taking her time to getting over to the trio.

"Block her path with it!"

"One step ahead of yeh." Haunter replied, smirking. The boulder appeared again in front of Mizuko, blocking her path. Autumn was relieved that the weight was off her legs, but what she feared the worse had come true.

Her left leg had been broken, and as she tried to stand up, she would wince and fall back over. Finally giving up on trying to save her pride, she finally had the sense to say something instead of a whimper.

"CRAP!" Autumn hollered. "Flare get over here!"

Flare obliged, giving Haunter a warning glance, whom was tending to Mizuko again. She rushed to Autumn's side, and lowered herself slightly. Autumn hoisted herself onto her pokemon's back, and gripped her neck, breathing in a shallow fashion.

"Go! Haunter, make sure you get out! Even if we don't!" She instructed. "Go Flare! Get us out of here!"

Flare gulped, taking off. Her small paws carrying her and her trainer faster than they thought.

-

"Amphie just please, calm down!" Kiyoko pleaded, watching as Amphie broke down into more tears.

"She's taking this pretty hard, isn't she?" Miro hissed to Kate, who nodded in response.

"Well, she did keep saying she's known Autumn for a long time…" She replied. "Probably not as long as Tyler, but you get my drift."

Amphie sniffled and coughed, wiping the tears from her pink face. She buried her face in her hands, coughing and sniffling. Kiyoko placed a hand on her in comfort, pulling her into a hug. Des seemed relieved, since he had been holding Amphie this whole time.

There was a long silence to follow this, asides from Amphie who continued to cough. Tyler sniffed a few times, and Adrienne remained rock solid, staring hopefully into the entrance. Kiyoko was still holding Amphie like a mother would a daughter, and Des was still trying to calm Amphie down.

"Hey, what's that?" Miro asked, staring into the entrance. Adrienne shifted, beginning to stand up. Tyler jumped up immediately, however.

"Please, please, please, please…" He continued to mumble, lifting his glasses slightly, revealing his golden eyes to be slightly pink and swollen. Within the smoking doorway, there was a short figure, walking very slowly out of the building. There was something slung over its back, and thin tails were flowing out behind it.

Something wobbled on Tyler's pants, and Fang released himself from his pokeball, bounding immediately to the flaming door. No one tried to stop him, as they were all staring with an expression that was a mingle of worry and happiness. Fang helped the figure lean against his body. However, the moment they stepped a mere meter away from the door, the first figure collapsed, and something rolled off of her.

"FLARE! AUTUMN!" Chaos shouted, running immediately over to what was now Flare. She was so unnoticeable at first, because her once creamy pelt was covered in soot and was singed in several places. Fang stood over her, trying to get her up, but she was easily too tired to even move her head or stand.

Tyler and Adrienne ran after Chaos, both on the verge of tears yet again. Des stood mounted on his spot, still trying to believe what he was witnessing. Amphie held Kiyoko still, eyes wide and mouth agape. Miro and Kate looked just about ready to run over to them too.

Tyler could be seen hoisting Autumn onto his back as Adrienne had little difficulty picking Flare up. Chaos was in a deep conversation with Fang when they arrived. Autumn was awake, but only barely, and she was breathing heavily and coughing now and then.

Amphie stood, clinging to Kiyoko still, who didn't seem to mind. She stared up at Autumn, who gave her a fairly pained smile back in response. "Did yah miss me?" She asked jokingly, noticing the tears running down her face and her eyes, which were bright pink and fairly swollen.

"No… hic duh!" Amphie replied. She wiped her tears away and smiled.

Miro pulled out his Scizor's pokeball, releasing the steel-type. He stretched slightly, and looked around at everyone.

"Sci!" He exclaimed in awe. Miro sighed.

"We gotta get to a big city… I'm thinking Slateport…" He told the others, whom were all trying to bug Autumn into telling them what happened. They all stopped at this order. "Besides," Miro continued, unfazed. "We have to get off this island before trainers flying or surfing by see us... and get ideas."

Kate nodded. "Okay…." Everyone else nodded also.

"Oh yeah, Kate, I have your pokemon." Miro added, pulling six pokeballs from his backpack. Kate eyes widened up as she snatched the pokeballs longingly.

"How though!" Kate asked, clipping them to her blue skirt.

"I'll explain later. Autumn needs to get to the PokeCenter….. since we don't have a regular hospital…." Miro replied, rolling his eyes. Des nodded, and turned into his Poke' form, taking off a few feet into the air. Adrienne, with much difficulty, released Aurora, who stressed absently. Noticing Kiyoko, she lightened up and rubbed her head against Kiyoko lovingly.

"Draaagonair!" She exclaimed happily. Chaos giggled at this. Kiyoko looked annoyed and turned to Tyler, ignoring Aurora continuing to nuzzle against her cheek.

"You can ride on me with Autumn, Chaos too." She explained, all three nodded to this. Amphie looked to Adrienne who was attempting to restrain Aurora with little progress.

"And I'll ride with Adrienne." Amphie concluded, Adrienne nodded, giving up on Aurora. Kate was still fiddling with one of her pokeballs, longing to see if her pokemon were okay.

"What about Kate?" Miro asked. At the sound of her name, Kate looked up.

"Oh, I have a ride…" She said with a glimmer of excitement. She pulled one of the pokeballs off, and threw it in the air. "Ari!" The pokeball opened, releasing a not-too-large, but big-looking bird. Her long blue neck stretched, and she ruffled her pure white, cloud-like feathers. The Altaria looked around perplexedly, but was pulled into a hug by Kate.

"Ari! I missed you!" Kate cooed. Ari looked more confused, but didn't say anything. She nodded royally, and allowed Kate to sit on her back. Miro jumped onto his Scizor's back, whom looked fairly uncomfortable. Adrienne placed Flare gently on Aurora's back, and jumped up, as did Amphie. Chaos slid onto Kiyoko, who helped Tyler up with a bit of trouble.

Soon the group had taken off, and began flying towards Slateport. Their flight was short, as they flew as fast as possible to heal all their pokemon, and to see if Autumn could get a crutch or something. Really, they all deserved to have a rest of some sort.

When they arrived, they found that the PokeCenter was oddly packed, many people gathered around a large TV at one end of the large Center. Kiyoko, Chaos and Amphie went to go and join the crowd to see what was happening while Tyler, still with Autumn on his back, Des, Adrienne and Miro walked over to the desk. Kate plopped down on a comfy chair with a Beautifly on her head.

As they walked by the crowd, they could hear the woman on the TV talking. "Destruction indeed… large billows of smoke erupted from the area not too long ago. We're still trying to find out what from, and where the smoke is originating from. More on this breaking news in just a moment."

The group sighed.

Tyler coughed and looked to the Nurse, whom looked at him quietly, expecting something from him. "Um, I have one injured Pokemon," He started shakily. "Adrienne has five, and that Ninetales needs to be tended to for smoke inhaling and many burns, also exhaustion. And, can you do anything for an injured leg? She broke it on the way here." He asked.

The nurse tied up her long brown hair absently before typing a few things into a computer. Adrienne handed over five of her pokeballs, and Tyler handed in one. Des helped return Flare to her pokeball, and took Shadow's ball from Autumn and handed them in. The nurse nodded, placing them on a tray, and motioning for Tyler to follow.

"The rest of you wait here… it's going to take a while. Make yourself comfortable," She said as Tyler and the nurse disappeared behind two doors behind the desk.

-

"Place her down here, please," The nurse instructed, indicating the not-so-comfortable looking bed. "A different Doctor will tend to you later, dear. I'll take care of your pokemon. If you would be so kindly to leave." She said, nodding to the door at Tyler.

Tyler nodded, looking at Autumn who smiled. "Very brave."

"Heh. You know me," Autumn replied, coughing. "Go, 'kay? Tell the others I'll see them later…"

"No problem." Tyler replied, smiling. He walked out of the room, out of the doors again, and ended up sitting at a large table with Miro, Kate, Des, Amphie, Adrienne, Chaos and Kiyoko. They talked quietly for a few moments, before the a young traveler, probably no older than thirteen, walked past them, talking loudly about the explosion on the yet-to-be-named island.

"Oh yeah! I heard it was Rayquaza! He blew the whole Island right up!" He explained to his friend, whom looked just as excited as his companion.

"Oh, that would be so cool!"

"I know!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. "And to think," Kiyoko said airily. "They'll never know who really did that!" The others laughed quietly and nodded to this in agreement.

"Well, we have something to tell our grandkids, eh?" Chaos explained.

"Yeah, if we even live that long! Just think about it, one more stunt like that, and our heads will be blown off by the time we're twenty!" Adrienne exclaimed. Everyone laughed again.

Suddenly, Kate and Miro stood up, followed by Kiyoko and Chaos. The other four looked at them perplexedly, Tyler more than the others. "What's going on?" He asked. Chaos hugged him tightly, and he returned it, but he still looked confused.

"We're going… Miro and Kate are going to go somewhere-"

"-Home, Chaos, home." Interrupted Kate, her Beautifly nodding. Chaos rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," Replied Chaos. "Anyway, and then Kiyoko and myself are gonna go traveling. Um… anyway… Thanks, Tyler." She said quietly. Coughing, she continued.

"Um, tell Autumn we said bye… sorry we couldn't stay longer. Oh, and Adrienne, sorry about the little… spat."

"Yeah, yeah, no problem." Adrienne replied. Kiyoko began walking to the door, ignoring a stare she was receiving from the boy whom was talking loudly to his friend. Chaos followed behind her. "Bye you guys."

"Bye!" Chimed Amphie, Adrienne, and Des. Tyler waved and added in his own 'bye' too. They both walked out of the door, and disappeared in the crowd. Tyler sighed.

"Oh well, don't worry!" Amphie encouraged. Tyler nodded, smiling. Miro and Kate soon began to walk towards the door.

"See yah around," Miro said, nodding and walking out. Kate smiled.

"Thanks, I suppose. Bye!" And she too walked out of the door, chasing Miro through the crowd. The sudden getting-up-and-leaving of the four caused an odd silence to settle on the other four. It might take hours for Autumn and their pokemon to come back. They all sighed at the same time, and looked around.

"Any ideas?" Tyler asked. "I mean a card game or something?" Adrienne shook her head.

"Nope," She replied. "I'll be back in a few… I'm going to talk to the nurse." She said, standing up and walking back to the desk, where a second nurse with blonde curly hair had replaced the other nurse. Tyler sighed and leaned back in his chair, falling asleep in less than a few minutes as Amphie and Des talked to a few other travelers and trainers.

A few hours later, around six o'clock, Des, Amphie, Tyler and Adrienne were all sound asleep in their chairs, heads on the table. An over-excited Flare walked up to them, looking very refreshed and well-treated. She barked once, waking them all from their slumber. Adrienne groaned, turning her head groggily to look at the Ninetales.

"Mmrph.." She groaned. "What now?"

Flare barked again, but the Nurse with brown hair that they talked to earlier approached, looking over them. "You're pokemon are fine!" She concluded, placing a few balls down. "However, your Umbreon, Mightyena and Seviper are seriously hurt, and need better attention." Adrienne nodded.

"How bad are their injuries, Nurse?" She asked.

"Ah, pretty bad," The Nurse replied solemnly. "But your friend in the back room their says she's watching over them. She also paid for a room for you guys, and suggests you get some rest."

No one argued to this. They allowed the nurse to the second floor to a room with two bunk beds. Even though it was early, no one decided to comment how tired they were and why. They dropped their packs and quietly made conversation. Flare left with the Nurse again, probably to stay at Autumn's bedside during the night. Before the four knew it, they had fallen asleep, and the night had come faster than they expected.

In the morning the four woke up groggily and gathered their stuff, heading towards the lobby. They were greeted by Autumn, who was supported on two crutches. Flare was immersed in a supposedly funny conversation with Shadow, whom was bandaged in many places. Umbreon sat next to them, her whole stomach and back bandaged around her middle. Adrienne walked over to them and hugged her Umbreon, but she squeaked in mid-hug, and Adrienne stopped.

"Sooo… I guess this is it, huh?" Autumn asked.

"That's it? HAH! You think I'm splitting up with you guys? After all that, you have to be kidding me!" Adrienne replied, returning her Umbreon. She smiled.

Des nodded. "Yup, I'm with her on this one. I'm staying."

"And I was never going to leave in the first place!" Tyler added, Amphie nodded.

"Duh!"

Autumn laughed, returning Shadow as well. "Okay then, well, what are we waiting for? I still need to get my badge from Fortree!" She exclaimed. She began limping towards the door with the help of her crutches, but she stopped in mid-step. "Before we go… I wanna give you each one of these…"

She pushed her hand into her pocket and pulled out five shards of ruby. What once was a perfect fire stone, was five shards of one all in Autumn's hand. "This is what fell out of my pocket when that damned Jolteon zapped me. Oh well, there's five shards, and five of us. This is how we'll show… our friendship." She explained. The others reached their hands out and grabbed one. When they did, they realized they were all attached to thin pieces of string.

Autumn smiled. "I took the liberty of threading them with string into necklaces!" She exclaimed happily. Her friends noticed that she too, was wearing one of the shards.

"Wow… Autumn, Thanks!' Tyler said, hugging her gently.

"Yeah, thanks!" The other three said in unison.

"Now can we go?" Amphie asked.

"Hell yeah!" The others replied, and they began walking towards the door, Flare at their heels. Before they got to the door, however, Autumn looked to Tyler, who smiled back.

"You want a piggy-back, don't yeh?" He asked. She nodded. They laughed and he helped her onto his back while Des grabbed her crutches.

"Onwards!"

And so, the Five Friends headed off to where it all began. Fortree. As they laughed and walked through the crowd, ignoring the stares they received, they thought about how they would want to experience what they just went through again.

-Fin.-


End file.
